A Mediadora
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA] Ela tinha um dom especial: conseguia ver e falar com os mortos. Ele não estava entre nós: estava morto. Juntos vão descobrir que o amor vai além da vida e da morte.
1. Shadowland

Capítulo I

Vi a Toca se afastando, até se tornar um minúsculo ponto e depois desaparecer por completo. Morei naquele lugar minha vida inteira e agora era necessário partir. Muitas vezes sonhei com o dia que ia embora dali, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil.

E tudo porquê minha mãe acabou de se casar com o Ministro da Magia! Meu sonho era ser filha do Ministro, mas alô, mamãe? Esse cara não é meu pai! Tudo bem, ele não é ruim comigo, e trata minha mãe muito bem, mas mesmo assim, eu preferia que fosse o meu pai!

E também eu e ela estávamos muito bem sozinhas na Toca! É verdade que a casa lembrava meu pai e meus irmãos e sempre eu a via chorando pelos cantos, eu até fiquei alegre quando ela começou a namorar o Alan (esse é o nome do novo marido dela), mas eu não pensei que fosse um namoro tão sério, era para ser apenas um namoro. Mas agora não adianta reclamar mais, o que está feito, esta feito, não é?

O "melhor" de tudo é que além de um "novo pai" eu também ganhei "novos irmãos", são os filhos do Alan, eu não os chamo pelo nome, até por que não sei o nome deles, então para cada um eu dei o nome de um anão da história da Branca de Neve. O mais velho é o Soneca, eu dei a ele esse apelido porque ele vive dormindo pelos cantos e nunca está prestando atenção no que a gente diz. O do meio é o Dunga, ele realmente parece com esse anão, tem as orelhas grandes, o narigão e mal fala, eu diria que o Dunga é mudo, mas minha mãe já me disse que não. E o mais novo é o Mestre porque sempre fala coisas que a gente nunca entende, não que ele fale em outro idioma, ele apenas absorve muita informação e quer compartilhá-la com os outros e apesar de ter 13 anos, aparenta ter 50.

Então agora eu posso dizer que tenho seis irmãos de novo, vivos, eu quero dizer. Três dos meus irmãos (de sangue) morreram na guerra contra Voldemort. Percy, Fred e Jorge foram mortos por comensais da morte. Na época quase que eu não agüento a barra, mas fazer o quê, alguém tinha que dar forças para minha mãe.

Meus outros três irmãos se casaram e não moram mais no mesmo país que nós. Gui se casou com Fleur e os dois vivem no Egito. Carlinhos casou-se também e vivia na Romênia. E, por fim, Rony casou com Hermione e os dois viviam nos Estados Unidos.

Meu pai morreu há pouco tempo atrás. Um belo dia ele foi para a garagem onde guardava suas coisas de trouxas e teve um infarto. Morreu sem nem termos tempo de socorre-lo. Foi muito difícil para nós superarmos tantas perdas, por isso não fico com tanta raiva quando penso que agora minha mãe está mais feliz.

Durante o trajeto eu pensei tanto nas coisas que tinham acontecido na nossa vida recentemente que nem percebi que o carro parou em frente a uma bela mansão. O jardim era todo florido e a casa muito bonita, pelo menos parecia do lado de fora.

Algo me dizia que aquela casa não era tão nova como eu pensava. Eu até tinha uma vaga lembrança daquele local, só não sabia de onde. Rezei, para todos os meus deuses, que aquela casa não fosse _muito_ antiga. Eu tenho um certo problema quanto a isso.

Desci do carro e vi minha mãe correndo em direção a mim. Ela me apertou e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Depois ficou falando da casa, de como todos sentiram minha falta (até parece) e como agora nós seríamos uma família feliz.

Entramos na Mansão e assim como eu suspeitei, era simplesmente maravilhosa. Não era muito luxuosa, apesar de meu padrasto ser o Ministro, minha mãe decorou tudo com simplicidade, mas com muito bom gosto.

Falei com Alan e com os filhos dele e logo depois minha mãe foi me mostrando tudo. Desde a cozinha até o meu quarto, que me parecia ser o melhor de todos, pois tinha uma vista linda. Minha mãe colocara tudo que ela sempre sonho para mim desde uma cama de dossel até um banheiro exclusivamente meu.

Tudo estava tão lindo e maravilhoso até eu perceber a presença de mais alguém ali. Aquela pessoa não era minha parenta, nem da minha mãe e muito menos do Alan. Ele era muito bonito, loiro, alto, os olhos eram azuis acinzentados e a pele muito clara. Olhava para mim fixamente e eu fingi que não o vi.

Minha mãe continuava falando. Mostrando cada pedacinho do quarto e me perguntando se eu estava feliz. E por que na estaria, não é? Depois de muito tempo minha mãe saiu, eu tranquei a porta do quarto e sem agüentar mais, perguntei para o estranho no meu aposento:

"O que você quer"?

Ele deu um pulo da cadeira, parecia muito impressionado de eu poder vê-lo.

"Você pode me ver"?

E você deve estar se perguntando porquê ele disse isso. Ora, pelo simples fato de ele estar _morto_.

Isso mesmo. _Morto_.

Eu falo com mortos.

Eu sou uma mediadora. Uma pessoa que fala com outras que já bateram as botas e tentam resolver os problemas delas, a fim de essas voltarem a seu caminho de luz. O meu primeiro fantasma me apareceu quando eu ainda era bebê. Pensei que ele era uma pessoa normal e acho que até quis brincar com ele.

E assim se passaram os anos e até hoje eu levo comigo esse _dom_. Eu juro que preferia ter outros dons, como saber cantar ou atuar, mas fazer o quê, você não escolhe seu dom, você já nasce com ele, sabe?

Eu sempre vejo meus irmãos e meu pai, por isso não foi tão difícil assim para mim. Eu converso com eles. Eu posso vê-los e até tocar neles. Mas eu não digo isso a ninguém, ainda não fiquei louca.

Mas voltando ao visitante no meu quarto, eu disse:

"Claro que posso vê-lo. Por isso, diga logo o quê você quer."

"Eu"?

"Não, minha vovozinha..."

"Ah..."

"E então"?

"Eu não quero nada. Como você se chama"?

"Não interessa"...

"Ok.."

"Ah, Merlim! Eu sou Ginevra Weasley, a mediadora, aquela que ajuda os mortos a seguirem seu caminho. E você"?

"Eu sou Draco Malfoy, o fantasma desse quarto, que não está precisando de uma mediadora para ajuda-lo."

E antes de eu responder, ele sumiu.

Tudo bem, ele podia sumir agora, mas se voltasse a aparecer, ia ver! Já batera em vários fantasmas, e apesar de ele ser fortão e alto, eu não tenho medo. Tenho quase 18 anos de experiência.

Tentei trocar de roupa, mas lembrei dele, ele podia muito bem estar ali me vendo trocando de roupa, era muito melhor fazer isso no meu banheiro. Assim que estava trocada, desci e fui jantar com minha família. Todos pareciam muito felizes em me ver, menos Soneca, que parecia mais cansado do que nunca e Dunga, que nunca estava feliz com nada. Depois do jantar subi decidida a descansar. E graças a Merlim não fui interrompida por nenhum fantasma pentelho.

**Nota da Autora**: Ai, não sei se vai ficar bom. Estou tentando. Esse livro, A Mediadora, é da Meg Cabot! D É baseado, vou tentar mudar muita coisa, ok? Outra coisa, é tipo um universo alternativo, é como se o Draco não vivesse à época da Gina, é como se ele estivesse morto há mais de 100 anos, ok?

REVIEWS, PLEASE!

Beijos!

Manu Black 


	2. Shadowland I

Capítulo II- Shadowland I

Acordei muito cedo no dia seguinte, afinal era o meu primeiro dia de aula na Escola de Aurores. Acabei Hogwarts ano passado e graças a Merlim consegui N.I.E.M's e N.O.M's suficientes para tentar ser auror.

Aqui em casa só duas pessoas ainda estudam em Hogwarts: Mestre, meu "meio - irmão" mais novo, que ainda está no terceiro ano, e assim como eu, é da Grifinória. Ele tem inteligência para estar muito mais adiantado, tipo, no sétimo ano, mas Dumbledore preferiu que ele ficasse junto com os outros da sua idade.

E, o outro, Dunga meu "meio - irmão" do meio, que repetiu o sétimo ano e por isso continuará em Hogwarts. Ele é da Sonserina, também pudera, mala e imbecil do jeito que é só podia ser de lá.

Eu e o Soneca (meu "meio – irmão" mais velho) já estamos na Escola superior, eu na de Aurores e ele na de Medi - Bruxaria. Eu ainda não sei como ele consegui entrar lá, mas eu acho que o cargo do pai dele influi um pouco. Não duvidaria nada se próximo ano o Dunga entrasse na Escola de Aurores.

Quando eu digo que o fato de o pai deles ser Ministro da Magia influi muito na vida deles eu não estou mentindo. Todos sabem que em Hogwarts os alunos devem ficar internos, mas meus queridos meio - irmãos não. Eles vão para a aula e voltam para casa, assim como se fosse uma escola trouxa.

Assim que eu desci para o café vi todos à mesa, minha mãe correu para me servir, mas eu comi só um pouco. O fato é que eu ainda não me acostumei com a minha nova família.

Saí poucos minutos depois e antes de entrar no carro do Ministério (é assim que irei para a Escola todos os dias) ouvi minha mãe dizer que eu tinha que falar com o diretor. Não sei porquê, eu não estava lá de favor (assim como o Soneca estava na Escola de medi-bruxaria). Depois de meia hora estávamos à frente de um castelo tão ou mais velho do que Hogwarts. E só Merlim sabia o quanto eu odeio construções antigas. Não, eu não tenho medo de que elas desabem na minha cabeça. Mas sim que tenha certos "habitantes" indesejados. Despedi-me do motorista e entrei no castelo e fui procurar o tal diretor e depois de muitos minutos rodando igual a uma barata tonta eu o achei em uma sala perto do pátio.

O homem era velho (claro), usava vestes bruxas pretas e tinha uma barba branca enorme, quase igual a de Dumbledore. O nome dele é Dominic. Assim que entrei na sala fui me apresentando:

"Bom Dia, diretor. Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley".

"Oh, Bom Dia, srta. Weasley! Feche a porta e sente-se". – disse indicando a cadeira em frente à sua mesa.

"Eu sou o Diretor Dominic, mas pode me chamar de prof. Dominic ou só professor. Bem, a senhorita deve saber que está aqui por que o ano letivo já começou há um mês atrás e só arranjamos uma vaga para a senhorita porque suas notas são muito boas e também por que surgiu um a vaga. Venha comigo e vou mostrar a Escola e sua sala ".

Eu o segui e no caminho o homem me mostrou tudo, desde as salas até os ninhos dos passarinhos que ele criava. Ele estava muito empolgado me contando a história de como a Escola foi construída quando eu não pude mais prestar atenção ao que ele dizia, simplesmente porque alguém nos observava com uma expressão de escárnio. Era uma garota, talvez mais velha do que eu um ano, com os cabelos loiros lisos e bem cumpridos, alta e magra. Ela me olhava da cabeça aos pés com um sorriso debochado. Eu não ouvia mais nada do que o prof. Dominic dizia quando ela esbravejou:

"Então foi essa que vocês arranjaram para me substituir"?

E nessa hora eu esqueci que estava acompanhada e que somente eu podia vê-la, pelo simples motivo de ela não estar viva.

"Como é"?- eu disse com muito ódio.

"Você não pode me substituir! Eu sou linda, loira, a garota mais popular da escola e você o quê é? Feia, sardenta e imunda com essas roupas fora de moda querendo me substituir"?

Espera aí! Eu não sou feia! E minhas roupas não estavam fora da moda! Eu tinha comprado aquela saia e aquela blusa em uma liquidação no Beco Diagonal, mas mesmo assim isso não me tornava fora de moda. E além do mais, eu posso não ser a "rainha do baile", mas sou bonita na medida do possível.

Não pensei duas vezes antes de meter um soco no queixo daquela idiota, fazendo-a voar. Ela podia ser linda, mas não sabia nada de defesa pessoal.

E foi aí que eu lembrei do prof. Dominic. Ele parecia muito assustado, eu confesso que também ficaria se uma louca começasse a falar com o nada e desse socos no ar.

"Você também pode vê-la"?

"Hm...posso. O senhor também?"

"Claro! Oh, Merlim! Em fim eu encontro um igual a mim! Eu sabia que existia outros, mas nunca tive a honra de conhecer nenhum".

"Eu pensei que só eu tinha nascido com esse mal."

"Mal? Ginevra, isso é um dom. Ajudar os mortos a encontrarem seu caminho de luz é uma dádiva."

"Pode ser para o senhor. Mas muitos na cooperam, como essa piran..."

"Ginevra, a Heather está apenas confusa, mas…"

"Alô? Prof. Dominic, essa vaca quebrou o meu maxilar."

"Quebrei não, mas se você quiser e continuar me chamando de vaca eu farei isso com o maior prazer".

"Calma... Heather, querida, você tem que querer ser ajudada. Nós, pessoas como eu e Ginevra, somos mediadores, estamos aqui para ajuda-la."

"Eu não quero ajuda. Eu apenas quero minha vida de volta".

E depois que a va...digo, Heather disse isso sumiu. Depois eu perguntei ao prof. Dominic o porquê da morte dela, e ele me falou que foi suicídio. Isso que dá. Atitudes impensadas dão nisso. Tirou a própria vida e agora a quer de volta.

Alô? Sinto muito, mas isso ela não vai poder ter.

Fui para a sala e a aula era de História da Magia. Eu jurava que aqui não tinha isso, mas infelizmente tem. Ainda bem que o professor não é um fantasma velho e chato, mas sim uma pessoa bem viva e que me pareceu bem simpático. O prof. Carter me apresentou à turma e pediu que eu sentasse perto de uma moça de cabelos brancos. Sem brincadeira. Eu acho que ela é Albina, aquele negócio que os trouxas dizem que falta uma pigmentação não sei onde, então os cabelos da pessoa são bem claros (n.a: sinceramente, eu esqueci o que é ser albino biologicamente, por isso a explicação está assim). Então, logo quando eu me acomodei na minha cadeira, percebi que essa garota estava sendo importunada por outra, que ficava mudando o cabelo da outra a cada toque de varinha. Depois a ouvi dizer "Foi logo se sentar perto da esquisita!"

Eu olhei para ela e vi que pela sua fisionomia não podia atingi-la, pois tinha olhos grandes castanhos e bonitos, muito bem pintados e um cabelo lindo. Eu não sou a mãe dos fracos e oprimidos, mas quando eu vi aquilo lembrei do que eu sofri em Hogwarts. Olhei para ela e disse numa voz baixa:

"Hm... você por acaso tem aquela doença que dá em trouxas que as pessoas dizem coisas que não querem dizer"?

"O quê?"- ela disse parecendo assustada.

"Ah sim! Tourette! Você tem essa doença"?

"Não."

"Então o que você acabou de dizer foi pura grosseria e falta de educação"?

"Ah! Eu não estava te chamando de esquisita, mas ela."- disse apontando para a garota Albina.

"Eu sei que você falou para ela. Por isso mesmo que depois da aula eu vou apenas quebrar sua perna e algumas unhas dos dedos das mãos".

Ela ficou com os olhos ainda maiores e virou-se para frente. Depois disso um reboliço tomou conta da sala e só parou quando o professor deu um murro tão forte na mesa que eu pensei que ele quebrara o braço.

Depois da aula a Albina chegou em mim e disse:

"Você espera que eu agradeça pelo que disse à Debbie?"

"Não. Você não precisa agradecer nada."- eu disse saindo.

"Posso perfeitamente me cuidar sozinha."

"Ok."

Desta vez eu percebi um sorriso no canto da boca dela. Continuamos andando e ela disse:

"A propósito, Dee Dee."

"O que é isso"?

"Meu nome."

"Ah, Ginevra, mas me chamam de Gina."

Então Dee Dee me apresentou todos os alunos da sala. Na hora do intervalo juntou-se a nós um rapaz, amigo de Dee Dee, chamado Brian. Aproveitei meus novos amigos e comecei a especular sobre Heather e o que eu descobri me ajudaria um pouco a descobrir o motivo pelo qual ela ainda estava vagando por estas terras.

Ela, a garota mais popular da Escola (eu não sabia que isso existia até ali), namorava o cara mais popular da Escola (típico). Mas um belo dia, Ryan, o namorado dela, resolveu terminar tudo. Heather, a va...digo... a falecida, não aceitou isso, pegou o revólver de seu pai (que tinha coleção dessas coisas trouxas) e foi até a casa do rapaz. Com a arma apontada para a cabeça ela exigiu que ele voltasse para ela, mas sem sucesso ela apertou o gatilho e caiu sem vida no chão. Com a cabeça, linda e loira, toda esfolada.

Na primeira aula depois do intervalo, fui chamada para falar com o prof. Dominic. Bati na porta e vi que ele estava com visitas. Um rapaz alto, muito alto, de cabelos castanhos curtos estava sentado na mesma cadeira que eu estava no começo do dia. Passados alguns minutos ele saiu e quando eu ia entrar na sala senti a presença de Heather, a qual olhava fixamente para o rapaz, era um olhar cheio de ódio, fúria e poucos segundos depois eu vi tudo ao redor começar a tremer. Eu sabia que não era um terremoto, era apenas a garota testando seus novos "poderes". Vi que ela fitava uma coluna de madeira, e que essa tremia muito. O tremor aumentou e a viga caiu, ia atingir o rapaz, mas a minha primeira ação foi pular em cima dele, salvando-o da morte.

Depois tudo acalmou e eu levantei rápido à procura de Heather, mas ela já tinha sumido. Ajudei o rapaz a se levantar e depois de conversarmos soube que ele era o ex da falecida. Por ele a morte dela acontecera. E agora eu sabia o porquê de ela estar ali. Ela apenas queria mata-lo. Simples. Mas não tanto se eu pudesse impedi-la.

Voltei para casa e assim que entrei no quarto pensei ver o fantasma do cara que parecia ter morado ali, mas acho que foi só impressão. Mesmo assim troquei de roupa no banheiro e desci para jantar.

Uma vez na mesa, minha perguntou-me tudo sobre o meu dia. E eu contei tudo, na medida do possível, claro. Ela não sabia do meu dom. Claro que não. Eu não quero que ela pense que eu enlouqueci ou alguma coisa assim. Eu não quero ser internada no St. Mungus, por isso prefiro guardar esse segredo comigo.

Subi para o meu quarto e fui fazer os deveres que estavam em atraso. Mas eu simplesmente não podia faze-los. Por que meu dever me chamava. Uma alma estava precisando de ajuda, e eu a ajudaria.

Vesti minha roupa preta que eu sempre uso para esse negócio de ajuda a fantasmas, peguei meu rolo de moedas (minha mãe confiscou meu soco inglês, pensando que eu fazia parte de alguma gangue) e minha lanterna. Desci as escadas vagarosamente e graças a Merlim ninguém acordou. Peguei as chaves do carro do Soneca, mesmo eu não tendo carteira, se o Soneca conseguia, eu também conseguiria. Dei partida no carro, mas ele não pegou. Dei alguns socos nele, mas nada. Olhei na garagem e vi uma bicicleta, devia ser do Mestre, peguei-a e fui para a Escola. Quer dizia, ia para a Escola, quando eu vejo uma pessoa parada à minha frente. Juro por todos os deuses que quase morro. Mas olhei bem e vi que era só Draco, o fantasma do meu quarto. Ele segurou a bicicleta e disse:

"Indo a algum lugar, Ginevra"?

"Sim."

"Onde"?

"Interessa?"

"Claro que não, mas eu acho que sua mãe não vai gostar nada de saber que você está saindo à noite".

"Há há há , ela na pode te ver! Agora solta a bicicleta, por favor?"

Ele soltou e eu fui. Que cara chato! Metido! Está para nascer o dia em que um fantasma vai me fazer chantagens. Segui para a Escola e amaldiçoei todos daquela casa (inclusive eu) por não ter uma vassoura mágica. Depois de um bom tempo cheguei no local e tudo estava muito escuro, a única luz existente era a de uma bruxa no alto do castelo. Entrei e fui até o corredor em que vi Heather de manhã. E lá estava ela, encostada na mesma parede.

"Eu sei quem você é, Weasley. E para quê veio".

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, estou tentando fazer a fic ficar ótima, mas tah difícil. É péssimo ter que adaptar o mundo da Susannah (a mediadora da meg cabot) com a Gina... mas eu estou tentando...hehehe... Bem... espero que tenham gostado e que comentem, please!

**Agradecimentos:**

Kathy Malfoy: Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bem, eu adoro os livros da Meg, mas a série que eu gosto mais é essa.. É lindo porque ninguém imagina o final, e aiiiii nem vou dizer como é que termina...haahaha... ) Continua lendo e comentando! Beijos!

Luiza Potter: Obrigada por ler e comentar! LÊ sim esse livro. É ótimo! E português só tem os dois primeiros: a terra das sombras e o arcano nove, os outros só tem em inglês, por enquanto. Vale a pena ler! Beijos! Continua lendo e comentando!

Miaka: Obrigada por ler e comentar! A gina vai ajudar o Draco e muito! Hehehehe, mas não posso dizer mais nada...hahahha...Beijos! Continua lendo e comentando.

Yellowred: Obrigada por ler e comentar! E meu deus, que honra! Adoro suas ficssss! Você escreve tão bem! (momento tiete...heheee) E não tenha medo dessa fic, não dá medo, até pq eu morro de medo dessas coisas! Hehehe Beijos! Continua lendo e comentando.

Fadinha: Obrigada por ler e comentar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Beijos! Continua lendo e comentando.

Vivian Malfoy: Eu espero que seja tão boa quanto a da Meg, mas se pelo menos chegar aos pés eu fico feliz! Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos! Continua lendo e comentando.

Pat: Obrigada por ler e comentar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos! Continua lendo e comentando.

**Pedido**: Gente, alguém aqui beta fics? Esse capítulo eu estou cheio de erros e to sem saco p/ ver o que eu errei. Se alguém pudesse me ajudar eu ficaria tão feliz! Por favor?

**Pedido II**: REVIEWSSSSSS! POR FAVOR! PLEASE!

Beijos!

**Manu Black **


	3. Shadowland II

Capítulo III - Shadowland II 

"Eu sei quem você é Weasley. E para quê veio".

E eu também sei quem ela é. Uma imbecil que se matou por causa de um cara. Ridículo, eu diria.

"Então, já que você sabe me poupa palavras, não é mesmo?"

"Weasley, eu não quero ir embora. Eu tenho que fazer muitas coisas por aqui."

"Como o quê? Provocar pequenos tremores? Derrubar vigas em cima da cabeça do seu ex?"

"Sim, basicamente isso, mas o que eu quero mesmo é matá-lo, assim ele vai ficar ao meu lado para a vida toda."

"Patético. Quem garante que ele vai ficar com você depois de morto?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Que nem sempre quando as pessoas morrem, elas vão para o mesmo lugar que os outros."

Eu não tinha muita certeza se isso era verdade. Mas eu estava tentando convencê-la de não matá-lo, sabe como é; agora estávamos conversando, mas se não resolvesse eu teria que partir para o plano B (ou seja, partir para a porrada mesmo).

"Weasley, isso é mentira."

"Claro que não é! Por exemplo, você está aqui porque quer matá-lo, mas se por acaso você conseguir não haverá mais razão para você continuar aqui."

Ela me pareceu meio confusa. E eu também estava. Comecei a achar que tinha errado de tática. O negócio era partir logo para a porrada.

"Você tem que entender que o Ryan não é mais seu namorado. É por isso mesmo que você está morta, porque ele terminou com você."

"Cala a boca, vaca."

"Você estourou sua cabeça por causa dele. Você meteu uma bala na cabeça porque era e ainda é fraca demais, burra demais pra entender que mesmo ele, Ryan Smith não merecia sua vida. Hoje ele continua vivo, agora disponível... e você? Está morta! Não pode ser a mais bonita, a mais famosa, a mais rica. Porque você agora é só um corpo em decomposição que em pouco tempo virará pó."

Eu acho que depois disso ela ficou realmente furiosa. Tudo começou a tremer de novo, só que de maneira mais intensa, por isso eu resolvi correr; afinal não queria que um pedaço de madeira partisse minha cabeça em duas. Uma estátua de um bruxo de um olho só começou a tremer mais ainda e eu vi a cabeça da estátua descolar do corpo e vir na minha direção.

Saí correndo e Heather me seguiu; os tremores aumentavam e ela gritava palavrões. Cheguei a pensar que alguém ia ouvi-la, mas nada. Era só eu e ela. Por isso mesmo me escondi na sala do Prof. Carter, mas não demorou muito para ela me achar. A cabeça do bruxo de um olho batia na porta com muita intensidade, começando a fazer um buraco no lugar. Sentia que em pouco tempo eu seria atingida pela cabeça da estátua, quando vi Draco na sala.

Meu Merlim! Esse cara está me seguindo. Eu juro que se ele fosse vivo eu denunciava ele, sei lá, por perseguição ou alguma coisa assim.

Mas eu não estava em condições de brigar com ele; por isso procurei jeitos de fugir e a minha única solução foi uma janela (a qual estava muito bem fechada).

Vi Draco pegar uma cadeira e quebrar o vidro da janela para eu passar. Ah tá bom, agora vou ter que agradecer a ele por isso.

"Eu não posso ir. E a Heather?"- eu disse.

"Vou cuidar dela. Agora vai logo, antes que a porta não agüente mais."

Eu passei pela janela e saí correndo, só parando na entrada do castelo. Sentei-me num dos bancos e fiquei tentando ouvir algo; queria saber se a Heather já tinha matado o Draco. Claro que isso é uma coisa meio idiota de se pensar, sendo que ele estava morto e não podia morrer de novo. O negócio é que eu estava mesmo preocupada com ele, tanto que nem senti a presença de mais uma pessoa ali. Só fui notar que tinha alguém quando ouvi uma voz.

"Eu acho que mandei você ir embora."

Gelei. Era o Draco. Graças a Merlim que ele estava bem, quero dizer, ela não tinha... sei lá, descontado a raiva dela nele.

"E a Heather?"

"Já se acalmou um pouco, mas eu acho melhor você ter cuidado. Ela está com muita raiva e aparentemente é mais poderosa do que você imagina."

"Eu percebi. Mesmo assim, eu não tenho medo."

"Ginevra, você é muito teimosa. Não era para você ter vindo enfrentá-la."

"Ah, por favor! Eu sei me cuidar muito bem. Já enfrentei fantasmas mais fortes; ela é apenas uma patricinha revoltada."

Vi Draco se aproximar mais e depois se abaixar em frente a mim. Ele levantou o meu queixo e ficou olhando para mim. Por alguma razão desconhecida eu pensei que ele ia me beijar, então fechei os olhos, deixei a boca relaxada e esperei. Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa quando eu ouvi:

"Ginvera, você está sangrando."

"O quê?"

"Você está sangrando."

"Ahn?"

Então eu vi uns pingos de sangue pelo chão e na minha roupa. Peguei em todo meu corpo até ver que tinha sido o pulso. Ah, eu me feri quando fui escapar pela janela. Nada de grave. Só cortei o meu pulso, não era um ferimento que eu ia precisar de uma transfusão de sangue, mesmo assim ele pegou um pano de dentro do bolso e amarrou no local do ferimento.

"Está doendo?"

"Não. Nem foi nada."

Mas por algum motivo (outro desconhecido) eu tive uma vontade danada de chorar. Não é muito normal as pessoas fazerem coisas legais para mim. Tipo, minha mãe faz. E a Susie, minha melhor amiga de Hogwarts também. E eu não esperava que ele fizesse isso porque eu o tratei mal desde o dia que o vi no meu quarto (mais precisamente anteontem) e agora, ele fica assim me ajudando e cuidando de mim.

Ele me levou até a maldita bicicleta do Mestre, poxa, eu preciso de uma vassoura! Se eu tivesse uma tinha chegado mais rápido em casa. O negócio é que demorou mais a volta do que a ida, já que as ladeiras que eu tinha descido quando vim tinha que subir agora.

Cheguei em casa e subi para meu quarto. Draco não estava lá. Acho que ele não queria incomodar. Troquei de roupa (no banheiro) e depois fui fazer um curativo no ferimento. Peguei o pano que estava no meu pulso e depois percebi que era um lenço; aliás, um lenço muito feminino, com as iniciais P.P. Lavei-o e deixei secando; depois entregaria a ele.

Deitei e dormi como uma pedra, afinal estava muito cansada de tentar fugir da fúria de um fantasma.

Minha intenção, no dia seguinte, era mandar uma coruja para o Prof. Dominic avisando sobre a Heather, mas como eu sou imprestável mesmo eu só acordei com minha mãe me sacudindo. Já tinha passado da hora. E o pior, o carro do Ministério não pôde me esperar. Então eu tinha que ir com o Soneca, que também já estava indo, mas o negócio é que ele não achava as chaves da lata velha dele e se atrasou até eu me vestir, tomar café e descer as escadas dizendo:

"Olha, achei!"- disse balançando as chaves.

O Soneca me olhou com uma cara estranha e nós fomos para o carro. Assim que nos afastamos da Mansão, ele disse:

"Ginevra, na próxima vez que você pegar as chaves do carro, coloque no lugar, por favor."

"Eu não peguei as chaves. Eu as achei."- eu disse fingindo inocência.

"Veja, não tenho nada contra você sair com o carro. Se quer se encontrar com sua gangue, beleza. Só quero que coloque as chaves onde achou."

Caraca. Ele acha que eu tenho uma gangue desde o dia em que me pegou fumando no casamento da minha mãe com o pai dele. Afinal, qual o problema? Nem era cigarro de erva proibida e eu estava muito estressada com aquele casamento. E também era a primeira vez que fumava.

Tentei ignorar o que ele disse e apenas disse:

"Está bem."

Cheguei na Escola e fui logo à procura do Prof. Dominic. Queria avisá-lo que Ryan corria perigo. Mas fui impedida de fazer isso quando a Prof.ª Ernestine me barrou.

"Aonde vai?" - ela disse com aquele ar de "eu-sou-o-Snape-de-saias"

"Vou falar com o Prof. Dominic."

"Você não pode. Ele está muito ocupado hoje; está com alguns funcionários do Ministério, que vieram aqui para saber sobre a ação de vândalos ontem à noite. Eles deixaram a galeria quase toda destruída, a sala do Prof. Carter com a porta estraçalhada e uma janela quebrada; além da cabeça da estátua do bruxo de um olho só, que foi arrancada."

"Ah...então..valeu, Prof.ª"

"A senhorita não saberia de nada a respeito disso?"

"Eu? Claro que não. Agora se a senhora me der licença, eu vou para a minha aula."

E saí rapidinho de lá. Fui para minha aula de Poções e fiquei pensando em como falar com o Prof. Dominic. Eu tinha certeza que a Heather tentaria algo de novo e estava com muito medo de ela obter êxito dessa vez.

Depois de horas de sofrimento o intervalo para o almoço chegou e eu fui ver o Prof. Dom. Quando cheguei na sala dele o vi conversando com Ryan e deduzi que ele já sabia de tudo. Fiquei esperando do lado de fora uns bons minutos quando escuto um estrondo.

Mandei a educação para o alto quando invadi a sala do Prof. Dom e vi o que aconteceu. Um grande e pesado quadro de Merlim, que estava na parede, tinha caído em cima do professor. E Ryan estava do outro lado, desacordado.

Não sabia o quê tinha acontecido, mas imaginava. Heather tentou jogar o quadro na cabeça de Ryan, mas quando Prof. Dom foi salvá-lo recebeu todo o impacto.

Comecei a dar gritos de socorro e num instante a sala estava cheia de gente. Até a equipe do St. Mungus chegar e expulsar todo mundo. Para minha felicidade nenhum dos dois morreu; Ryan "apenas" quebrou os braços e o Prof. Dom quebrou uma perna e um braço. E sinceramente, eu não consigo dizer quem se deu pior; acho que foi o professor, visto que ele é velhinho, já tem uns cem anos, poxa.

Ah, mas aquele projeto de cruz-credo ia ver. O Prof. Dom não tinha nada a ver com a raiva dela. Se ela queria se vingar, jogasse aquele quadro na minha cabeça, mas não na do Prof. Dom que já é velho e indefeso. Ah não! Eu vou dar um jeito nessa piranha...

E não fiquei nada surpresa quando a vi no mesmo lugar de sempre. Rindo como uma hiena.

"Você é simplesmente lastimável."- eu disse para ela.

Mas eu não havia notado que a Prof.ª Ernestine estava perto. Ela se virou para mim, parecendo uma fera e disse:

"Weasley, o que você falou?"

"Ahn? Eu? Ah, eu disse que a senhora é simplesmente adorável!"

"WEASLEY, JÁ PARA A SALA!"

Caramba, que revolta! Eu tive que obedecer e ainda pude ver Heather rindo e a única coisa que pude fazer foi lançar um olhar mortal para ela.

Cansei da Heather. Ela tinha afetado pessoas inocentes; estava na hora de pará-la. Lembrei de um jeito, mas para isso teria que usar os aparelhos de informática que nós usamos na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

Consegui fugir da aula de Historia da Magia e fui, discretamente, para a sala onde estavam os computadores. Inventei uma desculpa qualquer para o professor e comecei a pesquisar.

Depois de satisfeita voltei à aula e fiquei esperando a hora de sair. Meu Merlim, eu vejo que serei uma ótima auror, em dois dias de aula eu mal consegui entender como fazer um Veritaserum. Mesmo assim eu continuei com meu plano; se eu não o fizer a Heather não vai parar.

Quando acabou a aula eu peguei o carro do Ministério e disse para o motorista que iríamos para o St. Mungus. Ele obedeceu e em pouco tempo estávamos em frente a um prédio enorme. Entrei, perguntei onde estavam Ryan e Prof. Dom e a recepcionista me disse os quartos. Em primeiro lugar veria o professor, afinal ele deveria ser o mais debilitado.

Assim que cheguei no quarto o vi conversando com o "manda-chuva" da Escola. Ele é tipo diretor geral, entende? O Prof. Dom estava levando um pau. Quero dizer, o outro estava acabando com o coitado. Entrei sem ao menos bater e o outro decidiu ir embora.

Dou graças a Merlin. Assim poderia falar ao Prof. Dom tudo que houve; e assim eu fiz. Depois de estar a par de tudo ele ainda acha que eu devo conversar com a Heather e convencê-la. Meu Merlim, ele é muito bonzinho. Eu disse a ele que sim, mas eu já sabia muito bem o que farei.

Saí do quarto do prof. D. e fui ver Ryan. Quando cheguei na porta já avistei um monte de gente dentro do quarto. Para ser exata, um monte de mulher. Aff...eu disse que o Ryan é o cara mais famoso da Escola?

Pois ele é! Tipo um Harry Potter, sabe? As garotas me olharam estranho e eu as ignorei. Elas que viessem se meter comigo! Pedi a ele para falar em particular e ele mandou todas saírem.

Fiquei falando de coisas frívolas, como quadribol, a dor que ele sente nos braços e como ele tem que tomar poção de 1h em 1h para passar; até que eu perguntei como se não quisesse nada:

"Hum... Ryan... você tem uma foto da Heather?"

"Tenho sim. Na carteira. Por quê?"

"Nada. Eu só queria vê-la. É que as meninas hoje falaram dela na aula e eu quis conhecê-la."

Ele acreditou. Claro. O cara estava chapadão de tanta poção que tomou. Eu aproveitei o estado dele (Merlin me perdoe por isso) e roubei a foto dela. Tipo, ele nem ia querer mais, não é?

Depois os pais dele chegaram e eu saí rapidinho de lá. Fui para casa e ainda consegui pegar o jantar sendo servido. Assim que terminei, subi para trocar de roupa. Como sempre tive que fazer isso no banheiro, não queria que o Draco me visse em roupas íntimas. Tipo, não que ele fosse fazer algo, ou sei lá, seria estranho.

Decidi fazer minhas tarefas. Tenho metros e metros de pergaminho atrasados. Não posso fazer nada se arranjaram minha vaga só porque a outra faleceu. Estava muito concentrada na história da guerra contra os trasgos, que parece bem ridícula ( embora não tenha sido), quando escutei um "Ginevra".

Cara, eu me assustei muito! Qualquer dia desses eu acabo tendo um ataque igual ao do meu pai; quero dizer, eu já devo estar propensa a isso, não é? E ainda ficam me dando susto...

"Draco! Dá para você avisar antes de se materializar na minha frente?"

"Como?"

"Sei lá, tipo, arrastar umas correntes... ou tocar um sino... cace.. quer dizer...caramba...isso assusta muito!"

"Desculpe, mas não tem como fazer de outro jeito. Então, como vai?"

"Vou bem. E... bem... obrigada por ontem ter me ajudado e me salvado."

"Ah, não foi nada..."- disse ele com ar de importância, mesmo tentando parecer que não tinha sido nada.

Devolvi o lenço a ele e depois ele me perguntou como andava a Heather. Eu disse tudo que tinha acontecido hoje e ele quis saber se eu vou enfrentá-la de novo. Claro que eu disse não, mas a verdade é que vou sim. Mas nem ele e nem o Prof. D. podem saber. É como uma conversa de mulher para mulher.

E eu o farei daqui três dias. É só conseguir o que está faltando...e aí veremos se ela vai ou não. Se não for por bem, será por mal.

**Nota da Autora**: Oie! Espero que tenham gostado! Eu ganhei uma ajudinha! Agora eu tenho uma beta- reader! É a NaHemWe! ÊÊêêê...

**Agradecimentos**:

Princesa Chi: SUA SUMIDA! ( Mal eu te vejo, quer dizer, não vejo mais! ( Continua lendo, fia! E comentando, obvius..hehehe...Beijos!

Ronnie Weezhy: Valeu por ler! Continua comentando e lendo! Beijos!

Thai: Oie! Eu te adicionei no msn? Vc tem? Rapaix, eu ando muito enxerida, mas não liga não...hahahahaha...Eu tb ia adorar ter o Draco no meu quarto...A Heather é chatonilda assim mesmo, toda fresca...liga p/ ela não...(Cara, eu to beba de sono por isso to falando mais besteira...) Continua lendo e mandando review! Bjos!

Kathy.Malfoy: Eu te adiconei no msn e mandei um email! Ficou com raiva não, neh? Fica não! Continua lendo e comentando...Beijão!

Ginny Meg Weasley: Eu mandei um email p/ vc dizendo onde vende e os preços D o livro é ótimo, eu garanto. Continua lendo e comentando! Beijos!

NaHemWe: Oie! Obrigada por betar a fic! ) Ah e continue comentando...obrigação de beta hein! Beijos

Fadinha: Oiiieee! Valeu por ler! Continua lendo, comentando! Beijos!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Ahhhhhhhh, vc gostou mesmo? Obrigada! Lê sempre minhas fics! Eu fui lá na sua! Continua lendo! E comentando, obvius...beijos!

**Pedidos, Propagandas e MARKENTIG! (Pq eu sou marketeira...)**

Gente, leiam a fic da NaHemWe, é muito boa! O nome é A Maldição dos Mortos, vale a pena ler!

E também tem a fic da minha amiuguinha ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, o nome da fic dela é Objeção, é muuuuiiiitooo legal! É uma song! Vale a pena ler também!

E leiam a minha fic Além da Mágoa...heueheheueheue

E me deixem reviews, por favor...

E obrigada pelas reviews e p/ quem lê e não deixa review ( pessoas más)

Beijão!

Manu Black 


	4. Shadowland III

Capítulo IV - Shadowland III 

Os dias se passaram e eu não conseguia arranjar todos os ingredientes necessários para realizar meu plano. Até agora eu só tinha o que pesquisei na internet e a foto de Heather. Ela ainda aparecia lá na Escola, mas só ficava tirando uma da minha cara ou rindo; não podia fazer nada além disso, afinal o seu ex estava hospitalizado, ficando chapado de tanta poção que ele tomava.

O Prof. Dom também estava se recuperando, mas em virtude sua idade mais do que avançada, ele ainda ia ficar um tempo internado. E isso era perfeito.

Tipo, não que eu queira o mal dele, mas com ele no hospital meu plano tinha mais chances de dar certo. O único que podia me atrapalhar era Draco, que ficava todo tempo perguntando o quê eu ia fazer, mas se eu simplesmente dissesse ele ia dar um jeito de fazer que eu não fosse. Ele até tentou me ameaçar dizendo que falaria com o Prof. Dom, mas ele desistiu disso quando o lembrei que o pobre homem está internado, com um pé aqui e outro no mundo dos mortos.

Depois de uma semana consegui, até que enfim, arranjar tudo. Não podia fazer isso de dia, acho que vocês sabem o porquê, não é? Então esperei que todos dormissem. Por volta da meia-noite comecei a arrumar minhas coisas. Peguei minha mochila, minha lanterna, meu soco inglês (eu sabia que não ia precisar deles, mas é melhor andar prevenida), a foto da Heather e os outros elementos. Saí do quarto quase na ponta dos pés e fui para a garagem; tive que (mais uma vez) sair com a bicicleta do Mestre, e quando eu estava saindo vi Draco parado próximo a uma árvore.

"Você vai para onde, Ginevra?" - ele disse sem sair do lugar, parecendo muito misterioso.

"Eu vou para a Escola."

"Uma hora dessas? Sua aula é só de manhã."- disse ele saindo das sombras. E eu pude perceber que havia um sorrisinho de deboche no rosto dele.

"Ha ha ha...que engraçado! Eu não vou lá para assistir aula, estou indo resolver um problema."

"Você não deve ir. Aquela menina é muito perigosa."

"Não se preocupe. Eu sei cuidar de mim, ok? Ah, e nem tente aparecer lá hoje. A noite não vai ser nada boa para fantasmas."

"_Nombre de Dios!_"- ele disse

E foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de sair. Ele era muito chatinho, às vezes. Tudo bem que ele já me salvou da Heather, mas isso não o faz mais legal. E eu não entendia o porquê de ele falar espanhol, às vezes, se ele tinha feições inglesas.

Depois de muitos minutos cheguei na Escola e entrei. Tudo parecia calmo. Segui para a galeria onde Heather sempre ficava. Então comecei a ajeitar tudo: coloquei a foto dela no meio de um círculo feito com sangue de galinha e algumas galinhas velhas (pretas). Só Merlim sabe o meu nojo em fazer isso, mesmo assim eu tinha que fazer; são ossos do ofício. Depois fui dizendo as palavras em português (N.A: Vcs entendem que ela é inglesa, né? E por isso eu coloquei isso...) que eram necessárias e logo fui interrompida por Heather, que dizia, cheia de ódio.

"Sua vaca, onde arranjou essa foto minha?"

Bem, eu ignorei. E continuei falando em português.

"Você está fazendo o quê?"

Eu continuei calada, será que ela não entendia que eu precisava me concentrar?

"Sua vaca, você está me ouvindo?"

"Por favor, Heather, dá para você ficar aqui, mais para a direita?".

"Eca, isso é sangue! Você está louca, Weasley? Anda usando drogas?"

"Isso é só sangue de galinha."

"Sangue de galinha?"

"Sim."

"Sua anormal. Eu exijo saber o que você está fazendo."

Então eu tive uma idéia brilhante. Incrível como eu posso ser inteligente, às vezes.

"Bem, você me disse que gostaria de ter sua vida de volta, não é? Então, eu descobri um jeito."

Os olhos de Heather brilharam e um sorriso escapou dos lábios dela.

"Sério? Você pode mesmo, Gininha?"

Incrível como passei de vaca para Gininha...

"Sim, mas para isso você tem que ficar aqui no meio do círculo. E tem que fechar os olhos."

Então ela ficou no lugar indicado e eu recomecei com o ritual. Não queria estar mentindo, mas não tinha outro jeito. Eu falava as palavras, mas não tinha visto nada acontecer. Heather falava sem parar.

"Gininha, você acha que eu posso visitar o Ryan no hospital? Será que ele não vai ficar com raiva?"

"Sim, você pode ir visitá-lo."

"Eu nem acredito que vou voltar a viver. A primeira coisa que vou fazer é me desculpar com o Ryan."

E ela continuava falando e falando, mas eu mal ouvia as palavras da Heather. Estava muito mais preocupada com o meu ritual, já estava quase desistindo quando sinto um vento forte se formar no círculo, envolvendo Heather. A velocidade aumentava cada vez mais formando uma espécie de cone, em breve ela voltaria. Não para o mundo dos vivos, é claro...

"Gininha, está dando certo?"

"Sim."

"Será que eu..."- ela disse abrindo os olhos

"HEATHER, FECHE OS OLHOS!"

E então ela saiu do círculo e gritou:

"Sua vaca! Você estava se livrando de mim! Eu não ia ter meu corpo de volta."

Então foi aí que toda galeria começou a tremer. Não era como da outra vez, agora era muito mais intenso e eu sentia que a qualquer momento tudo ia desabar na minha cabeça.

Heather voou no meu pescoço tentando me asfixiar. Mas eu já disse que ela não domina a arte da porrada, né? Então eu dei um soco naquela carinha de princesa dela. Ela soltou meu pescoço, mas continuava tentando me atingir de outras formas. A intensidade dos tremores aumentando cada vez mais. Até que uma coisa aconteceu: em um dos momentos que eu desviei de um chute de Heather, ela se desequilibrou e caiu no círculo de novo. O vento em forma de cone voltou mais forte, e eu agora sabia que a galeria ia mesmo cair na minha cabeça. Tudo ficou mais intenso: os tremores e o vento. Até que o ventou parou e Heather não estava mais no círculo. Enfim, tinha ido embora. Mas na mesma hora algo muito pesado caiu na minha cabeça e eu desmaiei.

A Mediadora

Não posso dizer quanto tempo fiquei desacordada ali. Quando abri os olhos senti uma dor enorme na minha cabeça. Vi quatro olhos me fitando. Dois eram do Soneca e dois do Mestre (tudo bem que o Mestre usa óculos, mas eu não vou chamar o coitado de quatro-olhos). Eles pareciam muito preocupados e foi aí que percebi: eu devia estar com uma cara péssima.

Os dois me ajudaram a levantar e perguntaram:

"O que foi que houve aqui?"- disse Mestre todo nervoso.

"Nada..."

"Gina, a galeria caiu na sua cabeça. Eu acho melhor você parar de andar com essas más companhias."

Incrível como o Soneca acha que eu sou de gangue. Estava tão arrasada que apenas disse que sim. Fomos para o carro dele e eu não podia deixar de reparar na atitude suspeita de Mestre. Seus cabelos vermelhos (iguais os meus, por isso, talvez, eu tenha mais afeição a ele, pois parece meu irmão mais novo) pareciam estar pegando fogo.

No trajeto de volta para casa perguntei como eles tinham me achado ao que Soneca respondeu:

"O David me acordou dizendo que tínhamos que ir até a sua Escola para salva-la. Disse que você corria perigo. Eu pensei que fosse imaginação dele, mas quando vi o desespero, resolvi vir."

No momento eu, realmente, estava acabada. Por isso nem quis saber como Mestre (o David) sabia que eu estava lá. A única coisa em que eu pensava era dormir. Insisti em não ir ao Hospital, eles queriam que fosse para ver se tinha tido alguma concussão, mas os assegurei de que estava bem.

Chegamos em casa e tive que subir as escadas com a ajuda dos meus meio-irmãos. Você pode imaginar como eu estava mal. Nem tive tempo de me trocar, apenas me deitei e dormi.

A Mediadora

Acordei no outro dia às duas horas da tarde. Minha mãe deixou eu dormir até àquela hora, pois creditou meu cansaço à mudança de casa. Eu agradeço a Merlim por ter uma mãe assim, mas o problema é que ela na percebeu que não mudei de cidade, apenas de casa.

Vi que já tinham chegado cartas do Prof. Dom, que estranhamente, sabia do meu "pequeno exorcismo" e estava possesso comigo. Eu simplesmente não acredito que Draco foi capaz de fazer isso. Ele me denunciou. Tinha uma carta da Dee Dee dizendo que eu era a nova vice-presidente da turma (cargo antes ocupado por Heather), mas alô, Dee Dee, eu nem sabia que estava tendo eleições! E uma carta de Suzie, minha amiga de Hogwarts, dizendo que passaria a próxima temporada de férias aqui em casa, a pedido da minha mãe, que dizia me achar muito triste.

Passei o dia tentando colocar as matérias em dia. Sabe, às vezes é meio difícil conciliar a vida de mediadora com a vida escolar. Não consegui, porque eu só pensava em como David soubera do meu paradeiro e eu só pude pensar em uma pessoa, muito fofoqueira aliás, mas que já salvara minha vida em duas oportunidades: Draco.

Fui até o quarto do meu meio-irmão mais novo e pedi a ele para dizer como tinha ficado sabendo onde eu estava. Ele disse:

"Gina, se eu disser, você não vai me achar louco?"

Ele parecia bem nervoso e nem sabia que eu já o achava um pouquinho louco.

"Claro que não."

"Bem, ontem, quando eu estava dormindo, ouvi alguém me chamar. Era a voz de um homem. Eu tentei ignorar, mas ele era insistente. Eu não pude vê-lo, mas ele me disse que eu tinha que ir até sua Escola e salvá-la. Disse que você corria perigo."

"E qual o nome dele? Draco?"

"Sim, esse mesmo. Você o conhece?"

"É... sim..."

"Ele é um fantasma, não é?"

"Sim..."

E aproveitando que agora eu tinha alguém que sabia da existência dele, pedi ao Mestre para procurar algo sobre a nossa casa na internet. Ele ficou tão feliz, mas tão feliz, que vou começar a pedir que ele faça meus deveres de casa.

Fui até a cozinha atrás de algo para comer. Minha mãe tinha saído com Alan para fazer compras, então só estávamos eu e Mestre em casa; Dunga tinha saído com sua gangue, digo, com seus amigos e Soneca estava na Escola.

Abri a geladeira (incrível como aqui tem coisas trouxas) e peguei a caixa de leite. Estava lavando o copo quando ouvi uma voz no meu ouvido:

"Gininhazinha..."

Poxa, essas pessoas têm o costume de me assustar. Eu já disse que posso ter um ataque cardíaco?

"Pai! O senhor me assustou! Dá para avisar quando se materializar?"

Ele apenas riu. Estava do mesmo jeito (claro), com a mesma roupa que tinha morrido: um suéter Weasley e a calça de um pijama velho.

"E ai, filha? Como vai?"

"Bem, ontem quase que eu fui assassinada por uma amiga do senhor."

"Amiga?"

"Sim, uma fantasma..."

"Ah..."

Era incrível como ele não aparecia quando eu precisava.

"E então... eu queria saber, quem é aquele moço no seu quarto?"

Eu não acredito que ele já estava sabendo disso...

"Ah, é um morador da casa... ele não quer ir... tipo, igual ao senhor..."

"Eu não posso ir porque tenho que cuidar de você e de sua mãe. "

"Alô, pai? Minha mãe já está casada de novo e eu posso me cuidar sozinha..."

"Gina, você sabe que não me convence... ah... e eu vou falar com esse rapaz, ouviu?"

"Mas, pai..."

E antes de eu terminar ele sumiu. Era assim, aparece de repente e some do mesmo jeito...

Voltei para o quarto tentando me concentrar, mas não adiantava... Até que Mestre entrou no quarto, todo alegre.

"Gina, eu achei."

Ele me mostrou os papéis que ele tinha imprimido. Neles, ele descobriu que a nossa Mansão foi, no passado, um tipo de estalagem e que nela foi cometido um crime de morte. Tinha uma foto (que era mais um tipo de pintura) de uma moça muito bonita (assim, bonita para a época de 1850...), ela era morena, os olhos castanhos e tinha um sorriso muito bonito. O seu nome era Pansy Parkinson. Na pesquisa do Mestre, ela tinha sido a moça mais cobiçada da época, e casara-se com Blaise Zabini; mas antes fora noiva de Draco Malfoy, seu primo distante, o qual foi brutamente assassinado um dia antes do casamento. Ele foi morto na nossa casa, e se eu não estivesse enganada, no meu quarto.

Mestre viu minha cara de susto e disse:

"É o nosso fantasma?"

"Sim... é o nosso fantasma..."

A Mediadora

Na hora do jantar, minha mãe já estava em casa. Ela tinha me mimado tanto que eu pensei em dar uma volta, mas lembrei das minhas tarefas. Depois de muito tempo tentando consegui me concentrar nas matérias, e logo estava tão compenetrada que não notei a presença de alguém no meu quarto.

Só vi que ele estava ali quando levantei minha cabeça e vi seus olhos azuis me fitando. Outro susto. Essas pessoas não entendem o que eu digo?

"Draco, se nós vamos ter que conviver eu acho que temos que estabelecer algumas regras. Número um, avise quando chegar. Eu sempre me assusto. Arraste alguma corrente, toque um sininho... sei lá... mas não fique me assustando..."

"Ok, vou tentar. E a regra número dois?"

"Bem, a regra número dois..."- eu disse olhando para ele, e minha voz parecia um pouco mais alta que o normal. Além do que, sempre eu ficava meio perdida quando encarava os olhos azuis dele.

"Algo errado, _mi hermosa_?"- ele disse chegando bem perto de mim.

Caramba, eu nem sei o que é isso, tipo, eu faltei às aulas de espanhol... mas aquela palavra parecia ter o significado bom. E os fantasmas sempre fugiam de mim, eles não costumavam ficar àquela distância de mim.

Mais uma vez senti que ele ia me beijar. E não sei porquê isso...mas eu inclinei um pouco a cabeça, fechei os olhos e deixei a boca relaxada. Senti que ele estava mais próximo e enfim, quando ia acontecer, minha mãe entra no quarto e Draco desaparece.

Eu mereço. Minha mãe sempre entra nas horas indevidas. Tentei disfarçar, fingindo que estava com dores no pescoço e acho que enfim ela não percebeu nada de estranho.

Ficou me perguntando, pela milésima vez, se eu estava feliz. E eu disse que sim; dessa vez não era mentira. Eu acho que estou começando a aceitar o casamento da minha mãe e a mudança de casa.

**Nota da Autora**: Oi, gente! Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Eu peço que vcs não se desinteressem da fic só pq não tem action. Ela vai ter um action e quase-action, mas eu tenho certeza que a história é envolvente (até pq não fui eu que a criei...foi a tia Meg) e então eu acho que vale a pena ler... na vou pedir comentários, mas qm achar q deve comentar, pode fazer isso que eu não reclamo de jeito nenhum, eu amo ler comentários. Vi a parte dos stats e 480 pessoas leram, mas só 22 comentaram, por isso / tudo bem... eu sei que não existe soh essa fic p/ ser lida e tudo, mas qm puder e quiser, envia uma review... adoro a parte dos agradecimentos... eu acho que jah respondi às reviews...se eu não tiver respondido, puxem minha orelha q prox cap e respondo, ok?

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	5. Ninth Key

Capítulo V - Ninth Key

Minha mãe me disse que por aqui existiam várias flores. Por acaso ela teve a bondade de avisar que tinha também sumagre venenoso? Não. Então, agora estou com erupções em minhas mãos. Se fosse só isso eu até ficaria um pouco mais alegre, mas o problema é que esse troço coça.

"Ginevra, você tem que entender que nosso trabalho é ajudar a essas pobres almas necessitadas."

Adorei as plantas que tem por aqui e também no jardim lá de casa, mas sumagre venenoso? Que diabos é isso?

"Ginevra, você não pode agir como se fosse uma exterminadora. Essas pobres almas perturbadas precisam de nossa ajuda. É por isso que nós, os mediadores, existem. Somos os guias delas. Você não pode simplesmente bater nessas almas e principalmente, exorcizá-las."

Tirei os olhos da erupção, quer dizer, não é erupção, é câncer.

"Eu só usei força física quando foi necessário. Esses irmãos perturbados estão pegando muito pesado com a gente."

"Nunca é permitido usar isso, Ginevra."

Ele parecia bem nervoso. E eu sabia que era por causa de mim que ele estava daquele jeito.

"Olha, Prof. Dom, talvez os fantasmas que o senhor andou conhecendo foram diferentes dos que eu vi por aí. Se por aqui o negócio é só na conversa, comigo não é. Essas almas precisam seguir o caminho delas e para isso, algumas delas, têm que levar um chute na bunda."

"Não, não e não."- ele disse tentando se levantar, mas não conseguiu, porque há uma semana atrás, uma dessas almas perdidas que ele tanto defende, decidiu arrancar a perna dele derrubando um enorme quadro de Merlim em cima do pobre homem. E isso custou a ele uma perna e algumas costelas quebradas. Além disso, tentou matar seu ex-namorado jogando nele uma tora de madeira muito pesada. Destruiu a escola quase inteira e...Vamos ver...

Ah, como eu poderia esquecer? Ela tentou me matar.

O Prof. Dom estava de volta, mas sua perna estava engessada e ele precisava de um par de muletas para andar; e para uma pessoa de sessenta anos até que ele estava se saindo bem. Se por acaso aquela Escola fosse Hogwarts e ele fosse o Filch, eu garanto que ele estava em condições de perseguir quem chegasse atrasado a alguma aula.

"Ginevra, eu e você temos esse dom tão glorioso para ajudar as pessoas."

"Lá vem o Sr. Com essa conversa de dom."

Eu não acho que isso é dom, está mais para uma espécie de maldição. Desde os meus dois anos de idade que esses espíritos me perturbam, me atormentam, me pentelham. Durante dezesseis anos eu agüentei os abusos deles, ajudando do jeito que eu podia. Batendo neles, quando eram teimosos e morrendo de medo que alguém descobrisse esse meu dom tão especial. Ia me chamar de louca, de monstruosidade biológica e me internar em St. Mungus, na mesma Ala em que hoje sta o Prof. Lockhart.

Então mamãe se casou e eu vim para essa cidade totalmente estranha para mim. Conheci o prof. Dom que sofre desse mesmo dom que eu.

"Ginevra, entenda. Nós somos mediadores, não somos exterminadores. Nós ajudamos, não pioramos. Nós aconselhamos, não batemos."

"Ok, Prof. Eu já entendi que tudo aqui é na base da camaradagem."

O Prof. Dom apenas balançou a cabeça e disse:

"Bem, e soube de um acidente que houve a três quadras daqui. Houve vítimas fatais, então, pensei que nós poderíamos ir até lá, para quem sabe, ajudá-los..."

Eu olhei como se ele estivesse completamente louco.

Percebendo minha cara, ele disse:

"E seu final de semana, como foi?"

"Ótimo!"- disse mostrando minhas mãos cancerosas.

"Santo Merlim!O que houve?"

"Sumagre venenoso."

"Mas esse tipo de planta só existe na floresta daqui. Ah, não me diga que você foi ao cemitério."

"Não, prof. Dom. Eu não peguei isso quando estava trabalhando, foi na festa da piscina da Kelly Prescott."

"Festa da Kelly Prescott? E como lá tem sumagre venenoso?"

Bem, eu não podia dizer o que houve. Porque o negócio é que eu adquiri essas "belezinhas" em uma situação suspeita. Na festa, corria o boato de que, meu querido meio-irmão Dunga, estava se agarrando com Debbie Mancuso no vestiário da casa de Kelly.

Eu duvidei. Era muito ridículo para ser verdade. Mas alguém me disse: Vai lá, Gina, olha pela janelinha. E eu, como sou burra, fui. E era verdade. Mas não chegava a ser quase o ato sexual, era mais uns amassos. Vi que o negócio estava ficando quente e saí. E quando eu estava saindo, meio tonta pelo que vi, foi quando caí sobre os sumagres venenosos.

Mas o que contei ao prof. Dom foi uma versão mais light. Eu disse que caí em uns sumagres quando ia saindo do banheiro dos Prescott. Ele acreditou.

"Ginera, é melhor você não coçar. Vou pedir à Srta. Simon que prepare uma poção para aliviar a dor."

"Valeu, Prof. D. Seria melhor eu também não respirar, assim fica mais fácil."

Ele não deu importância para minha ironia e continuou:

"E algum espírito foi pedir sua ajuda esse final de semana?"

"Bem..."

O negócio é que sim, vieram me pedir ajuda, mas não da maneira tradicional.

A primeira vez que ela me fez uma visitinha foi na noite da festa da Kelly Prescott. Eu tinha chegado muito tarde e estava muito cansada. Tomei um banho rápido e dormi; posso até dizer que estava sonhando com algo muito bom quando escutei um grito. Era uma mulher. Ela gritava desesperada, do lado da minha cama. E olha que novidade: ela estava morta.

Eu esperei a mulher se acalmar um pouco e disse:

"Sim, você não precisa gritar. Eu escut perfeitamente bem."

"Você precisa falar com o Red! Dizer a ele que não morri por causa dele. Você pode dizer a ele?"

"Sim..."

Ela deu um sorrisinho e eu perguntei:

"Mas quem é o Red?"

Só que ela não me ouviu.

Tudo bem, eu posso falar com o homem, desde que eu saiba quem ele é!

Quando estava me preparando para voltar ao meu sonho bom, mas fui interrompida por uma voz chamando meu nome, dei graças a Merlim por não ser um grito.

"O que é?" - eu disse me sentando na cama.

Eu tinha ser ignorante com Draco. Era por causa desse cara que eu tenho que dormir de calça e blusão. Não que antes eu andasse pela casa nua, mas agora eu tenho que ter cuidado em manter todas as partes do meu corpo bem cobertas, afinal tem um cara morando no meu quarto.

"Você nem perguntou o nome dela."

"E ela me deu muitas oportunidades para isso, não é?"

"Você podia ter perguntando."

"Com licença. Esse quarto é meu e eu decido como devo proceder com as visitas de espíritos, ok?"

"Ginevra."

Eu odeio quando ele diz meu nome, pelo simples fato de ele não dizer com a voz normal, mas com uma voz tão aveludada que me dá arrepios.

E eu não podia ser delicada com ele, porque se eu fosse acabaria me apaixonando por ele. Isso não seria nada bom, primeiro pelo fato de ele estar morto há mais de um século e depois por ele não mostrar nenhum tipo de afeto por mim.

Não vou negar que tenho vontade de tirar aquela expressão tristonha dos olhos dele, sabe, colocar ele para cima, mas não posso, seria, tipo, proibido.

"Se você vai fazer isso, Ginevra, faça do modo certo."

"Olha, Draco, eu faço isso há dezesseis anos, por isso não venha me ensinar como fazer. Agora você devia ter perguntado o nome dela, afinal vivem no mesmo plano."

"Como?".

"Tipo, vocês são espíritos e devem se entender, não é?"

"Não, Ginevra, não é assim..."

"Olha, eu vou ajudar aquela mulher, mas agora eu só quero domir, ok? Eu estou esfrangalhada."

"Esfrangalhada?"

"Sim, acabada, arrasada."

"Ah."

Ele ficou me olhando e eu puxei as cobertas até a minha cabeça. Eu não gostava de olhar para os olhos azuis dele, sempre eles me enfeitiçavam, por isso não podia olhar diretamente para o rosto dele.

Mas voltando ao Prof.Dom, eu apenas disse para ele:

"Não, nada aconteceu."

"Certeza?"

"Claro."

"Ok, então... você tem certeza que não quer ir lá no local do acidente?"

"Absoluta, Prof. D. Agora vou para a aula."

"Tudo bem. Aqui está seu passe. E tente lembrar do que eu disse, mediadores ajudam, não perturbam."

"Ok, vou lembrar disso."

Sim, vou lembrar logo depois de chutar a bunda do tal Red.

Não importa quem ele seja.

.:.:.:.:.:.: A Mediadora:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.: A Mediadora:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.: A Mediadora:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Não demorou muito para eu descobrir quem era o tal Red.

Eu posso ter poucos amigos aqui, mas afirmo que eles me são bem úteis.

Dee Dee, que por acaso é a editora do Jornal da Escola (eu não sabia que por aqui tinha isso também), me falou quem era o tal homem.

Primeiro eu cheguei, como alguém que não quer nada e mandei:

"Vocês conhecem alguma pessoa que tenha o apelido Red?"

"Claro, nosso velho amigo Rédia, a largatixa solitária."- disse Brian

"Não, eu estou falando de um homem. Talvez ele já tenha mais de quarenta anos."

"Red Beaumont, mas o nome dele é Thadeus Beaumont, ele trabalha com imóveis. O porquê do apelido dele ser Red eu não sei, já que ele não é ruivo, mas é assim que os amigos dele o chamam. Por que você quer saber sobre ele?"- disse Dee Dee

Bem, essa é parte complicada de investigar a vida dos outros, com o objetivo de ajudar alguma alma perdida, como diz o Prof. Dom. Se eu dissesse: "Ah, porque uma mulher, digo, um espírito de uma mulher, apareceu lá em casa hoje de madrugada, berrando, querendo que eu falasse para o Red que ele não a matou", ela simplesmente ia me estuporar, me amarrar e me levar para o St. Mungus.

E, sabe como é, eu não estou querendo ir para lá, sabe?

Eu não gosto de mentir, mas eu faço isso com muita freqüência devido à meu grande dom de ver e falar com os mortos. Ninguém sabe sobre eu ser mediadora, a não ser Prof. Dom, que sofre do mesmo mal que eu, Draco, que é um fantasma, Mestre, que é pequeno demais para os outros acreditarem nele e Suzie, minha melhor amiga de Hogwarts.

Ela não sabe de tudo. Ela sabe, tipo, "por cima".

Uma vez, Suzie pediu à prof. Sibila para ler minha mão e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu vi aquela mulher falar uma verdade. Logo quando eu dei a minha mão à ela, a mulher arregalou os olhos e disse:

"Você fala com os mortos!"

"Ah, professora, eu também falo! Eu falo com o Sr. Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, com o Frei Gorducho, com a fantasma da Corvinal, com o Barão Sangrento, com o Pirraça."- disse Suzie em tom de escárnio.

"Não, querida, não é esse tipo de fantasma. Ginevra vê os fantasmas que, nós não vemos. Ela, além de ver, fala com eles e os ajuda."

Suzie achou muito legal. É por que ela não estava no meu lugar, só eu sei o que sofro com esses meus "amiguinhos". Só para você ter uma idéia, eu vou citar um que vive no meu quarto há uns cento e cinquenta anos, e que, se eu não tiver cuidado, ele pode me ver nua.

Mas, para Dee Dee, eu disse:

"Ah... é que eu li algo que tinha o nome dele..."

"Beaumont não é aquele cara que você dançou na casa da Prescott?"

Eu não lembrava. Sim, eu lembro que dancei com um cara, muito bonito por sinal, mas só porque Kelly implorou para eu dançar com ele, tipo, ela disse que se eu não dançasse com ele, ela nunca mais falaria comigo. Eu não tenho medo dela, mas é melhor não criar confusão, pelo menos por enquanto, não é?

Então, eu sabia que dancei com alguém, só não lembro o nome do cara.

"Não, aquele é o filho. O nome dele é Tad Beaumont."- disse Dee Dee.

"Eu ouvi coisas horríveis sobre ele. Além de andar com o gêmeo não digerido nas entranhas, eu soube que ele está em tratamento psiquiátrico, por causa daquele tique facial dele...e você sabe...essas poções que usam nesse tipo de tratamento, fazem os caras..."- disse Brian

"Como é a Sra. Beaumont?"- eu perguntei, ignorando Brian.

"Não existe Sra. Beaumont. Ela morreu há alguns anos."

Depois da aula, voltei para casa e subi as escadas correndo. Peguei minha coruja, e escrevi uma carta para Red Beaumont. Disse que precisava vê-lo para fazer algumas perguntas para um trabalho da Escola, que era sobre ele. Eu não achei que ele ia cair nessa, mas ele caiu... minutos depois vi Ariel (minha coruja) voltando com um pergaminho no bico.

Ele marcou um encontro no dia seguinte, à tarde. Enfim, ia conhecer o tal Red e depois de dar o recado da falecida, eu podia dar um chute na bunda dele, né? Assim, ninguém ia saber mesmo...

**Nota da Autora**: Oieee! Até que enfim o 5o. capítulo... não ta mto bom, mas eu estou fazendo o possível e o impossível...heheehe... Espero que vocês gostem! Beijos e Comentem!

**Agradecimentos**:

Princesa Chi; Vai demorar um poukinho, mas tem calma, que vai ter action, e sim, com ele fantasma...heheehehe...Beijos!

Paulinha Malfoy; Vc leu o livro? Eu amo tanto esse livro, hehehe  Continua lendo! Beijos!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Moxa!O beijo ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas vai ter…heuehuheueheueheueheue…Beijos!

Yellowred: Sim, o pa da Suzannah (a mediadora real) morreu e eh um dos espíritos que ela vÊ! Eu tb acho triste matar o Arthur, mas eh o jeito...hehehehehe... Viu? A fic não faix medo...se fizesse, eu não escreveria...hauahuahauahaua...Beijos!

Thai: A Molly é mto preocupada com a filha, afinal eh a única q mora com ela, os outros ou morreram ou viajaram..hehehehehe...Continua lendo! Beijos!

Dodis Malfoy: Q bom q gostou da fic! Continua lendo!Beijos!

Kathy.Malfoy: Vc vai ver como esse livro é ótimo... é otimo pq ngm sabe como acaba...ah eo final...bem, o final vc vai ter q ler p/ ver, neh...huhauahauahauahaua...Beijos!

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Sim, eles vao se beijar.. masvai demorar uns 3 cap. Ainda..hehehehe... sim, ela vai conseguir sentir a boa do Draco...heueheueheuehueheueheueP Continua lendo! Beijos! (Eu falei demaissssss...nhaaaaa)

Catarina: C acha q eu escrevo bem? Ah... q iss. Brigada…heheeehehehhee continua lendooo! Beijos!

Fadinha: Continua lendo, viu? Beijaooo!

E também para a Marília que me adicionou no msn e disse que lê minhas fics! Obrigada! Beijos!

E para todos que lêem e não comentam (coisa feia!...heeheeheuehue)...Beijão!

**Pedidos**:

Gente, eu faço propaganda dessas fics pq são boas, se vcs puderem leiam, ta?

OBJEÇÃO, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

RESUMO: Ela é perfeita... como vou competir assim? Mas só vacas leiteiras e vacas sonserinas oferecidas precisam de coisas tão grandes! E daí que eu não sou o modelo que é a Pansy? Coisas pequenas também contam... e eu não sou só uma coisa pequena... Eu sou Gina

A MALDIÇÃO DOS MORTOS, NaHemWe

RESUMO: Draco é um Comensal,e estes estão perdendo a Segunda Guerra.Porém, Voldemort tem a idéia de usar uma maldição terrível e devastadora.Uma maldição que transforma os vivos, em mortos...e os mortos... em vivos.

E como eu adoro mandar beijos...heueheueheuehue...parecendo a Xuxa...

Beijos...

**Manu Black**


	6. Ninth Key I

Capítulo VI- Ninth Key I 

Esperei ansiosamente para o fim da aula do dia seguinte chegar. Sinceramente, não sei o que eu estou fazendo naquela Escola; desde que eu cheguei aqui eu não assisti a uma aulinha sequer em paz. Mas eu não vou reclamar muito, afinal são ossos do ofício.

Assim que a aula acabou, saí correndo para o carro do Ministério (que vai me buscar todo dia).Eu entrei e pedi ao motorista que fosse até a casa dos Beaumont. Quando cheguei vi a Mansão enorme e muito bonita dos Beaumont, tinha até piscina. Um criado veio me atender e perguntou o quê eu desejava; respondi que precisava falar com o Sr. Beaumont, e ele me levou para dentro da casa.

Se por fora eu achei que era divina, por era mil vezes mais. Era uma casa muito luxuosa, não tinha escadas, mas sim aquele negócio dos trouxas, que sobe e desce, acho que o nome é elevador. Então, eu e Marcos (o empregado), entramos na "caixa" e em poucos segundos estávamos dentro da sala do Sr. Beaumont.

Ao contrário do resto da casa, aquele cômodo era bem escuro. As janelas eram protegidas com um plástico preto e pareciam estar muito bem trancadas. Não gostei disso. Sempre quando entro em uma casa, para cumprir minhas missões, eu olho sempre as janelas, porque se algo der errado eu tenho por onde fugir, mas se alguma coisa acontecesse na casa dos Beaumont eu só teria o meu dom secundário; ou seja, porrada.

Thaddeus Beaumont era bem estranho. Quando entrei na sala ele já estava lá, sentado atrás de uma mesa enorme. Vestia umas roupas muito parecidas com as que meu pai vestia, e você deve entender que um homem rico como Red não deveria usar esse tipo de roupa.

Ele mandou-me sentar à sua frente e eu obedeci. Então, o homem começou:

"Srta. Weasley, como vai?"

"Vou bem e o Sr. ?"

"Ótimo! Bem, para qual matéria você está fazendo essa pesquisa?"

Hm... Eu já estou tão acostumada com mentira, que essa até que saiu mais espontânea:

"Bem, não é para matéria. É para o jornal da Escola."

"Certo. A Srta. deseja uma limonada? Chá? Café?"

"Não, obrigada."

"E está com frio?"

"Não, não, eu estou bem."

Mas eu acho que não fui muito convincente, pois logo em seguida ele acendeu a lareira, e pasmem, não foi com a varinha, foi com um negocio, tipo uma caixinha na qual ele apertou um botão.(N.A: controle-remoto)

Tudo ali estava muito esquisito. Aquele homem parecia um pouco "trouxa" demais para um bruxo.

"Então, as dez pessoas mais influentes do mundo bruxo? Espero que eu seja o primeiro."- disse dando uma risada.

"Na verdade, Sr. Beaumont, eu estou aqui para lhe dar um recado e não para fazer uma entrevista."

"Sim?"

"A mulher, desculpe, eu não peguei o nome dela e que por acaso, está morta, pediu para dizer ao senhor que não foi sua culpa o fato de ela ter morrido. Não foi o senhor que a matou. Ela não o culpa. E quer que o senhor pare de se culpar."

"Ela disse isso?"

"Sim."- eu disse me levantando.

Já tinha dado o recado e a expressão no rosto dele me assustou. Se antes ele parecia pirado, pode crer que agora, eu tinha certeza que ele era.

"Então, é isso, Sr. Beaumont. Tchau!"

Fui até o elevador, mas não funcionava.

"Onde você viu? Eu digo, a defunta."

"Eu sonhei com ela."

"Hm... você é paranormal?"

"Isso mesmo!"

Então comecei a procurar as fechaduras das janelas, mas simplesmente elas pareciam ter vindo com defeito da loja.

"Deve ser muito bom ser paranormal, não é? Você pode manter contato com umas pessoas, falecidas, que eu conheço?"

"Bem, isso, digo, esse meu dom, não funciona assim."

Minha busca por uma janela que prestasse continuava. Não era possível que todas fossem iguais.

"Bem, mas se você quiser, você pode falar com eles não é? Eu estou disposto a pagar."

Sim, todas as janelas fechadas e muito bem fechadas.

"Hm...por que as janelas são todas assim?"

Enfim ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo e disse:

"Ah, é que eu sou sensível à luz."

Pronto, ou o cara era: a) Doido. b) Vampiro ou c) Feito de gelo.

E, sinceramente, eu não sei qual a melhor das opções.

"Bem, o Sr. Pode abrir o elevador para mim? Eu tenho que ir para casa."

"Você acha que se eu ficar quietinho aqui, essa mulher aparece de novo para eu falar com ela?"

"Não. Por favor, abra a porta do elevador."

E enfim eu senti a maçaneta girar na minha mão. Mas não foi aberta pelo Sr. Beaumont, mas sim por Marcos.

"Marcos! Essa é a Srta. Weasley. Ela é paranormal!"

"Paranormal, hein?"

Então, o Sr. Beaumont começou a falar tudo da conversa e então Marcos disse:

"Ah, fico feliz que tiveram uma conversa agradável. Agora a Srta. Weasley tem que ir."

Então, antes de o Sr. Beaumont tentar falar algo, Marcos me puxou pela manga do casaco e me jogou no elevador, depois entrou e descemos. No trajeto de volta à rua (eu não devia, mas dispensei o motorista do Ministério, por isso teria que voltar a pé), o homem falou:

"O Sr. Beaumont machucou a Srta?"

"Não."

"Fico feliz. O Sr. Beaumont estava muito cansado. Ele é muito importante. Ele não tem tempo para garotinhas que pregam peças."

"Peças? Olha... o que eu disse a ele é verdade..."

"Srta. Weasley, eu não quero ligar para seus pais. E se você prometer não perturbar mais o Sr. Beaumont, não conto nada sobre a sua brincadeirinha hoje."

"Ok."

"Obrigado."

Passamos pela piscina e eu não pude deixar de ver a visão do céu, ou sei lá, um Deus grego bem aqui na Terra.

Era Tad Beaumont de calção de banho. Eu nunca pensei em ver algo tão bonito. Eu fiquei meia-hora, mais ou menos, olhando aquele homem, quando percebi que estava sendo muito ridícula. Acordei e falei:

"Oi, Tad."

"Ah, oi! É você!"

Estava na cara que ele não lembrava meu nome.

"É. Gina Weasley. Da festa da Kelly Prescott."

"Claro, eu lembro. Como vai?"

"Você conhece esta moça?"- disse Marcos

"Sim. A gente se conhece há um tempão."

Coitado do Tad...Não sabia mentir, mas Marcos pareceu acreditar.

"Bem, então você mostra a saída a ela?"

"Claro!"

Quando Marcos saiu, eu e Tad ficamos conversando um pouco e então, eu disse:

"Bem, você pode me emprestar uma coruja? É que preciso pedir ao meu meio-irmão que venha me buscar."

"Ah, eu vou te deixar. Espera só eu vestir a roupa."

E saiu.

Eu não reclamaria se ele fosse daquele jeito, mas tudo bem.

Ele voltou alguns minutos depois muito bem vestido, mas eu pude perceber uma erupção no pescoço dele, e então eu gritei:

"MERLIM, O QUÊ É ISSO?"

"Ah, nada... é sumagre venenoso... não sei onde peguei..."

Sim, eu sabia onde ele pegou. Na festa da Kelly, quando eu e ele dançamos, eu encostei minhas mãos cancerosas no pescoço dele e agora ele estava daquele jeito.

"Mas eu sei"- então eu levantei minhas mãos.

E ele começou a rir.

"Olha, Tad, desculpa, eu tropecei numas plantas na casa da Kelly e..."

Mas ele continuou rindo e em poucos minutos eu também estava rindo com ele.

Em poucos minutos entramos no carro dele e fomos para minha casa. No caminho conversamos sobre coisas sem importância, como a última partida de quadribol dele.

Assim que cheguei na minha casa, fui surpreendida com um beijo.

Sim, meu primeiríssimo beijo. (N.A: Lembrem-se que essa fic é um universo quase paralelo e por isso, é como se não existisse o Miguel Córner.)

Isso é tão impossível de se acreditar, não é? Eu sei que sou muito bonita e tal, mas fazer o que se os garotos não se interessam?

Costumo colocar a culpa no meu dom, isso me faz alguém muito estranho.

Mas, voltando a Tad...

Ele estava muito interessado, porque de um beijinho de despedida, o beijo foi sendo aprofundado e o clima dentro do carro estava ficando realmente quente, quando escuto alguém me chamar no banco de trás.

Eu simplesmente gritei.

E Tad só pode ter me achado louca.

"O que foi, Gina?"

"Ah, não parem por causa de mim!"- disse a pessoa no banco de trás.

"Tenho que ir, Tad. Desculpe."

Saí correndo do carro, meu rosto estava pegando fogo, de tanta vergonha, quando Draco me alcançou.

"A culpa é sua." - disse ele.

"Como é?"

"Você não deveria deixar avançar assim, Ginevra."

"AVANÇAR?'"? - Perguntei, estupefata. Quem ele pensava que era?

"Você nem o conhece direito. E vocês estavam quase..."

"Ahhhh não... não mesmo, Draco."

"Bem, você sabe que estavam."

"Aquilo era só uma despedida!"

"Ginevra, eu morri há cento e cinqüenta anos atrás, mas sei como as pessoas se despedem hoje. E, quando alguém se despede de outra pessoa, as bocas ficam separadas e principalmente, as línguas ficam dentro das suas respectivas bocas. ."

"Ah, Merlim, você não disse isso."- eu disse entrando em casa.

"Sim, eu disse!"

"Quer saber, Draco? Você está parecendo um namorado com ciúme!"

"_Nombre de Dios_! Eu não estou com ciúme por causa daquele..."

"Tad nunca lhe fez nada."

"Tad é um..."- e completou a frase falando espanhol.

"Fale inglês."

"Não falo. Ele não serve para você, Ginevra!"

"Você nem mesmo sabe quem ele é!"

"Dele eu sei o bastante para dizer que é um imbecil."

"Bem, o pai dele pode até ser um imbecil, louco, insano, mas o Tad não."

"Ginevra, o problema é que você não aceita ajuda dos outros. Quer fazer as coisas do jeito que bem entende, sem aceitar meus conselhos ou os do seu professor. Acha que sabe cuidar de si sem precisar de ninguém."

"E não preciso mesmo. Eu venho fazendo isso há anos e não vai ser você quem vai me dizer como fazer."

"Você precisa pedir ajudar ao professor. Esse caso é grave."

"Ok, vou pedir, está bom para você?"

"Ótimo."

Eu nem tinha percebido que nossos rostos estavam separados por centímetros. E o pior é que eu não pensava em como odiava Draco e como ele era chato, mas em como ele parecia bonito mesmo depois de cento e cinqüenta anos morto.

Então fechei os olhos e relaxei a boca, mas tudo que senti foi a porta bater na minha cara.

Abri os olhos e vi Mestre, comendo Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores.

"Com quem você gritava? Ouvi lá do meu quarto."

"NINGUÉM"- eu gritei e fui para meu quarto.

Pobre Mestre...

.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.: A Mediadora :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.

Decidi contar ao Prof. Dom sobre a defunta e o pai do Tad. Ele achou tudo muito estranho e disse:

"Sensível à luz, o apelido dele é Red, mas ele tem cabelo preto. Você não entende, Ginevra?"

"Claro. O cara pirou na batatinha..."

"Não... ele é um vampiro."

"Como?"

"Sim, Ginevra, vampiro."

"Sei..."

"Como?"

"Ah, Prof. Dom, vampiro? Não acredito. Quer dizer, se ele é um vampiro, por que não me atacou quando nós estávamos sozinhos?".

"Ginevra, isso eu não sei dizer, mas tudo índica que ele é um vampiro, sim. E que, por isso mesmo você não deve ir mais lá sozinha, aliás, nem acompanhada, entendeu?".

Incrível como às vezes o Prof. Dom parece com minha mãe. Não na aparência, quero dizer. Ele vive me dizendo o que fazer e o que não fazer.

Em poucos minutos saí da sala e deixei o Prof. Dom fazendo a coisa que ele mais gosta: navegar na internet. Acho que para ele, a melhor coisa que fizeram na Escola foi colocar um computador na sala de Estudo dos Trouxas.

Depois da aula, recebi a "visita" de um garotinho, chamado Timothy, que pedia a minha ajuda para criar o gatinho dele. Ah, existe tarefa mais fácil?

Chamei Brian e Dee Dee para irem comigo, até porque nós íamos no carro de Brian, e fomos à casa do garoto. Dei as características do gato ao Brian e nós, eu e ele, começamos a procurar. Dee Dee ficou navegando na internet, olhando algumas coisas sobre Thaddeus Beaumont (a meu pedido).

Procuramos Spike (o gato) por muitos minutos, até que Dee Dee me chamou. Ela achara várias páginas sobre os Beaumont e numa delas dizia que, Thaddeus era acusado de estar envolvido em uma série de assassinatos. Na página, havia fotos das vítimas, mas nenhuma delas parecia com a defunta.

Todas as vítimas eram donas de grandes propriedades, que, com o desaparecimento de seus donos, eram compradas pelas empresas Beaumont.

Mais tarde, Brian conseguiu achar Spike e como o gato era muito afoito e feio, o guardamos numa bolsa. Quer dizer, na minha bolsa. No trajeto de volta, Brian dizia que a tia de Dee Dee era cartomante e à medida que as casas iam se afastando eu percebi que não estávamos indo para casa.

Brian parou o carro em frente a uma casa velha e mal cuidada. Entramos e eu percebi o olhar de desgosto quando Dee Dee viu a tia. Era uma mulher muito magra e tinha os mesmos cabelos brancos da sobrinha. Ela abraçou a menina, mas essa não retribuiu.

A mulher, auto-intitulada cartomante, insistiu em pôr as cartas para mim. Puxou a primeira carta e arregalou os olhos. Embaralhou tudo de novo e puxou de novo, a mesma coisa. Isso se repetiu inúmeras vezes, até eu cansar e dar uma olhada pela casa.

Vi um quadro na parede e não pude acreditar. Era igual a uma das vítimas do Beaumont. Será que a tia de Dee Dee conhecera a mulher? Fiquei me perguntando várias coisas, quando ouvi uma voz nas minhas costas:

"Bem, você me chamou e eu estou aqui. O que quer?"

Era a mesma mulher que eu tinha visto na foto da internet.

**Nota da Autora:** Oieee! Gente, tenho que explicar umas coisinhas:

Primeiro: Eles usam internet na Escola pq não tem a msma "carga" de magia que tem e Hogwarts. E também, é uma forma de eles estudarem os trouxas.

Segundo: O Draco fala algumas coisas em espanhol, pq cara, eu acho tão sensual...hauahauhauahauahua, brincadeira, nos próximos capítulos eu vou explicar o porquê, disso, ok?

E uma pergunta, vcs acham que eu devo modificar a fic para um universo totalmente alternativo? Ou seja, mudar tudo e colocar todo mundo como trouxas?

**Agradecimentos:**

Princesa Chi: Ah, obrigada pelo elogio, eu fico taum feliz... : Eu acho que estou piorando, mas se você acha que estou melhorando, nem vou discordar...heueeueheuehue... Beijões!

estrelinha W.M: Pelas minhas contas, começará daqui a uns...seis capítulos...heuehueheuehuehue, mas nem por isso você vai deixar de ler, né? Diz que não vai fazer isso! Eu garanto que vai ter action, e um action tão lindo...heeheueheueheehue...Beijos!

Lana: Clarooo que eu lembro de você:))))))))) Quanto à defunta, bem, é isso e não é isso...heueeueheueheueheue...Beijos!

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Sim, eles vão se beijar, em breve...hihohohuhuhu...continue lendo e verááááá! Quem sabe a Gina já não gosta dele? Hihihihihihi Beijos!

Kathy.Malfoy: Eu acho que seria muita maldade sua...heueheueheueheueue...brincadeira, e sim, acho que você consegue ler os livros antes da fic, estou planejando termina-la daqui p/ próxima semana, mas não sei se consigo...hehehehehe..Beijos!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Oieee! Adorei falar com você! Aparece mais no msn! E quanto ao action, vai ter, moça...calma...heueeheueheuehue Beijosss!

Aewwwww...comentem...please...por favor... per favore (ahm?)...hauahuahaua…vai lá gente...aperta o botaozinho e reviewwwww...:D

Beijos e obrigada a todos!

Manu Black 


	7. Ninth Key II

Capítulo VII - Ninth Key II

Eu pulei quase um metro quando ouvi aquela voz. Certo, eu faço isso há muito tempo, mas nunca me acostumo com o modo que eles aparecem. Não seria possível arrastar umas correntes?

"E então? O que você quer? Eu não tenho o dia inteiro, sabe? Por que você me chamou?"

Encarei aquela mulher, espantada. Eu não tinha chamado ninguém, apenas fiquei ali, olhando a foto dela.

"Sra. Graffin?"

"Sim, sou eu. Você me chamou, não foi?"

"_Mas o arcano nove..."- _eu ouvi a voz de Pru (a tia de Dee Dee) dizendo.

"É, acho que chamei."- eu disse, confusa.

"Bem? O que há?"

"Hm...eu gostaria de saber se... se foi o Sr. Beaumont que a matou. Foi ele, não foi?"

Então, a expressão carrancuda da Sra. Graffin mudou. Ela disse:

"Merlim, finalmente alguém descobriu!"

"Sim, eu descobri e vou impedir que ele machuque mais alguém."

"_Você_?"- ela disse em tom desdenhoso.

"É, eu."

"Você vai impedi-lo? Você é uma criança, uma garotinha."

"Sim. Eu só tenho aparência de garotinha, mas a verdade é que já sou bem grande e sei cuidar desse tipo de gente. Eu sou uma mediadora."

"Mediadora? E isso melhora o quê?"

"Olha, senhora, eu sou nova, mas sei o que devo fazer, apenas me diga onde está enterrado seu corpo."

"Meu corpo? Você enlouqueceu? Beaumont não deixou nenhum vestígio do seu crime, livrou-se de todas as provas, inclusive do meu corpo. Nada restou. Não há como você acusa-lo, não existe nada que prove o quanto ele é culpado. Ele é um monstro."

Antes de eu conseguir dizer algo, Dee Dee surgiu do nada, atravessou o fantasma da Sra.Graffin e disse:

"Arrggh... que arrepio..venha Gina, vamos sair daqui."

"Sinto muito, Gina, mas algo deu errado e não pude ver muito claramente as cartas para você" - dizia Tia Pru, tristonha.

"E então, Gina, conheceu alguém assim como a Tia Pru?"- disse Brian

"Não exatamente."

Mas a verdade é que sim, conheci gente de todo o tipo, devido ao meu incrível dom.

Assim que voltamos para o carro consegui esquecer totalmente a história da Sra.Graffin, pois agora estava mais preocupada em saber o que fazer com aquele gato medonho. Não, não é que eu odeio gatos, mas esse era muito estranho. Tinha uma orelha meio cortada, o pêlo alaranjado raspado e seus olhos pareciam me dizer algo. Além disso, tive que ir, a viagem de volta inteira, lutando com ele.

Depois de muitos minutos de sofrimento, tentando não perder Spike e também, tentando preservar minha bolsa, eu cheguei em casa.

Quando saí do carro vi minha mãe na porta me esperando. Achei estranho. Fui até ela e com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela disse, toda feliz;

"Gina, olha quem veio te ver! O Sr. Beaumont e Tad estavam passando aqui perto e resolveram te visitar, não é ótimo?"

Vi Tad sorrindo para mim e apontando para uma foto minha com dez anos, em que meus dois dentes da frente, faltavam.

"Oi"- eu sorri do mesmo jeito da foto, mas claro que com os dentes.

"Gina, o Sr. Beaumont e Tad queriam te convidar para jantar na casa deles, não é ótimo?"

Sim, sim, tudo que minha mãe dizia, para ela, era uma beleza. Mas eu não estava achando nada "ótimo" por ali.

"Ok. Vocês se importam se eu for trocar de roupa?"

Eles disseram que não e eu subi as escadas, apressada, numa tentativa frustrada de não correr.

Entrei no quarto e soltei Spike que saiu destruindo tudo que via pelo local. Entrei no banheiro para trocar de roupa e pude ouvir Draco perguntando o quê era Spike.

"É um gato."- eu gritei do banheiro.

"Tem certeza? Parece com um pônei."

"Tenho, olha, Draco, eu estou frita."

"Ahm?"

Às vezes ele não entende muito bem o que eu falo. Sabe como é, o cara nasceu há mais de um século.

"Eu estou numa encrenca."

"O que foi dessa vez, Ginevra?"

"Sabe, o pai do Tad e ele estão lá embaixo. Eles me convidaram para ir jantar na casa deles. O negócio é que descobri que Red Beaumont é um assassino ou um vampiro e não sei como me livrar dessa. Então, você pode me fazer um favor?"

"Claro, _mi hermosa_."- disse Draco numa voz sensual e cariñosa.

"Bem, se eu não chegar até meia noite, você pode ir até à Escola e avisar ao Prof.Dom?"

"Tudo bem, mas se ele é tão perigoso, por que você..."

Ouvi batidas na porta e minha mão falando:

"Gina, já está pronta?"

"Sim, mamãe."

Peguei minha bolsa com meu "kit sobrevivência", que era composto por um soco inglês, uma cruz (no caso do cara ser vampiro), minha varinha, spray de pimenta, lanterna e, bem, uma pena.

Ela me acompanhou até a sala e lá nos despedimos. É, despedida, poxa, eu não sabia se ia ver minha mãe de novo. Parti para a casa de Tad e deixei tudo "rolar".

Chegando lá, Tad e eu comemos, mas o pai dele, o qual ME convidou para o jantar, não comeu nada. Eu comi. E Tad também, comeu um bocado, aliás.

Mas ele sentou-se à mesa com uma taça de vinho tinto, quer dizer, parecia vinho, mas eu não sei se era sangue ou se era a bebida.

Depois do jantar, fomos até à sala de estar, onde foi servido café para todos. No meio da conversa entre mim e Tad, percebi que em um minuto ele falava alegre e feliz comigo, mas depois de um gole no café ele simplesmente desmaiou.

Entrei em pânico. O pai matou o filho. Imagina o que ele ia fazer comigo?

"O que o senhor fez? MATOU O TAD!"

"Claro que não! Ele apenas tomou um pouco de poção do sono, amanhã ele acordará normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido."

"O senhor é um louco varrido."

Então, cheguei perto dele borrifei o spray na cara dele, mas não foi bem uma borrifada, foi apenas um _spif _que não deu em nada. Fiquei desesperada. Em casos assim, um spray de pimenta sempre funcionava, era a ocasião para eu fugir, mas logo agora ele me falta.

"Ah, spray de pimenta? Que infantil, Ginevra!"

Ele me agarrou e eu comecei a gritar:

"Solta ou vai se arrepender."

"Você tem que me ajudar a falar com as pessoas que eu causei a morte. Eu sei que pareço um monstro, mas não sou."

"Diga isso à Sra. Graffin!"

Mas ele não me ouviu.

"Você não sabe como eu me arrependo. As horas que eu passo me culpando..."

Sem ele perceber comecei a mexer na minha bolsa.

"Então, para acabar com isso o senhor deve confessar seus crimes. Esse é o melhor remédio."

"Não, eu não posso. Eu sou diferente e a polícia não ia entender..."

Então ele sorriu e eu na sabia se era verdade ou fruto da minha imaginação, mas eu vi os incisivos dele bem pontudos. Fiquei pirada, nessa hora. Eu sabia como lutar com fantasmas, mas com vampiros? Eu até podia encarar, mas nunca lutei com um. Por isso, eu acho que minha reação seguinte é até explicável.

Peguei a pena e enfiei no peito dele. Ele olhou para mim e disse:

"Merlim."

"Vai se catar!"- eu disse, tirando as mãos dele de cima de mim.

Ele tombou para o lado e caiu em uma poltrona.

Bem, então é isso.

Eu tinha acabado de cometer um homicídio.

Então, para minha surpresa, eu comecei a gritar. Pedi socorro e então surgiu Marcos, que disse:

"O que houve por aqui?"

"O Sr. Beaumont deu uma poção para o Tad e bem, eu fiquei nervosa e matei o Sr.Beaumont."

Realmente eu não sabia o que estava dizendo.

Marcos foi até o corpo de Red e disse:

"Não, ele não está morto, só desacordado."- ele tirou a pena do suéter do chefe e foi até Tad.

"Os dois só estão desmaiados, Srta. Weasley."

"Bem, é que o Sr. Beaumont ele me assustou com aqueles dentes, e a sensibilidade à luz, então eu achei..."

"...que ele é um vampiro. você sabe?"

"Ele tem um problema psicológico. Ele não é vampiro, mas pensa que é. Pensa que matou dezenas de pessoas, mas garanto que não, ele é inofensivo. Nem sei como me desculpar."

Marcos me levou até a entrada e na porta, disse:

"Eu acredito que isso não aconteceria se a Srta. não tivesse inventado aquela história de paranormalidade. Que fique claro, não conte nada do que viu hoje a ninguém ou então terei que contar aos seus pais a sua 'breve' ficha policial."

O sacana me pegou. E ele sabia disso, muito bem.

"Boa noite, Srta. Weasley."

E, mais uma vez, para provar que essa vida e mediadora é um pé no meu saco, eu nem comi a sobremesa!

Aparatei para casa e minha mãe quis saber de tudo. Eu dei a desculpa de que estava com sono e subi. No meio do caminho, Mestre perguntou por quanto tempo Spike (como ele tinha descobrido o gato eu não sabia) ia ficar em casa e eu disse que apenas naquela noite.

Entrei no quarto e ouvi minha mãe gritar lá debaixo que tinha alguém querendo falar comigo pelo telefone. Incrível como às vezes eu penso que vivo em um mundo trouxa, tanto aqui em casa como na escola, há muito mais objetos trouxas do que mágicos.

Desci de novo e peguei o telefone, ouvi a voz do Prof. Dom:

"Ah, olá, Ginevra! Desculpe a hora, ma eu precisava falar da reunião do conselho de estudantes..."

"Pode falar, professor, minha mãe não está ouvindo."

"Ginevra, como você pôde? Ir sozinha até aquela casa quando eu disse que você não fosse! E esse tal de Draco? Quando você pretendia me falar dele?"

Eu sabia que ele ia receber a notícia de ter um rapaz morando no meu quarto, desse jeito, por isso mesmo que não falei.

"Ele disse que está morando no seu quarto desde que você e mudou para cá!"

Eu tive que afastar o telefone do meu ouvido, pois ele gritava muito e sabe como é, não preciso de uma surdez, agora.

"Você pensou no que sua mãe vai dizer quando souber? Não sei o que vou fazer com você, Ginevra!"

Ainda bem que eu vi o sinal de chamada em esperar piscar, então eu disse ao Prof. Dom:

"Ah, um minuto, por favor, Prof.Dom."

Na outra linha era Dee Dee.

"Ei, Gina, eu descobri mais algumas coisas sobre o pai do seu namorado."

"Ele não é meu namorado."

"Ok, do seu futuro namorado. Bem, desde que a mulher dele, mãe de Tad morreu, há dez anos, de um ataque cardíaco, que as coisas realmente pioraram para o Sr. B."

"Como assim?"

"O Sr. B. perdeu o interesse por suas empresas e começou a se isolar, então ele passou quase todas as responsabilidades para seu irmão."

"Irmão?"

"Sim. Marcos Beaumont."

Marcos? Mas eu pensei que ele era um mero lacaio.

"O Sr. Beaumont é o dono de tudo, mas quem controla as coisas, há dez anos, é Marcos Beaumont."

Gelei.

Então não foi o aspirante à vampiro que matou a Sra. Graffin. Foi Marcos.

Quando perguntei quem a tinha matado, eu só disse o sobrenome Beaumont, não disse o nome Red.

O sinal de chamada em espera piscou de novo e eu me despedi de Dee Dee.

Pensei que fosse Prof.Dom, mas na verdade era Tad.

"Oi, Gisele."

Ok, ele não sabia meu nome.

"Hm...olá."

"Gisele, eu sinto muito...não sei porque apaguei daquele jeito..."

"Não tem problema, Tad."

"Olha, eu não estava achando sua conversa chata, quer dizer, aquele negócio de conselho estudantil é chato, mas você não é chata..."

Não sei, mas eu penso que ele me acha chata, afinal fica repetindo o contrário todo tempo.

"Gisele, você está com raiva de mim? Olha... você não é chata... desculpa mesmo..."

Não sei o porquê de eu agir tão agressiva, em seguida, talvez porque ele simplesmente na podia entender meu nome?

"Olha, Tad... vai crescer."

"O quê?

"VocÊ dormiu? Não foi porque eu sou chata, foi por causa do seu pai, ele te deu a poção do sono."

"Gisele, porque você está dizendo isso?"

"Primeiro, meu nome é Ginevra. E depois, o seu pai é meio perturbado."

"Não, ele não é..."

"Claro que é! Um cara que acha que é vampiro? Na próxima vez que você estiver comprando um desses carros chiques ou esses seus cordões de ouro, bregas, você se pergunte de onde vem esse dinheiro. Não, pergunte ao seu tio."

"Eu vou perguntar."

"É para você fazer isso mesmo."

E bati o telefone na cara dele.

Voltei para o meu quarto e dei de cara com Draco. Ele e Spike se entenderam muito bem. O gato estava deitado no colo do rapaz, enquanto este coçava suas orelhas.

"Epa, essa é uma cena digna de _Eu só acredito vendo_".

Draco riu.

"Ele gosta de mim."

"Nem se apegue muito. Ele vai embora em breve."

"Por quê?".

"Porque Dunga é alérgico e minha mãe nem sabe que eu estou criando um gato aqui".

"Agora a casa é sua, portanto você pode ficar com o gato."

"Não. Eu ainda me sinto hóspede aqui."

"Então, tente ficar aqui durante cento e cinqüenta anos e você se acostuma."

"Muito engraçado. Além do mais, o gato não me suporta."

"Ele só não te conhece. Gato, essa é Ginevra. Ginevra, esse é o gato."

"Spike."

"Como?"

"O nome dele é Spike."

Draco olhou para o gato apavorado.

"Que nome horrível para se dar a um gato."

"Então, Draco, você foi ver o Prof.Dom?"

"Por que você não contou a ele que eu morava aqui?"

Interessante como todos os homens que eu conheço me dão um olhar de reprovação.

"Bem, é que ele já é idoso e não ia entender, sabe? Então, vocês não se deram muito bem, né?"

"Não. Entre seu pai e professor, eu prefiro seu pai."

"Amanhã vou contar ao Prof. Dom como você me ajudou, então ele vai te aceitar."

Draco parecia bem magoado. E pela cara dele eu sabia que ele não achava que ia ser tão simples.

"Olha. Desculpe mesmo. Eu deveria ter contado. Deveria ter apresentado vocês! Vamos almoçar os três juntos, assim o Prof. Dom fica conhecendo você melhor."

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

"Eu não como, Ginevra."

"Ah, é...esqueci..."

Draco continuou brincando com Spike e eu, na maior cara de pau, disse:

"Se existisse um modo de fazer com que você não estivesse morto, eu faria."

"Sério?"

"Sim, mas o problema é que se você estivesse vivo você não ia querer ficar comigo. Você estaria na faculdade, saindo com garotas loiras, peitudas e muito mais bonitas que eu."

"Claro que não. Eu ia querer ficar com você."

"Não. Eu sou chata e você está morto há tempo demais para saber do que eu estou falando, não sabe das coisas."

"Claro que sei!"

"Não, você não pode me fazer sentir melhor. Eu sei que há coisas que não podem mudar."

"Como estar morto."- disse Draco num sussurro.

Bem, isso acabava a conversa. Eu estava deprimida- por Draco estar morto, por Spike, por Tad- quando de repente, Draco levantou meu queixo e virou meu rosto para ele. E pareceu que tudo mudou para melhor, do nada.

A luz da lua no rosto de Draco deixava-o mais misterioso e conseqüentemente, mais bonito. Percebi uma pequena cicatriz na sua sobrancelha, bem fina, quase imperceptível.

Foi aí que percebi que, todas minhas tentativas para não me apaixonar por ele foram em vão. Eu pude comprovar isso quando o toque dele fez meu coração bater muito forte, quase pulando do peito.

Mas nunca descobri se ele ia ou não me beijar, porque de repente, apareceu no meu quarto a louca furiosa, a defunta histérica.

Juro que pulei meio metro, eu não consigo me acostumar.

"Ah, Merlim"- eu disse colocando as mãos nos ouvidos- "o que foi dessa vez?"

"Você não disse ao Red."

Ela tirou o capuz que cobria o rosto dela. Não parecia nada com Sra.Graffin, essa era muito mais jovem e mais bonita.

"Claro que eu disse!"

"Não! Você não disse! Tem que dizer."

"Draco, diga a ela. Eu disse, não foi?"

"Sim, ela disse."

"Não..."

"Espera... que Red é esse? É o Red Beaumont?"

"Não! É o Red! Red! Você o conhece!"

"Eu?"

"Sim."

"Espera...primeiro, vamos nos apresentar, qual seu nome? O meu é Ginevra."

Mas foi tarde demais. A mulher sumira.

Eu acho que minha licença de mediadora devia ser tirada. Eu não presto. Não sei fazer nada.

"Acho que peguei o Red errado."- eu disse a Draco, num tom desapontado.

: A Mediadora :


	8. Ninth Key III

Capítulo VIII - Ninth Key III 

Agora eu me sentia pior do que antes.

Perdi muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo e no final era o cara errado. A mensagem dela ficou sem ser dada e enquanto isso o assassino da Sra. Graffin estava solto.

Além de a visitinha da defunta ter atrapalhado o meu clima com Draco.

Depois ele nem deu sinal de querer me beijar, apenas perguntou como ia meu sumagre venenoso.

Vai ótimo, obrigada.

Dormi e acordei como se nada tivesse acontecido. E é verdade que não aconteceu mesmo...

Vesti-me com a minha melhor roupa de dar porrada: uma saia preta curta, botas com zíper do lado e um conjunto de suéter.

Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro no quarto pensando em como ia resolver o caso Beaumont e fingindo que não estava pensando em Draco. Não que ele estivesse ali para perceber algo, por que nem estava mesmo...

O negócio é que isso me fez atrasar e o carro do Ministério, com esse costume de pontualidade inglesa (sei que eu deveria ter isso também, mas fazer o que), foi embora. Eu tive que ir para a Escola com Soneca, que também estava levando Mestre e Dunga para Hogwarts. Agora, não me pergunte que horas o coitado do Soneca ia chegar na aula, porque isso eu não sei.

Quando fui para a garagem ouvi Alan dizer:

"Nossa Gina!"

"O quê?"- eu disse sem entender.

"Nada. Tome, está aqui para sua merenda"- ele me entregou 1 galeão.

"Ah, Merlim! Salve-se quem puder."- disse Dunga apontando para mim.

"O que foi?"- eu disse no meu melhor olhar de desprezo.

"Você está parecendo a Rainha dos Mortos- Vivos."

Pena ele não saber que tenho péssimo humor pela manhã. Empurrei meu punho na barriga de Dunga, que o fez cair no chão, curvado de dor.

"Epa. O que foi isso?"- disse Soneca.

"Ele me chamou de Rainha dos Mortos-Vivos."

"Bem, você está parecendo isso mesmo com essa saia e essa bota."

"Para sua informação, são roupas de grife."

"Não me importa."

Brad (Dunga) se levantou e eu pude ouvir Jake (Soneca) dizendo para ele:

"Eu disse para você não se meter com ela."

"Ela me deu um soco. Isso não vai ficar assim."

"Na verdade, vai."- disse Mestre- "Você não vai querer que todo mundo saiba que apanhou de uma mulher, vai?"

"Vou sim. Vou contar tudo ao papai."

"Conte. E eu contarei que você foi à festa de Kelly Prescott sem a permissão dele."

"Eu não fui!"

"Claro que foi. Eu vi você dando uma lubrificada na boca de Debby Mancuso."

Ele calou-se. Então eu molhei a pontinha do meu dedo e desenhei no ar:

Brad 0 x 1 Gina.

Se bem que, quando eu cheguei na Escola, o placar poderia ter sido invertido, se ele estivesse lá para ver o que aconteceu.

Assim que fui entrar, me barraram. Mandaram eu ir trocar de roupa. Pois, sim! Minha casa era tão perto dali, não é mesmo? E nós podíamos aparatar, lá, né? Resolvi andar um pouco, até ficar distante o bastante para aparatar, mas meu plano não foi consumado, pois na hora que ia saindo da Escola, minha boca foi tampada com uma mãe grande, de homem e eu fui puxada para dentro de um carro.

Jogaram-me no banco e eu caí quase no colo de um homem, que depois eu reconheci como sendo Marcos Beaumont.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Não penso, já estou fazendo."

"Então, qual é o plano?"

"Ahhh, eu ia falar com o diretor e dizer que você foi a vencedora de um concurso de redação promovido pelas empresas Beaumont. Então, para ganhar o prêmio você teria que vir comigo."

"O Prof. Dominic não ia deixar eu sair com você. E além do mais, quando eu sumisse, os policiais iam interrogá-lo e ele diria que eu tinha saído com você."

"Ah, Srta. Weasley, você não sumirá."

"Não?"

"Não. Seu corpo será achado bem depressa."

Por alguns minutos pensei que ele não sabia de nada. Mas que tonteira a minha! Procurei minha varinha, mas vi Marcos segurando-a e mostrando-a para mim.

"Ah, por quem me tomas? Pensa que eu sou idiota?"

"Sim."

Então, em seguida eu tive outra idéia brilhante: pular do carro em movimento. Com sorte eu poderia sobreviver com uns ossos quebrados, mas na hora que pus a mão na porta, Marcos disse:

"Não tão depressa."

Ele me puxou e desferiu um soco no meu rosto.

"Ai, isso dói"

Outro soco.

A sensação foi péssima. Vi tudo rodar.

Em poucos minutos chegamos à Mansão Beaumont e como sempre, o sr. Red não estava por perto. Devia estar se recuperando da noite passada...

Fomos para o elevador, eu sabia que estávamos indo para a sala do sr. Beaumont, o lugar onde toda aquela confusão começara.

Entramos no escritório e vi Tad largado, desmaiado, no sofá.

"O que você fez com ele?"

"Ah, ele, por enquanto, está só desmaiado. Mas infelizmente, ele também terá que morrer. Cometeu o erro de descobrir toda a verdade."

"Poupe-me. Ele é seu sobrinho!"

Marcos apenas deu de ombros e me entregou um maiô.

"Não, obrigada. Eu prefiro o meu, é de grife, sabe?"

"Vista, Srta. Weasley."

"Não. Quem achar meu corpo, vai me achar vestida."

"Ah, quer privacidade?"

"Olha, o que pretende?"

"É simples. Você e Tad, casal de jovens apaixonados, mataram aula para ir andar de jet-sky, mas, infelizmente, Tad perdeu a direção e vocês morreram afogados. Os corpos foram trazidos pela maré."

"Não, querido. Que final triste!"

"Srta. Weasley, vou lhe dar cinco minutos, se quando eu voltar não estiver de maiô, eu vou colocá-lo na senhorita."

E saiu.

Eu fiquei olhando para a sala. Não tinha saída. As janelas estavam muito bem trancadas, não tinha como. Pensei em Draco. Se ele estivesse ali, poderia me ajudar.

Peguei o telefone e ouvi a voz do outro lado. Era Marcos.

"Srta. Weasley, isso é uma extensão, não sabia? Agora, VISTA-SE!"

Eu desliguei o telefone e pensei de novo em Draco.

O tempo passou e Marcos entrou de novo na sala:

"Sra. Weasley, eu estou falando grego? Latim?"

Eu estava atrás da mesa do Sr. Beaumont; do meu lado havia uma cadeira giratória e atrás de mim tinha um aquário enorme. Peguei-a e posicionei o objeto em direção ao aquário.

"O que vai fazer?"

"Desculpe"- eu disse sacudindo o maiô- "mas cor de morto nunca foi minha cor."

Então eu joguei a cadeira no vidro do aquário e tudo o que eu vi foi muita água em cima de mim e peixes também.

Tentei sair de perto do local, mas no percurso eu engoli uns vinte litros de água e alguns peixes. Tudo bem é um pouco de exagero.

Caí sentada na parede oposta ao aquário e ouvi uma voz:

"Ginevra."

Era Draco.

"Como chegou aqui?"

"Você me chamou."

Não chamei, mas adorei o fato de ele estar ali.

Ele me ajudou a levantar e disse:

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, mas não chamei você."

No outro canto da sala vi Marcos lutando para ficar em pé, mas sem obter sucesso, devido à água e aos peixes.

Fui até o aquário que estava do lado de Marcos. Entrei no buraco e vi uma luz no teto do aquário.

"Ginevra? O que vai fazer?"

Eu puxei a luz.

Vi Marcos dizer alguma coisa também, mas ignorei-o. E ignorei Draco também.

"Desça daí! Desça daí ou eu vou tirar você a força! Eu vou aí e te pesco."- disse Marcos.

Pescar...pareceu engraçado e eu comecei a rir.

"Ginevra, eu não acho boa idéia..."- dizia Draco.

"Veremos até quando você vai rir! Desça já daí, vaca estúpida."- disse Marcos

Parei de rir.

"Ginevra."- disse Draco preocupado.

"Não se preocupe, Draco. Sei o que vou fazer."

"Draco? Meu nome é Marcos! Agora me obedeça!"

Vendo que eu não obedeceria a ele, Marcos apontou sua varinha para mim.

"Vamos, desça, agora."

Eu não desci e Draco disse:

"Ginevra, obedeça..."

Quebrei a lâmpada que segurava e ele disse:

"Ótimo, quebrou a luminária...agora obedeça."

Desci e fui até a beira do aquário.

"Eu não sou estúpida."- disse a Marcos.

"Tanto faz"

"E não sou vaca."

Então joguei o fio na água salgada aos pés de Marcos. Houve um brilhante clarão azul e um monte de estalos. Marcos gritou e uma escuridão tomou conta de nós.

Certo, mas eu estava enxergando bem por causa de Draco. Seu brilho clareava mais o lugar.

"Muito bem! Isso foi impressionante!"- disse Draco

"Obrigada"- eu disse, agradecendo, mentalmente à Mestre, por ter me ensinado algumas coisas sobre eletricidade.

Comecei a sentir um cheiro de queimado e perguntei à Draco:

"Você está sentindo?"

"Fumaça."

"Sim. Vai pegar fogo. E agora? O elevador não funciona sem energia."

"As janelas".

"Todas estão fechadas".

"Ginevra, você esqueceu que posso abri-las?".- disse Draco, num tom presunçoso.

"Ah é, esqueci dos seus superpoderes."

Ele apenas riu e tudo na sala começou a tremer. E as janelas foram arrancadas por causa dos poderes telecinéticos de Draco.

Depois que ele me ajudou a subir em uma das janelas, eu disse:

"E Tad?"

"Ok..."- ele disse a contragosto.

Fez o rapaz, ainda desacordado, levitar e o pôs na janela. Eu o empurrei, com todo cuidado para a piscina, que ficava logo embaixo e em seguida me joguei.

Assim que caí na piscina, vi Tad um pouco atordoado:

"Gisele?"- ele não aprende meu nome...- "O que houve? E por que você não está de roupa de banho?"

"Bem, é uma longa história..."

Vi Red Beaumont se aproximar e dizer:

"Crianças, saiam daí! Está havendo um incêndio na minha sala. As instalações elétricas eram ruins e houve um curto circuito. Vou ligar para os bombeiros." (N.A: Quem apaga fogo no mundo bruxo?)

Saí da piscina e ajudei Tad a fazer o mesmo, ele ainda estava meio dopado. Olhei para a janela e vi a alguém acenando para mim.

Era a Sra. Graffin.

Bem, nunca mais vi Marcos Beaumont. E não, ele não morreu, mas Draco me disse que as vítimas dele estão se certificando de que nunca mais ele voltará para cá. Bem, talvez ele vá sofrer um pouco e aprender algumas coisinhas...

Naquele mesmo dia, quando voltei para casa, tive que ouvir um sermão da minha mãe, que pensava o pior de mim. Ela simplesmente imaginou que eu estava matando aula com Tad. Ah, por favor!

Ouvi meia hora de bronca e pedi a ela para ir tomar banho. Eu estava imunda, cheirava a peixe e minha roupa estava totalmente estragada.

Quando subi as escadas olhei para a parede da sala e vi uns quadros novos. Fui até eles e vi o que eu menos esperava. A mulher que me visitara, duas vezes, desesperada, era Cynthia, mulher de Alan, que tinha morrido vítima de um câncer no ovário. Ela ficou dias em coma e sua vida dependia de aparelhos trouxas; se eles fossem desligados ela morreria.

Alan e os garotos decidiram mantê-la ligada aos aparelhos por alguns meses, mas perceberam o sofrimento dela e optaram por desligá-los.

Corri para cima e bati à porta do quarto de Mestre. Sim, agora eu sabia quem era o Red. E não, eu não ia chutar a bunda dele.

"Pode entrar."- eu ouvi a voz de Mestre do outro lado da porta.

"Oi, Mest...quero dizer...David...eu queria falar com você"-eu disse entrando.

"Sim, pode sentar, Gina."

"Bem, David, eu vim te dar um recado da sua mãe."

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele disse:

"Minha mãe? E você a viu?".

"Sim."

"E como ela está?".

"Ela está ótima! Está linda!".

"Sério? Da última vez que a vi, ela estava muito magra e não tinha cabelos..."

"Ela me disse que você não se culpasse pela morte dela. Vocês fizeram o certo em desligar os aparelhos."

Isso foi o bastante para ele romper em lágrimas e agarrar o meu pescoço.

Entenda, Mestre não é uma pessoa que demonstra afeto, por isso fiquei chocada, mas depois retribui o abraço e disse:

"Calma, tudo vai ficar bem."

E, poxa, será que tem problema em eu ter chorado também? Eu sou mediadora, mas sou humana também, caramba.

Vi a mãe de Mestre olhando para nós dois do outro lado da cama. Ela chorava e sorria, e nos seus olhos eu pude perceber que ela estava grata e que agora poderia seguir em paz.

Depois que voltei do quarto do Mestre tomei banho e me arrumei para o jantar. Assim que desci mamãe me deu a primeira notícia, realmente boa do dia: minha amiga Suzannah me visitaria nas próximas férias dela!

Enquanto estava jantando, o assunto em questão era o fato de eu ter me envolvido em uma encrenca (ainda bem que eles não sabiam das outras), quando o telefone tocou. Era Tad.

"Oi, Gisele."

Merlim.

"Oi, Tad."

"Bem, só queria me desculpar."

"Tudo bem..."

Enquanto ele falava e falava eu abri a carta de Suze.

"_Weasley!_

_Como vai tudo por aí? Está se dando bem com seus irmãos? Eles são bonitinhos, pelo menos?_

_Olha, sua mãe falou com a minha sobre eu ir passar as férias aí! E adivinhe só, ela deixou! Estou doida para te ver de novo e principalmente, para conhecer seus irmãos._

_Ei, você lembra daquela cartomante que nós fomos uma vez? Que disse que você era mediadora? Eu estava andando pelo Beco Diagonal e encontrei essa carta de baralho que diz a mesma coisa que ela disse. Estou enviando para você._

_É isso, nós vemos em um mês!_

_Suzannah."_

"E então eu vou embora. Vou para os Estados Unidos."- Tad continuava com seu falatório.

Peguei a carta e li:

_O Arcano Nove: O eremita, a nona carta do tarô, guia as almas dos mortos para além da tentação das fogueiras ilusórias ao lado da estrada, de modo que possam ir direto ao seu objetivo mais elevado._

Suze fez um balão na boca do desenho do eremita que dizia: _Olá, eu sou Gina, serei sua guia espiritual._

"Gisele? Você ainda está aí?"- Disse Tad.

"Sim. E eu sinto muito por você ter que ir embora."

Tad murmurou um último adeus e desligou. Eu fiz o mesmo e percebi que Draco esteve ouvindo tudo.

"Então, você e Tad? Acabaram?"

"Sim."

Draco não teve a educação de esconder o riso.

Ignorei isso e peguei a carta de baralho que Suze me mandou. A confusão que eu tinha feito... tudo para concluir que o tal Red era o Mestre! Mas pelo menos, ajudei outras almas.

Estava pensando em tudo isso quando Dunga entra no quarto, sem bater:

"Ei, Molly está te chamando.Ah, o que é isso?"- disse apontando para Spike.

Gelei.

"É um gato. Mas escuta..."

"Você está totalmente ferrada!"- disse Dunga, rindo.

**Nota da Autora**: Quem leu o livro A Mediadora, da Meg Cabot, sabe que a mediadora é a Suzannah e a amiga dela é a Gina, aqui eu fiz apenas uma mudança básica...heueheueheueheueehue...

Gente, os agradecimentos vou fazer por e-mail, por isso qm mandar review, coloca o email! Beijos!

Manu Black 


	9. Reunion

Capítulo IX - Reunion 

Estava sentada em cima da minha toalha, com meu maiô preferido e meus óculos escuros. Sim, finalmente eu estava pegando um solzinho, mesmo que fraco. Ao meu lado, sentada em uma cadeira, trazida especialmente por Dunga, estava Suzie, minha amiga de Hogwarts. Ela conversava com Dunga e Soneca, que desde a sua chegada a rodeavam como se ela fosse a última mulher da face da terra.

Nós estávamos na praia, e eu adoro praia, apesar de não poder ficar muito tempo no sol. Mas agora eu merecia, tinha escapado da morte duas vezes, precisava de férias.

Aproveitei que Suzie, Soneca e Dunga estavam muito entretidos conversando e fui até o bar, pedir uma água. Enquanto esperava o homem voltar com o pedido, vi um grupo de quatro jovens se aproximarem de uma garrafa de whisky-de-fogo que o homem deixara no balcão.

Enquanto eles tentavam pegar o objeto, o que era muito difícil já que eles estavam mortos e parecia que isso tinha acontecido há pouco tempo, reparei na roupa de cada um. Os dois rapazes vestiam smoking e as duas meninas vestiam vestidos de baile. Uma delas notou que eu os observava e cutucou um dos rapazes, ele deu de ombros e continuou na tentativa de pegar a garrafa; mas o que aconteceu foi que o objeto caiu no chão, se partindo em vários pedaços.

O homem voltou com minha água e olhou para o chão, logo em seguida olhou para mim e eu dei de ombros. Ainda pude ver o grupo se distanciando, eles diziam palavrões e reclamavam. Peguei minha varinha e a única coisa que pude fazer foi limpar a sujeira.

Na saída do bar, vi um Profeta Diário em cima da mesa, que dizia:

"_Quatro estudantes de Hogwarts foram vítimas de um trágico acidente, ontem à noite, quando eles voltavam de uma festa. Felicia Bruce, 16; Mark Pulsford, 17; John Saunders, 17; e Carry Withman, de 17 anos, foram declarados mortos depois de uma colisão._

_A tempestade de ontem pode ter causado pouca visibilidade e condições perigosas para quem estava dirigindo; e isso contribuiu para o acidente. Os dois carros colidiram e apenas o carro dos estudantes de Hogwarts foi parar no mar. _

_O motorista do outro veículo, um rapaz cujo nome não foi fornecido pelas autoridades, sofreu apenas ferimentos leves e foi atendido no St. Mungus._

_Há suspeitas de que um dos dois motoristas estava sob efeito de álcool, mas as investigações estão sendo feitas, para confirmar tais especulações."_

Quando voltei para perto de Suzie ela disse:

"Gina, você sentiu um pequeno tremor?"

"Não."

Mas a verdade é que sim e podia até dizer quem tinha feito isso.

"Eu tinha ido dar um mergulho e quando voltei Jake me disse que sentiu. Ah, eu perdi..."

"Então, meninas, vocês vão ficar só sentadas?"

Eu senti que Soneca disse isso só porque ele era educado, mas na verdade ele estava chamando somente Suzie.

Mesmo assim eu fui com eles, tinha que aproveitar aquele momento de folga. Algo me dizia que em breve eu estaria bem ocupada.

Como Suzie estava muito cansada por conta da viagem, ela dormiu muito cedo . Melhor para mim, pois assim eu teria tempo de terminar minha tarefa de História da Magia (que eu disse à minha mãe já ter terminado antes da chegada de Suzie).

Estava quase terminando quando vi Draco se materializar ao lado da cama.

"Shhh."- eu disse, apontando para Suzie que dormia em outra cama.

Saí da minha cama e fomos para a janela.

Eu expliquei a ele que durante a visita da minha melhor amiga, ele não poderia aparecer ali no meu quarto. Claro que ela não poderia vê-lo, mas eu podia e caso ela me visse conversando com o "nada" eu seria internada no St. Mungus.

Draco pareceu meio chateado e posso entender o porquê. O cara viveu no meu quarto durante cento e cinqüenta anos e agora eu chego e começo a impedir que ele apareça. Se for pensar bem, ele é mais dono daquele quarto do que eu.

"Quando ela vai embora?"- ele disse

"Próximo domingo."

"Tudo isso? Faltam oito dias?"

Sim, ele estava irritado. E eu preferi pensar que a causa disso tudo seria ele ficar oito dias longe de mim. Mas isso não é verdade. Infelizmente.

Tudo bem, eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas só como amigo e o pior é que não posso culpa-lo por isso. Quer dizer, um cara como ele, bonitão (embora esteja morto), e com cento e setenta anos de idade (se você contar os vinte anos que ele tinha antes de ser assassinado) vai querer comigo? Uma garota de dezoito anos, que é até um pouco bonita, mas é muito chata?

O negócio é que eu sei o porquê da infelicidade do Draco. Era pelo Spike.

Sim, Spike, o nosso gato. "Nosso" porque eu dou a comida e Draco dá o carinho. É estranho isso, mas Spike não me suporta e adora Draco. Isso é uma atitude totalmente ingrata já que além de dar comida eu também limpo as "sujeiras" que ele faz.

Por outro lado, isso é bom, pois sempre Spike segue Draco por onde ele vai e assim ninguém daqui de casa pode vê-lo, a não ser de noite, ou seja, quando Draco vem por aqui.

Como naquele instante. Eu ouvi um "miau" alto e já pude ver Spike se aproximando de Draco. O gato miou tão alto quando Draco coçou sua cabeça que eu pensei ter visto Suzie acordar.

"Olha, é só uma semana. Spike vai sobreviver."

"Não é por causa de Spike."- disse Draco

E isso me confundiu mais. Eu sabia que não podia ser por mim.

"Então por que? Você sabe que Suzie é legal. E se por acaso, ela pudesse vê-lo, não sairia correndo pelo quarto dando gritos. Estou certa, que ela o trataria muito bem."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela é legal, mas eu sinto que algo está acontecendo."

"O quê? Você ouviu alguma coisa sobre fantasmas?"

"Sim. Eles são muito jovens e estão procurando algo. E não é nada bom."

"Sim, eu sei. Eles querem whisky de fogo."

"Não. Nada de whisky. Eles procuram alguém e estão muito zangados."

Talvez ele não estivesse falando sobre os adolescentes que eu vi. Eles não pareciam zangados; assustados, quem sabe... mas zangados, não.

"Tudo bem, vou manter meus olhos abertos."

"Gina, com quem você está falando?"

Era Suzie.

"Ninguém, por quê?"

"Ah, então esse é o Spike que seus irmãos me falaram tanto? Merlim, ele é horrível."

"Ah, é não... bem, ele até que não é tão feio."

"Cara, você está drogada? Esse gato é horroroso!"

Então o meu espelho começou a tremer um pouco e naquele instante eu percebi que Draco não gostou muito de Suzie.

"Olha, Gina! Outro terremoto!"

Meu esmalte, que por acaso eu tinha esquecido de fechar na noite passada, caiu (tudo bem, Draco o derrubou) em cima dos sapatos preferidos de Suzie. Ela gritou desesperada e foi até os sapatos.

Eu o fitei com o meu melhor olhar de desapontamento.

"Não me olhe assim, Ginevra. Você ouviu o que ela falou! Ela disse que ele é feio!"

"Eu digo que ele é feio todo o tempo e você nunca fez isso."

"Mas é diferente quando você diz!"

E então, antes de eu pensar em responder, ele sumiu.

"Vou te dizer uma coisa. Primeiro, o terremoto lá na praia e agora aqui. Esse lugar é muito estranho!"- disse Suzie um pouco apavorada.

No dia seguinte falei tudo para o Prof. Dom e não me admirou nada que ele já soubesse. Às vezes eu tenho a sensação que ele não encaminha as almas, mas caça as almas.

"Os HSWW Angels."

"Anjos? Eu não acho que anjos queiram beber whisky-de-fogo e que muito menos fiquem causando desordem."

"Pelo que sei, eles eram os adolescentes mais famosos da Escola. Dois deles eram monitores da sonserina, a casa que eles faziam parte. Tinham notas ótimas e também eram muito bonitos."

"Prof. Dom, como o sr. Sabe de tudo isso?"

"Bem, Ginevra, eu tenho meus informantes."

"Certo, mas eu continuo dizendo que eles não são anjos. Simplesmente, anjos não tomam bebidas alcoólicas."

"Aqui. Veja essas fotos e diga se foram essas pessoas que você viu."

Eu peguei os papéis que ele me deu e sim, eram eles, mas, a única diferença era que, ali eles estavam com o uniforme de Hogwarts e não do jeito que eu os vi, vestidos com roupa muito "chique".

Enquanto examinava os obituários, Prof. Dom fingia que pesquisava sobre os garotos na internet. Eu pude ver que ele, na verdade, estava jogando um "troço" que eu vi uma vez no computador de Mestre; um jogo de cartas. (N.A: Paciência)

"Sim, Prof. Dom, eram eles. Eu os vi no clube ontem."

"Aham."- ele parecia muito interessado no tal jogo.

"Bem, então eu acho bom nós mantermos um olho neles. Draco me disse que eles estão meio irritados. Então se o senhor souber de algo, me diga."

"Claro. Que tragédia. Pobres garotos. Tão novos e talentosos. Tão inocentes."- ele disse sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

"Então é isso. Eu vejo o senhor por aí, Prof. Dom."

"Sim, sim"- ele disse, ainda com os olhos grudados

E assim que eu fechei a porta da sala dele o ouvi dizendo um palavrão. Sinceramente, pensei que pessoas da idade do Prof. Dominic não dizia esses tipos de coisas.

Talvez eu tenha ouvido errado. Ok. Certooo...

Assim que voltei para a sala, um grupo de alunos estava apresentando um trabalho sobre A Primeira Guerra Contra Voldemort, sinceramente! Como se todo mundo já não soubesse tudo sobre esse assunto.

Por isso mesmo eu me sentei e fingi que prestava atenção, mas na verdade eu estava pensando em Draco. Mais precisamente, no que ele tinha dito na noite passada. Quer dizer, eu tentei pensar nisso, mas fui interrompida por Suzie, que estava sentada atrás de mim. Ela me passou um pergaminho pequeno que dizia:

_Onde você estava?_

Eu escrevi de volta:

_Na sala do Prof. Dominic. O Diretor._

Ela devolveu o pergaminho:

_Fazendo o quê?_

E eu respondi:

_Discutindo algumas coisas. Esqueceu que sou vice-presidente da turma?_

Eu pensei que isso a faria parar de perguntar, mas me enganei:

_E então?_

Mas eu não pude responder à Suzie, pois agora eu não estava com um pergaminho na mão, mas sim um notebook. Era Dee Dee, que estava sentada ao meu lado. Eu li na tela do computador:

_Você ouviu o que estão falando sobre Michael Meducci?_

E eu escrevi:

_Não. Quem é ele?_

Quando ela leu o que eu escrevi revirou os olhos e escreveu de volta:

_É esse aí que está sentado do seu lado direito. Mike foi o único sobrevivente do acidente de sábado. O único que sobreviveu ao acidente com os HSWW Angels. Disseram que o carro dele teve um problema e ele perdeu o controle da direção _

Eu olhei para Michael e sério, ele não parecia alguém que tinha sofrido um acidente recentemente. Ele parecia uma pessoa que ficou o sábado todo estudando ou então que ficou o dia todo em frente a um computador.

Dee Dee escreveu de novo:

_É trágico demais, se você pensar que há menos de um mês a irmãzinha dele estava numa festa da piscina, igual aquela que nós fomos da Kelly. Ela caiu na piscina e quase se afogou; agora está em coma. Você pode imaginar como está a cabeça dele..._

A aula terminou depois de alguns bilhetes e cochilos (meus) e Dee Dee pediu a mim, Suzie e Brian que fôssemos com ela até o Beco Diagonal. Era o aniversário de sua mãe e ela queria comprar algo.

Naquele dia, o carro do Ministério não foi me buscar, mas sim Dunga e Soneca. Que pareciam dois predadores em cima de Suzie, isso era tão ridículo! Então fomos todos para o Beco Diagonal (sim, meus meio-irmãos foram sem ser convidados; não porque quisessem ajudar, mas por causa da minha melhor amiga).

Quando chegamos lá, decidimos ir primeiro no Caldeirão Furado comer alguma coisa. Arranjaram uma mesa para nós e escolhemos o que íamos comer. Eu estava me sentindo muito deslocada ali. Dee Dee e Brian conversavam, enquanto Suzie, Soneca e Dunga riam de algo que eu nem sabia o que era.

Saí da mesa sem ser percebida e fui dar uma volta pelo Beco. Entrei na Floreios e Borrões, fui até uns livros e fingi que estava olhando algo. Na verdade eu estava prestando atenção em Michael Meducci, que olhava, muito concentrado, um livro; e não percebeu que havia um grupo de jovens perto deles.

Certo, ele não ia perceber mesmo porque o grupo estava morto e só eu podia vê-los. Cheguei mais perto e novamente fingi que examinava um livro, quando na verdade observava os passos dos adolescentes mortos. E foi aí que vi.

Uma estante enorme, que devia ser muito pesada, caindo lentamente na cabeça de Michael. Saí correndo, parecendo uma louca desesperada e me joguei em cima do rapaz. A estante caiu segundos depois, sem machuca-lo.

Eu senti algo se mexer embaixo do meu corpo e percebi que eu continuava em cima do rapaz. Levantei-me e o ajudei a fazer o mesmo.

"Obrigado."- ele disse assustado.

"Não foi nada, bem, da próxima vez tenha cuidado com as estantes."

O que era péssimo de se dizer. Sem a menor graça.

"Eu conheço você. É Ginevra Weasley, a filha do Ministro."

"Não. Digo, sim, sou Ginevra Weasley, mas não sou filha e sim enteada do Ministro."

"Ah, desculpe. Eu sou Michael Meducci."

"GINA, O QUE HOUVE?"

Era a voz de Suzie.

"Nada..."

"Nada? Você sumiu do Caldeirão e eu vim te procurar quando ouvi um estrondo vindo daqui. Como se sente?"

"Estou bem. Vamos. Tchau, Michael."

E saí quase correndo de lá. Se alguém ia arrumar a estante de novo, esse alguém não seria eu.

Depois de algum tempo fomos para casa. Dee Dee acabou comprando um livro para sua mãe.

Aproveitando que Suzie estava com Soneca e Dunga, no quarto de Dunga fiquei conversando com Draco, no quarto.

"Então é isso. Acho que você tem razão. Eles estão muito zangados."

" E você sabe o porquê?"

"Não. E você?".

"Não. Nós temos que ir lá falar com eles".

"Como?"

"Eu sei onde eles estão. Temos que ir lá com o professor."

Draco ficou olhando para mim e eu rezei para Suzie entrar no quarto. Mas isso não aconteceu; e eu disse:

"Merlim, ela ainda está lá."

"Quem?"

"Suzie. Ela está com meus meio-irmãos no quarto fazendo Merlim sabe o quê!"

"Eu não acho que eles estejam fazendo algo de errado, Ginevra."

"Sei. Eles estão assistindo desenhos animados..."

"Pode ser...mas eu prefiro ela lá."

"Por quê?"

"Porque assim nós ficamos à sós, como sempre."

Antes de eu poder responder a porta do quarto foi aberta, passando por ela, Jake, ou Soneca, como queira.

"Tem alguém lá embaixo querendo te ver."

"Quem?"

"Aquele nerd...Michael Meducci."

"O quê?"

Mas Soneca não respondeu. Saiu do quarto e eu me virei para Draco:

"Merlim, o que eu faço?"

"Vai lá falar com ele."

"Não, sério, o que eu faço?"

"Ginevra, você já fez isso milhares de vezes, sabe como fazer muito bem. Você é uma mediadora."

Sim, grande coisa.

Eu pus minhas mãos na cabeça e ele disse:

"Você está bem?"

"Sim."

"Você não parece bem."

"Mas estou bem."

Eu desci as escadas e vi Michael e Alan conversando. Meu padrasto pediu licença e Michael falou:

"Oi Gina."

"Oi Mike"- se ele me chama pelo apelido eu também vou chamá-lo assim- "tudo bem?"

"Sim. Eu vim aqui para lhe agradecer. É que eu estava tão confuso que mal pude falar com você."

"Tudo bem."

" É que coisas estranhas aconteceram essa semana e... "

"Você quer falar dessas coisas?"

"Não. Olha, eu só sei lá... não queria parecer fraco...digo, eu não preciso de uma garota me salvando; mas não que eu esteja sendo mal agradecido, entende?"

"Sim, claro."

"Para mim já é muito difícil passar a imagem de nerd e impopular e tudo que eu menos queria era parecer covarde."

"Ok, Mike."

"Bem, Gina, eu já vou. Não quero incomodá-la mais, mas você quer sair comigo sexta-feira à noite?"

A verdade é que não. Eu não queria, mas como eu não sei dizer não, eu apenas disse:

"Sim. Sexta-feira. Às 19h."

Quando ele foi embora Suzie já tinha voltado para o meu quarto.

"E então?"

"Então o que?"

"Ele te convidou para sair?"

"Sim..."

"Merlim, não acredito que você vai sair com um nerd."

"Pelo menos eu não estou saindo com dois idiotas."

Suzie mudou de expressão, de risonha passou a zangada.

"Eles não são idiotas."

"São sim e olha, só me prometa que não vai ficar em nenhuma posição 'horizontal' com nenhum dos dois."

"Pelo amor de Merlim, Gina."

"Prometa."

"Tudo bem."

"Gina, você lembra da Madame Zara? Aquela mulher que disse que você era mediadora?"

"Sim..."

"Você lembra o que ela disse?"

"Sobre eu ser mediadora?"

"Não, sua besta! Sobre você conhecer o homem da sua vida."

"Não."

E não lembrava mesmo.

"Então, você só amará um homem a vida inteira, segundo a Madame Zara. Será que é o Michael Meducci? Sinceramente, eu me mataria se fosse ele".

"Claro."- eu disse sem dar importância ao que Suzie disse; porque eu já sabia muito bem quem era esse homem e com certeza não era Michael Meducci.

**Nota da Autora**: Vejam como sou uma autora boazinha, em um só dia postei dois capítulos! Por isso mesmo podem ir logo mandando o dobro das reviews, hihihohuhuhuhu, ta, não precisa ser o dobro, mas dá p/ comentar?

Sem agradecimentos, já que postei dois capítulos seguidos e os do passado eu já respondi!

Agradeço à minha beta-reader e a vocês que me agüentam, nébrinkedonaoooo...heueheueheuehue

Leiam a fic da NaHemWe: A Maldição dos Mortos

E da ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: OBJEÇÂO

Beijos!

Manu Black 


	10. Reunion I

Capítulo X - Reunion I 

Não que Michael não tente.

No dia seguinte ele estava me esperando na porta da Escola. Ele me perguntou se podia levar meus livros e me lembrei do episódio da tarde anterior. Então disse educadamente que podia levar meu material e seguimos para sala.

Na hora do intervalo, eu, Brian, Dee Dee e Suzie fomos "agraciados" com a presença de Michael. Não é que eu o odeie, o problema é que não gosto de ninguém no meu pé. Tudo bem, eu salvei a vida do cara, mas não era para tanto. Ele já tinha me agradecido.

Depois, na hora da aula, Dee Dee me passou um pergaminho que dizia:

"Gina, você tem que se livrar do Michael."

E eu respondi:

"Não posso."

Ao que ela respondeu:

"Não pode? Como Não pode? Você não teve problemas em dispensar Brian."

"É uma longa história."- eu escrevi.

"Só espero que não seja por causa da irmã dele. E também por causa do acidente de carro."- ela respondeu

"Claro que não."- eu escrevi de volta.

Depois da aula, resolvemos ir até a praia. Eu sei que isso não é certo, mas fazer o que se estávamos exaustos? E depois, Suze está de férias e nós temos que fazer com que ela se divirta.

Mais uma vez, Dunga e Soneca vieram nos buscar e fomos até a praia. Ela era um pouco afastada da cidade (já que era a continuação da praia dos trouxas); só que se algum deles se aproximasse do local, não veria uma praia e sim um terreno baldio.

Chegamos lá e eu, Suzie e Dee Dee sentamos na areia e ficamos observando o mar. Quero dizer, só eu e Dee Dee, pois Suzie estava sendo "vampirizada" por Dunga e Soneca, como sempre.

Vimos Michael chegar na praia e Dee Dee falou:

"Gina, esse cara está te seguindo."

"Não, é impressão."

"Claro que não. Você pode perceber pela cor da pele que ele não é muito de vir na praia; e agora ele está aqui."

"Mas você tem que concordar que ele até que é bonitinho. De um modo nerd, mas bonito."

"Ah, talvez... eu soube que ele trabalha como carregador no Beco Diagonal durante cinco horas diárias. Deve ser por isso que ele tem aqueles músculos."

"Só cinco? Acho que mais".

Ficamos falando sobre o corpo de Michael até eu ver uma mão puxar a cabeça dele para dentro da água. Eu levantei. Era um dos Angels. Fiquei olhando mais atentamente, para comprovar se o que eu vi era verdade.

Depois de alguns segundos vi outras mãos puxando a cabeça de Michael e outras puxando os pés. Corri, sem me preocupar com os gritos de Dee Dee.

Dei um soco em um dos Angels que puxava a cabeça de Michael e senti que alguém puxava minha perna. Reconheci como sendo Felicia, a mais nova dos Angels. Dei um chute nela e a safaranha (nem queira saber qual combinação de nomes é) me soltou. Dei outro soco no outro "Angel" que puxava a cabeça de Michael e ele saiu de perto. Tentei puxar o rapaz para fora do mar e senti alguém afundar a minha cabeça. Sacudi meus braços, juntei toda a força que me restava e dei um soco no nariz da outra "Angel", a tal Carry.

Puxei Michael para fora e percebi que ele estava bem, mas eu não podia dizer o mesmo de mim. Caí na areia e depois tudo ficou escuro.

Quando acordei a primeira pessoa que vi foi um rapaz moreno e forte, vestido com uma camiseta regata vermelha e uma sunga preta. Sim, eu tinha morrido e estava no paraíso.

Certo, isso não é verdade. O problema é que eu estava olhando para o salva-vidas.

"A senhorita está bem?"

"Sim, estou."- eu disse me levantando, mas logo desisti quando uma dor de cabeça tomou conta de mim.

Olhei para a aglomeração de pessoas em volta de mim. Vi Suzie, Dee Dee, Soneca, Dunga, algumas pessoas desconhecidas e Michael.

Tentei me levantar de novo e consegui, mas o salva-vidas me impediu de andar.

"Não, senhorita. A equipe do St.Mungus já está a caminho."

"Eu não vou para o hospital. Estou bem."

Tirando a dor de cabeça, beleza.

Saí de lá sob os protestos do homem que dizia que ele não era o responsável por futuros sintomas que eu viesse a sentir. Eu nem me incomodei em responder.

Fui até Soneca e disse que não ia voltar com ele para casa:

"E com quem você vai, Gina?"

"Com o Michael."

Mas ele ainda não sabia.

Eu saí e fui atrás dele e o encontrei perto do carro da mãe dele.

"Ei, Mike, você pode me levar para casa?"

"Ah, claro, Gina."

Entramos no carro e comecei a entrar no assunto que eu queria.

"Bem, Mike, eu acho que nós devemos conversar."

"Conversar? S-sobre o q-quê?"

"Sobre o que aconteceu a você semana passada. E nessa semana também."

"Como assim?"

"Eu sei sobre o acidente, Michael."

"Bem, você me acha culpado?"

"Culpado?"

"Quatro pessoas morreram no acidente e eu fui o único sobrevivente."

"Bem, eu vi no Profeta Diário que você não estava sob efeito de álcool ou de drogas na hora do acidente."

"Então? O que isso quer dizer?"

"Talvez que você não mistura álcool com direção." - eu disse.

"Você quer saber como tudo aconteceu?"

"Sim, se for melhor para você."

"Bem, eu acho que você não entenderia..."

"Claro que iria entender."

"Por que você sempre está perto de mim quando algo me acontece?"

"Ah, sim...isso...bem, Michael..."

"Esquece, Gina...não precisa me dizer, eu já sei porque."

Então ele pôs a mão dele em cima da minha.

Certo. Michael pensava que eu estava gostando dele.

E tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é: eca!

Ele é bonitinho, mas não faz meu tipo, entende?

Então eu tentei tirar, sutilmente, minha mão de baixo da dele.

"Olha, foi aqui que o acidente aconteceu."- ele disse apontando.

"E como tudo aconteceu?"

"Eu estava voltando da casa da minha tia, quando perdi o controle do carro e acabei batendo."

"Só isso?"

"Sim."

"E sobre os acontecimentos dessa semana? Você já se perguntou como ocorreram?"

"Na livraria e aqui foi tudo um acidente."

"Você não acha que alguém provocou esses acidentes?"

"Não, eu não tenho inimigos. Quem poderia fazer isso? E você viu que aqui na praia só estava eu, não tinha mais ninguém."

"Se por acaso fossem pessoas que existem, mas só algumas podem ver?"

"Como assim?"

"Fantasmas."

"Gina, você acredita nisso?"

"Sim, eu não só acredito, como vejo. Quando você estava se afogando, tinha alguém querendo te matar."

"Não seja ridícula. Fantasmas não existem, a não ser aqueles que querem voltar, tipo o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, em Hogwarts."

"Existem outros tipos. Eu posso vê-los e até mesmo falar com eles. Os HSWW Angels estão te culpando pelo que houve e querem vingança."

"Pelo que? Eu não sou o culpado."

"Sim, sei disso, mas eles não, por isso, tome cuidado."

"Certo."

O resto do trajeto passamos calados e quando chegamos na minha casa eu me despedi com um breve "Tchau" e saí quase correndo do veículo, vai que ele queria uma despedida mais _caliente_ (como diria Draco) e me dava um beijo? Eca!

Assim que entrei em casa, todos já estavam sentados à mesa, mas não estavam comendo, por isso mesmo eu digo que cheguei a tempo.

Quando entrei na cozinha, minha mãe foi logo querendo saber.

"Gina, onde você esteve?"

"Ah, eu estava com Michael Meducci."

"Meducci? Esse nome não é estranho."

"Ele foi o único sobrevivente no acidente com os garotos de Hogwarts."

"Michael Meducci? Você está tirando uma da minha cara!"- disse Dunga rindo.

"Não, por que?"

"Michael Meducci matou Mark, John, Carry e Felicia."

"Ele não matou ninguém. Foi um acidente."

"Brad, eu tenho certeza que o pobre rapaz não matou ninguém."- disse Alan.

"Desculpe, mas Mark Pulsford era o melhor apanhador desde Harry Potter. E ele ia jogar no Puddlemere United assim que terminasse os estudos."- disse Brad todo empolgado.

"Mesmo? E o que ele fazia perto de você?"- disse Soneca tentando ser engraçado.

"Cala a boca. Nós jogávamos juntos na Sonserina."

"Certo, isso foi antes de você repetir e o Prof. Snape tirar você do time, né?"- disse Soneca

"E na semana retrasada nós fomos a uma festa."- Brad disse ignorando Soneca.

"O acidente não foi culpa do Michael."- eu disse, mudando de assunto.

"Claro que não, muitos acidentes ocorrem por causa do mau tempo. Foi o caso de Michael e os HSWW Angels".- Alan falou

"Gina, eu não quero que você ande com esse rapaz. Tudo bem, eu sei que ele não foi o culpado, mas tenho medo que algo de ruim aconteça a você, querida. Os Meduccis estão passando por uma fase muito difícil, além do acidente com o filho, a filha deles está em coma no St. Mungus e os curandeiros já disseram à família que é quase impossível ela sobreviver. Por isso, não quero que ande com ele, tenho medo que algo aconteça a você também, filha."- minha mãe falou, toda preocupada.

"Tudo bem, mamãe."

"Gina, por favor, me obedeça! Eu sinto que se você continuar andando com ele, algo muito mau vai acontecer a você."

Eu olhei para minha mãe e ela não parecia nada preocupada, mas parecia saber de alguma coisa que eu não sei.

Apenas respondi que "sim_"_ e saí.

Fui para meu quarto e pouco tempo depois Suzie entrou:

"Então, como você vai terminar com ele?"

"Eu não tenho nada para terminar com ele. Nós somos só amigos. E a contrário do que você acha, ele é bonito, de um modo estranho, mas é."

"De um modo nerd, você quer dizer."

"Pode ser."

"Você não acha que ele está interessado demais? Ontem à noite ele veio aqui sem avisar e hoje, por onde você ia, ele seguia".

Eu não disse nada e ela continuou:

"Weasley, você não gosta dele. Então, por que continua saindo com ele?"

"Por que eu talvez goste dele."

"Por favor! Você e o Nerd? Não. Agora me diga. O que há entre vocês?

"Sei lá... Talvez seja por causa do acidente. Minha mãe sabe de algo, você também sabe?"

"Talvez."

"Bem, então... essa tarde..."

"Você estava exercendo sua função de mediadora?"

"Talvez..."

"E ontem a noite também? Quando vi você falando com o ar?"

"Sim..."

"E o que você quer que eu faça?"

"Fazer? Você? Nada."

"Vamos. Eu conheço você. Você não teve que terminar um milhão de deveres ano passado e nem caiu da escada outras milhões de vezes. Eu sei que você estava fazendo algo relacionado ao seu dom de mediação. Então, pode me dizer o que quer. Por acaso quer que eu te 'cubra' ?"

"Bem... sim...você faz isso por mim?"

"Claro que faço, Weasley. Você é minha melhor amiga!"

"Você só precisa se deitar aqui na minha cama e fingir que é eu. Se alguém perguntar por mim, você diz que estou no banho, ok?"

"Yes, Sir."- disse ela, batendo continência (N.A: Não sei se diz assim...)

"Ah, você é a melhor, Suzie. Eu vou te agradecer pelo resto da vida."

Então eu peguei o telefone e disquei o número da Escola:

"Alô."- eu disse

"Alô?"- disse uma voz que não era a do Prof. D.

"Por favor, o Prof. Dominic?"

"Um momento."

Em alguns instantes eu ouvi a voz dele:

"Alô?"

"Alô, Prof.Dom?"

"Sim, Ginevra? Merlim, houve algo?"

"Não, é que eu acho que nós deveríamos ir até a praia."

"Praia? Ginevra, é de noite!"

"Dã, Prof.D. Eu sei! Mas é lá na praia que os HSWW estão e nós podemos ir lá tentar convencê-los a seguir o caminho da luz."

"Sim... é uma boa idéia, Ginevra."

"Caso eles não aceitem eu me encarrego da porrada."

"Ginevra!"

"Brincadeirinha, Prof.Dom! Eu já estou indo para aí."

Desliguei o telefone e me despedi de Suzie. Na saída, quando fui roubar a bicicleta de Mestre, encontrei com Draco.

"Para onde você vai?"

"Encontrar o Prof.Dom."

"Ginevra...você vai encontrar os tais Angels?"

"Sim, mas depois, com o Prof. Dom . Se estiver duvidando, vá lá ver."

Então eu saí e depois de um bom tempo, cheguei na Escola.

E não foi surpresa encontrar Draco conversando com o Prof. D. Eles já tinham superado a "primeira conversa" deles, agora até que se davam bem. E era tão incrível como Draco confiava em mim, não é?

Saímos no carro do Prof.Dom e a cada dia que passa eu me impressiono mais com ele. Qualquer dia desses eu vou até descubrir que ele já é avô de umas duzentas crianças... tsc tsc...

Prof.Dom estacionou o carro um pouco longe, queríamos primeiro observar os Angels e depois conversar com eles.

Sentamos na areia e ficamos observando os garotos. Eles estavam sentados em volta de uma fogueira (será que fantasma sentia frio?) e cantavam uma música bizarra. Eu pude ver que eles estavam bebendo, pois havia várias garrafas de whisky-de-fogo perto deles.

"Aquilo prova que eles estavam bêbados na hora do acidente."

"Não, Ginevra. O acidente não foi provocado por isso."- disse Draco todo misterioso

"Pelo que então?"

"Talvez alguém queria que eles sumissem."

"Quem?"- eu sabia muito bem de quem ele falava.

"Seu namorado. O Meducci."

"Primeiro, ele não é meu namorado e depois, por que você acha isso?"

"Esses garotos eram tudo o que ele não era: famosos, bonitos e ricos."

"Isso não tem nada a ver. O Michael é inteligente e ele não é feio."

"Draco, eu tenho que concordar com Ginevra. Ele é bem- sucedido de outras maneiras, é o melhor aluno da Escola e também tirou o primeiro lugar no campeonato de Xadrez Bruxo."

Mas eu nem estava mais prestando atenção ao que eles falavam, por que eu senti algo perto de mim. E eu sabia. Era uma cobra. Eu morro de medo de cobra. Então, sabe como é, eu não sou fresca, mas morro de medo, por isso gritei:

"Ahhh, uma cobra!"- e saí correndo

Prof. Dom me puxou e apontou os Angels, eles não tinham ouvido nada, caramba! Eu tinha que salvar minha pele das cobras.

"Cobra? Sei."- Draco disse numa voz que tentava segurar uma gargalhada- "Elas não aparecem a noite."

"Não?"- eu disse cheia de medo.

"Não, elas gostam do calor e do sol e agora não tem sol, como você está vendo e está frio."

Bem, então, já que ele estava dizendo...

Eu me sentei de novo e fiquei olhando os Angels. Eles continuavam cantando e alguém precisava parar aquilo. Era demais para os meus ouvidos.

Talvez por isso, eu tenha dito:

"Draco, você cuida dos rapazes e eu das garotas. E Prof.Dom, o senhor fica vendo se algum deles tenta me levar para água, eu não quero voltar para lá, depois de quase terem me afogado lá, hoje."

"Ginevra..."- ele disse numa voz que parecia mais um choro.

"Prof.Dom, eles tentaram me matar hoje, por isso mesmo que estão precisando de umas boas porradas."

"Ginevra, quantas vezes tenho que dizer que somos mediadores e que temos que encaminhar essas pobres almas perturbadas?"

"Certo. Eu e Draco batemos neles, enquanto o senhor faz a parte da conversa."

"Ginevra..."

"Fiquem aqui, vocês dois. Eu vou lá."- disse Draco todo corajoso.

"Você acha que ele vai fazer algo, Ginevra?"

"Não. Ele vai conversar tipo, de fantasma para fantasma."

"Ah, sim...ótima idéia mandar Draco na frente."- disse Prof. Dom, mais calmo.

"É..."

"E como você conseguiu sair com sua amiga Suzie lá?"

"Ela me deu 'cobertura'."

"Então sua mãe não sabe que você está aqui?"

"Não."

"Ginevra!"

"Prof.Dom, eu não podia dizer a ela que vim encaminhar almas...entende? "

"Sim... mas você não teve problemas em dizer a sua amiga."- ele disse .

"Com ela é diferente. Minha mãe ia achar que estou doente."

"Você se sente confortável em falar sobre seu incrível dom com seus amigos, mas não com sua mãe".

"Prof.Dom, o senhor acredita em videntes? Cartomantes?"

"Por quê?"

"É que eu e Suzie fomos a uma e ela falou sobre eu ser mediadora."

"Então essa disse a verdade."

"Mas também falou sobre outra coisa..."

"Sobre o quê?"

Eu não sei a razão daquela conversa, talvez porque só o Prof.D podia ver o Draco, além de mim.

"Ela disse que eu vou ter um único amor para a vida inteira. Tipo, o primeiro homem que eu me apaixonar, vai ser para vida toda. Mas isso parece ridículo."

"Não, não é ridículo."

Então eu percebi que o Prof.Dom já conheceu o amor dele.

"O Senhor Já se apaixonou, Prof.D?"

"Por Merlim, Ginevra! Claro que sim, por uma mulher muito bonita. E foi só por ela."

Pela cara que ele fez, eu pude notar que era um amor tão impossível quanto o meu.

"Mas por que não deu certo? Ela não gostava do senhor?"

"Gostava sim. Só que...".

E ele fez uma cara de triste.

"Ela estava morta?"

"Sim. E, Ginevra, não pense que eu não sei quem é esse tal homem que você gosta, posso ver que minhas suspeitas se mostraram verdadeiras. Tente esquecê-lo, antes que sofra por isso. Ele está morto e o amor de vocês é impossível."

"Mas..."

"Venham, eles vão contar como tudo aconteceu." - disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Era Draco.

Ele tinha que atrapalhar o momento "de coração-para-coração" entre mim e o Prof.Dom.

Seguimos Draco e depois de alguns minutos estávamos à frente dos Angels.

"Você disse que eles nos ajudariam!"- disse Felicia- "Mas essa vaca me chutou hoje de tarde."

"Primeiro, queridinha, vaca é a sua mãe e depois, eu te chutei porque você estava tentando me matar."

"Vocês podem nos ver?"- falou John

"É claro. Nós somos mediadores e viemos até aqui para ajudá-los. Nós, Ginevra e eu entendemos que você estão ressentidos com Michael, mas..."- disse Prof.Dom, com a voz bondosa.

"Olha, nós não estamos ressentidos com ele. Se estamos mortos é culpa dele."

"John, por que você não diz a eles o que me disse?"

"Certo... Olha, no sábado à noite, nós fomos à uma festa. Depois, nós fomos até o 'Ponto', um local onde a gente fica olhando o mar. Já era tarde quando decidimos ir embora, e eu estava dirigindo normalmente, não tinha bebido e tudo estava bem. Percebi que o carro aumentava a velocidade, mas não funcionava o freio, então entrei em pânico. Tentei desviar, mas acabei batendo no carro do nerd. A pancada foi muito forte e o carro capotou, indo parar no mar. Eu estava consciente, saí do carro e tentei salvar meus amigos que estavam desacordados, mas o nerd me impediu, ele afundou minha cabeça na água até eu perder os sentidos. E quando acordei estava aqui. Morto."

Todos se calaram.

Até Prof.D, falar:

"John, isso foi um acidente..."

"Acidente? Michael Meducci já sabia o que ia fazer com a gente. Ele tinha tudo planejado."

"E por que ele queria matar vocês?"

"Por que tinha inveja."

"Não acredito. Michael é um bom aluno."

"Pode até ser, mas não é bonito, não sai com garotas, não é famoso. Eu era monitor de Hogwarts, além de sair com uma menina diferente a cada final de semana. Mark, era o melhor apanhador desde Harry Potter e já tinha sido chamado para jogar no Puddlemere United, quando terminasse os estudos. Carry era a melhor aluna da Escola inteira e era monitora-chefe. Felicia além de ser linda, namorava Mark e era líder de torcida, a menina mais famosa da Escola. E Michael Meducci, o que ele é? Nada. E a irmã dele, então? Pior ainda, além de ser feia, vivia atrás de mim, querendo que eu desse um beijo nela."

Aquilo me doeu. Uma vez eu também tinha andado atrás de um rapaz e só depois fui me tocar o quão idiota ele era.

"Eu sei por que isso aconteceu. É por causa da irmã de Michael."

Todos me olharam como se eu fosse louca.

"Como?"- disse John

"Lilá Meducci, a garota que você dispensava. Ela está em coma no hospital, vocês sabiam?"

"Ah, eu sei..."

"Então, por acaso vocês sabem algo a respeito disso?"

"Não."- disse Mark todo desconfiado.

"Eu a conheci. Ela era uma menininha estúpida que vivia querendo se enturmar. Uma semana antes de nós morrermos, demos uma festa na piscina e ela bebeu demais. É nossa culpa se a vaca não sabia beber? Então, ela caiu e bateu a cabeça."- Felícia falou.

"E por acaso é certo dar bebida a uma garota de catorze anos?"- eu disse irônica.

"Todos bebiam e só ela se machucou."- disse Carry na defensiva.

"Então, se todos se machucassem aí sim, seria culpa de vocês?"- disse o Prof.Dom todo raivoso.

"Isso não importa. Nós só queremos vingança. Por favor, não se metam mais nisso e tudo ficará bem para vocês."- disse Mark.

"Ah não. Eu não vou deixar."- eu falei.

"Então, cuide-se. Esse crime não ficará impune."- disse Mark.

"Eu falarei com as autoridades e eles sim, farão justiça."- eu disse.

"Não. A justiça demora e não tem como eles saberem a verdade."

"Tem sim. "

"Como?"

"Por eles."- disse Draco apontando para mim e para o Prof.Dom.

"Eles?"

"Sim, eles são mediadores e a função deles é ajudar. E é isso o que eles farão."

Na volta para a Escola, eu fui dizendo:

"Amanhã eu ligo para o Ministério e digo que na noite do acidente eu estava lá e vi tudo. Não me identifico e problema resolvido."

"Nada disso, Gina. Você não vai ligar para o Ministério e muito menos falar com o Michael sozinha, está entendendo?"

"Tá bom..."

Voltei para casa e vi Suzie deitada na minha cama, fingindo que era eu. Não quis acorda-la, afinal ela tinha me feito um grande favor, então me deitei na cama dela; dormindo logo em seguida.

: A MEDIADORA :

No outro dia, quando estava chegando na Escola, ao passar pela porta do Prof.Dom, o vi conversando com Michael.

Tentei dizer a Suzie que fosse na frente enquanto eu falava com o diretor, mas na verdade eu estava interessada em ouvir a conversa. O problema é que fui impedida, pelo Prof.Carter, que disse:

"Srta. Weasley, por acaso a sua aula agora não é Estudo dos Trouxas?"

"Sim, mas eu preciso falar com o Prof.Dominic."

"Agora ele está ocupado. Volte depois."

Durante todo o dia não consegui falar com o Prof.D, por isso resolvi falar com Michael.

"Alô, Michael!"

"Oi, Gina! Tudo bem?"

"Sim e você?"

"Bem..."

"Michael, você pode me dar carona de novo? É que o So...digo, o Jake não vai poder me pegar hoje."

"Tudo bem. Gina, agora eu tenho que ir, depois da aula a gente se vê."

No final da aula fui até o carro de Michael e quando estávamos quase entrando, ouvi a voz de Soneca:

"Gina, desça já desse carro."

"Quê?"

"Saia. Mamãe disse que você não andasse com ele. Vamos."

Mamãe? Espera aí, a mãe é minha!

"Olha aqui, Jake..."

"Cara, ela vai comigo."- Michael falou, corajoso.

"Não. Ela é minha irmã e vem comigo."

Irmã? Ah, Merlim!

Para evitar o barraco, eu resolvi ir com Soneca. Não que estivesse com medo, mas era melhor não arriscar.

"Olha, Mike, deixa para a próxima."

Então saí. E fui para o carro com Brad, Gina, Soneca e Mestre, que naquele dia resolveu dar o ar da graça. Mentira. Na verdade, Alan obrigou Soneca a pegar o coitado do David também, o pobre sempre ficava esquecido em Hogwarts.

No trajeto eu percebi que algo de errado estava acontecendo. O carro ganhava velocidade, não diminuía.

"Seu imbecil, o que está fazendo?"- Brad falou para Soneca.

"Cara, o freio não responde."

Ah, Merlim. Eu ia morrer...

Estávamos nos distanciando de casa e nos aproximando da praia, do local do acidente dos Angels. Seriam eles os responsáveis?

Tentei abrir a porta para sair, mas se fizesse isso seria suicídio.

Vi Soneca gritando, Brad chorando (se não fosse uma tragédia, seria engaçado), Suzie fechou os olhos e Mestre me abraçou.

Um carro que estava na frente parou e eu percebi que o impacto seria inevitável. Fechei os olhos e pedi a Merlim que não doesse muito morrer.

Então, tudo parou. Os gritos e o choro de Brad também.

E eu devo ter batido a cabeça, porque depois disso, tudo ficou muito escuro.

**Nota da Autora**: Oie! ) Faltam poucos capítulos p/ o final, e vcs nem imaginam como fico feliz...hehehehehe...

**Agradecimentos:**

Princesa Chi: Como assim fazer paralisação? Ah, não! Nem pense, nem tente! Hehehe, ajuda se eu disser que um quase action vai rolar daqui a uns dois capítulos? E o action daqui a três?heueheueheueheue Beijos e continua comentando! E lendo:

Thai: Pois é, dessa vez vou postar de novo dois capítulos de uma vez, minha intenção era acabar a fic daqui p/ amanhã, mas não dá...heueheueheueheue...Oia... continua lendo e mandando coment q eu adorooo...Beijos!

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: O ciúme que o Draco sentiu c/ o Meducci não vai se comparar ao que ele vai sentir nos próximos capítulos...heueheueheuheue...por isso leiaa...heueueeue (eu sempre digo isso)...hihihii...Beijos!

Pandora Riddle: Tudo que eu posso dizer, é que o final dessa fic é lindo e que, eles ficam juntos...hihihihi, agora, vc vai ter q ler p/ ver...heueheuheue...Beijos!

Bárbara: Talvez amanha eu poste outros capítulos (tomara que minha beta não escute isso), mas depois disso eu não sei, as aulas vão recomeçar e vai ser puxadao...mas vou tentar manter o ritmo de atualização! Continua lendo! Beijos!

Lana: Ele é ruivo, como a Gina, por isso o nome Red, por causa do cabelo. A action está próxima, hihihihi... continua lendo...Beijos!

NaHemWe: Eu vou continuar a Late Redemption, estou esperando forças divinas me mandarem inspiração...heueheueheueheue...E desculpa ae por te pentelhar, ficar mandando 2 capitulos de uma vez...heheeehe...Beijoss!

Gente, leiam OBJEÇÃO da ChunLi Weasley Malfoy e A Maldição dos Mortos, da NaHemWe!

Beijos!

Manu Black


	11. Reunion II

Capítulo XI - Reunion II

"Eles mataram meu carro."

Era o que Soneca dizia repetidas vezes.

"Meu carro! Eles mataram meu carro!"

Matar o carro.

Sinceramente, eu acho que _eles_ não quiseram matar _o carro_, mas sim _a mim_.

Oh, mas quem será que quis fazer tamanha maldade comigo?

Por acaso seria o Prof.Dom?

Não...

E o Draco?

Não, também não...

Mas e os HSWW Angels?

Ah-ha! Esses sim teriam motivos suficientes para ficarem contentes em me ver morta e por isso mesmo eu acho que foram eles os autores desse acidente.

A última coisa que eu lembro é que desmaiei, e quando acordei já estava fora do carro, deitada no chão. A ambulância chegou depois de alguns minutos e todos foram para o hospital, mas ninguém teve ferimentos graves. Aliás, a única pessoa que se feriu mesmo foi eu, quebrei o braço e bati a cabeça.

E sinceramente, eu estava acabada. Além de a falta de um braço limitar meus movimentos, sentia uma dor de cabeça quase insuportável. Em casa, logo depois do jantar (quando pude me livrar da minha mãe, que ficava me abraçando e dizendo o quanto estava feliz por eu ter sobrevivido), eu fui para meu quarto. Aproveitei que Suzie estava no quarto de Soneca (e espero que ela não esteja em nenhuma posição horizontal com ele) e chamei Draco.

"Draco!"

Nada.

"Draco! Cadê você? Eu preciso de você."

Nada.

Cheguei à conclusão de que fantasmas não são iguais a cachorros e quando esse fantasma é Draco (ou meu pai), só aparecem quando bem entendem.

Depois de muitos minutos depois, ele se materializou na minha frente:

"_Nombre de Dios_! Ginevra! O que houve?"

Certo, minha cara devia estar péssima.

Olhei para minha roupa e entendi o motivo do espanto: estava toda suja de areia e algumas manchas de sangue.

"Eu pensei que você estava sendo uma boa babá."

"Babá?"

"Sim. Babá dos Angels."

"Olha, eu não sou babá e eu passei o dia de olho neles, sim. Mas por quê? Não foi essa a ordem que você e o Prof. Dominic me deram?"

"Sim, mas eu acho que você não fez um bom trabalho."

"Como? Eu fiquei no pé deles até agora, só não estou lá porque você me chamou. Algo aconteceu hoje?"

"Sim. Os tais 'Angels' tentaram me matar."

"Ginevra, não podem ter sido eles. Eu os segui por todos os cantos, se eles tentassem algo contra você, eu saberia e não ia deixar."

"Só podem ter sido eles, ninguém mais me quer morta. Quer dizer, tem umas pessoas que querem isso sim, mas não nesse momento."

"Você tem certeza que quem fez isso queria te matar?"

"Claro que foi por causa de mim. Por exemplo, quem ia querer matar o coitado do Mestre?"

"Pense... não é o David...pode ser outra pessoa que estava no carro."

"Você sabe de algo, não é?"

"Não..."

"Certo. Então a Suzie, porque a Kelly e a Debbie estão meio 'fulas' com ela por causa do Soneca e do Dunga, mas eu não acho que elas iam querer matá-la. Agora, quem ia querer matar o Dunga e o Soneca? Eles são tão imbecis, ninguém ia perder tempo."

"Pode ser um dos dois..."

"Soneca? Ele é menos imbecil que o Dunga... mas...não poderiam querer matá-lo..."

"Não? Por quê?"

"Certo, eu sei que Brad e Michael não se dão bem, porque meu meio-irmão sempre fica humilhando ele, mas não é possível! Michael Meducci estava lá na hora, ele nos ajudou e quando eu entrei na ambulância, eu o vi todo preocupado..."

"Claro que ele estava...porque foi ele quem causou o acidente."

"Não pode ser. Ele não ia matar só o Dunga, mas também a mim, que sou a única chance de um encontro para ele. E também tinha gente inocente lá, o Mestre, a Suzie e até o Soneca. Michael não faria isso."

Draco riu, mas não tinha humor nenhum na risada, apenas sarcasmo.

"Não? Eu conheço quatro pessoas que pensam o contrário."

"Se ele fez isso, por quê? Qual o motivo? Dunga é um imbecil, idiota, insuportável, mas não chega ao ponto de alguém querer matá-lo."

Então eu me lembrei de algo que aconteceu naquele dia.

Coloquei minha cabeça entre as mãos.

"Não pode ser!"

"Você está bem, Ginevra?"- Draco disse preocupado.

"Sim, mas acho que vou ficar doente. Hoje eu vinha para casa com ele e quando Soneca disse que ia contar a minha mãe, os dois começaram a discutir, eu pensei que fossem brigar."

"Claro, você é a-única-chance-de-ele-ter-um-encontro, não é?"

"Mas por que o Dunga?"

Então eu parei.

E lembrei de uma coisa.

Dunga conhecia os Angels; e pior, eles tinham ido a uma festa na piscina que foi o motivo de tudo isso.

Saí sem falar nada para Draco e fui até o quarto de Dunga. Ele ouvia _As Esquisitonas_ no último volume.

Bati na porta e esperei que ele viesse atender, mas Dunga apenas abaixou o volume e disse:

"Quem é?"

"Gina."

"Ah, eu não vou abaixar o rádio."

"Não é isso, quero conversar com você. Posso entrar?"

"Sim."

Quando entrei no aposento me assustei. Eu já tinha entrado no quarto do Mestre; sempre que tenho alguma dúvida nos deveres eu vou lá perguntar a ele e no quarto do Soneca, que eu sempre entro para acordá-lo; mas o do Dunga, nunca... e eu posso dizer que era assustador.

Certo, nem tanto. O problema era que o local estava muito escuro, não sei se era por causa das cores da parede. Cada parede era pintada por uma cor da sonserina, ou seja, uma era preta, outra verde e por aí vai. E também tinha o desenho de uma cobra, muito sinistro...

"Brad, você estava na festa em que Lilá Meducci caiu na piscina?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Lilá Meducci. A irmã do Michael."

"Não sei, por quê?".

"Brad, é muito importante, por favor, me responde."

"Talvez sim, mas aquela garota estava muito perdida na festa."

"Perdida?"

"Olha, Gina, você quer que eu diga o quê? Se eu te contar você vai dizer ao papai e a mamãe. Não vai?"

Que coisa! A mamãe é só minha, ele não devia chamá-la assim.

"Eu não direi. Eu juro, mas me diga tudo."

"Para quê? Se eu disser você vai dizer aqueles seus amigos malucos, a Albina e o Gay, não vai?"

"Não, não vou."

"Ok, então. Você quer saber? Não me importo! Você quer saber sobre a festa? Eu estava lá sim! Eu estava perdido. Eu não vi a menina caindo na piscina. Quando eu vi, já estavam tirando-a da piscina. E não foi legal ver aquilo. Ela não deveria estar ali, ninguém a convidou. Ela bebeu demais e acabou fazendo isso para chamar a atenção da gente."

"Da gente?"

"Os populares. Ela queria ser como nós. Queria sair com os caras e ficar popular também."

Saí do quarto de Dunga sem dizer mais nada.

Agora eu sabia o que deveria fazer.

Voltei para o meu quarto e encontrei Suzie lendo uma revista:

"Onde você esteve?"

"No quarto do Dunga. Olha, você pode me dar cobertura? Se alguém perguntar por mim diga que estou tomando banho."

"Para onde você vai?"

"Sair."

"Sair, certo. Você está bem?"

"Ótima, mas preciso resolver umas coisinhas."

"Coisinhas?"

"Sim, como o acidente que aconteceu hoje."

"Você sabe quem fez aquilo?"

"Sei, Michael Meducci."

"Meducci? Você tem certeza?"

"Sim".

"Mas por que ele faria isso? Ele estava apaixonado por você, não estava?"

"Não foi para me matar, mas sim Brad."

"Eu te explico tudo quando eu voltar."

Troquei de roupa e desci; e logo depois fui até a garagem e peguei a bicicleta de Mestre.

Desci em direção contrária a da Escola e muitos minutos cheguei na casa de Michael.

Bati na porta e uma senhora atendeu:

"Oi, o Michael está?"

"Oh, claro, entre!"- disse a mulher que eu penso ser a Sra. Meducci.

Pouco tempo depois Michael estava a minha frente. Pálido e desconfiado.

"Oi, Gina. Você está bem?"

"Sim. Foi só um susto. Bem, eu queria que você me ajudasse a levar para casa. Sabe, eu fico com vergonha de pedir isso, mas minha bicicleta quebrou e como eu estava passando perto daqui, resolvi te ´pedir uma mãozinha."

"Ah, claro, Gina. Eu faço tudo por você."

Sim, faz mesmo, até tentar me matar, fazer o mesmo com meus meio-irmãos e minha melhor amiga.

"Espere só um minuto que vou pegar as chaves do carro."

Logo depois ele voltou e fomos para o veículo.

"Cara, eu fico tão feliz de te ver bem."- ele disse.

"Ah, eu também, ainda bem que estou inteira... bom, quase...hehehe."- eu disse rindo.

"Hehehe" – ele riu nervoso.

"Então, você quer ir para casa?"

"Não, na verdade, vamos para a praia."

"Como?"

"Para a praia. Você sabe, para olhar o mar. Eu adoro o mar, sabia?"

"Ok."- ele disse.

Minutos depois estávamos na praia. Mas continuávamos dentro do carro.

"Então, alguém se feriu no acidente além de você?"- ele disse.

"Não."

"Que bom!" - ele disse.

"E não é?" - perguntei.

"Como assim?"

"Você sabe... o Brad."

"Hm...Brad..." - resmungou Michael.

"Sim, ele às vezes é muito imbecil, sabe?"

"Eu posso imaginar."

"Tipo, você sabe o que ele me disse ontem? Ele me disse que estava na festa em que sua irmã sofreu o acidente."

"Sério?"

"Você devia ter ouvido o que ele falou sobre isso."

"O que ele disse?"

"Ah, não posso dizer."

"Não, sério...pode dizer."

"É tão mau..."

"Diga-me o que ele disse."- a voz dele tentava ficar calma.

"Bem, ele disse que sua irmã mereceu o que aconteceu, ela não devia estar naquela festa. Ele disse que ela não tinha sido convidada. Só os populares deviam estar lá. Você pode acreditar nisso?"

"Posso sim."

"Digo, pessoas populares. O que é popular? Eu gostaria tanto de saber. Quero dizer, sua irmã, por que ela era impopular? Por que não era bonita? Não era líder de torcida? Não tinha os sapatos certos? Por que?"

"Tudo isso."- Michael disse calmo.

"Tudo isso não importa. Ser mais inteligente não conta. Não, tudo que importa é se seus amigos são as pessoas certas. "

"Certíssimo."

"Mas isso é besteira. Então, todos entenderam que ela era culpada por ter caído na piscina, porque não foi convidada."

"Sim. Mas se minha irmã fosse uma Kelly Prescott, todos socorreriam-na, mas ao invés disso riram dela."

"Foi isso que eles fizeram? Riram dela?"

"Sim. Isso foi o que os caras da ambulância disseram a polícia. Todos pensavam que ela estava fingindo. Tudo que minha irmã queria era ser popular. Ser igual a eles. E o que eles fizeram por ela? Apenas riram enquanto ela estava morrendo."

"Mas todos estavam bêbados."

"Isso não é desculpa. A garota que organizou a festa fez os policiais abafarem o caso e minha irmã nunca mais acordou."

Ficamos em silêncio, que só foi quebrado depois que ele falou:

"A garota que deu a festa era Carry Whitman."

"Eu sei..."

"Carry Whitman estava no carro que eu bati no Sábado."

"Sei, o carro que você bateu, até ele cair no mar."

"Você sabe. Eu já imaginava."

"Depois de hoje, você quer dizer? Quando você quis me matar?"

"Desculpa, Gina. Eu não quis..."

"No sábado à noite você não perdeu o controle da direção, você fez tudo programado, tinha intenção de matá-los. Você sabia que eles viriam aqui depois da festa e esperou. Então bateu no carro deles e eles se afogaram."

Michael não disse nada.

"Eu sabia que você entenderia. Mas como você soube?"

"Eles me disseram."

"Eles lhe disseram?"

"Sim, Carry, Felicia, Mark e John, os garotos que você matou."

"Sei. Os espíritos."

Ele riu.

"Ria o quanto quiser. Mas a verdade é que eles querem te matar e todo esse tempo eu impedi que eles fizessem isso, mas agora estou com vontade de mudar de idéia."

"Gina, você está ficando louca. Espíritos não existem e hoje o que aconteceu foi um acidente. Eu queria matar Brad e não você."

"E David? Meu irmão menor? Ele tem treze anos! E ia morrer por causa de você, porque estava naquele carro. Você o queria morto, também? Ele é culpado por sua irmã ter quase se afogado? E Jake? Na noite que sua irmã caiu na piscina ele estava entregando pizzas, e por acaso isso faz dele culpado também? E Suzie, ela deveria morrer por estar passando férias aqui?"

"Eu não quis matá-los, apenas Brad."

"É, mas quase matou todos nós. E essa sua vida de crimes vai terminar. Agora."

"Sim, vai parar..."

Eu sabia que ele estava dirigindo, mesmo assim eu ri.

"Ah, nem tente, Michael. Nem tente me matar."

"Vai ser o jeito. Eu pensei que fôssemos amigos, que você era diferente deles, mas me enganei."

"Desculpe, mas não posso deixá-lo fazer isso."

"Por quê?"

Eu não respondi e apenas pensei nos Angels. Pouco tempo depois o carro parou com um estrondo e eu vi, os quatro parados em volta do carro. Abri a porta e saí do veículo. Tudo começou a tremer e eu percebi que Michael estava bem assustado.

O carro foi levantado do chão e começou a rodar. A cada segundo a velocidade aumentava e eu podia ouvir os gritos desesperados de Michael. Arrependi-me do que tinha acabado de fazer, estava agindo como ele, se por acaso ele morresse, eu seria a assassina.

Lembrei da mãe de Michael, toda risonha quando viu que o filho enfim levava uma menina para casa. Aquela mulher já estava sofrendo pela perda de uma filha, agora sofreria mais por causa do filho.

"Parem!"- eu gritei

Eles apenas riram e eu pude ouvir John dizendo "Vai sonhando."

"Olha parem! Ele tentou me matar também, e eu admito que queria que ele morresse, mas o perdoei."

"Fale por você mesma."- disse John.

Tentei empurrar John, mas levei um murro na cara, o que me fez cair no chão.

Quando me levantei pude ver Draco parado na minha frente, olhando com raiva para os Angels.

"_Nombre de Dios_, Ginevra!- ele disse me ajudando a levantar- "Você pensa que é assim? Traz o rapaz até aqui, diz para eles matá-lo e agora desiste?"

"Você não entende. Ele tentou matar Mestre, eu, Dunga...e..."

"Então você faz isso? Você não é uma assassina, então não tente agir como uma."

"Voltem para a praia."- Draco disse para os Angels.

"Você está brincando, né?"- John falou rindo.

"Não."

"Nem pensar."- Mark falou

"Olha, ela nos chamou. Ela disse que podíamos matá-lo."- Carry disse.

"Ela não quis dizer isso."- Draco disse sem olhar para mim.

"Ele nos matou e merece morrer."

"Não, ele vai receber castigo, mas das autoridades."

"Autoridades? Mentira! Tudo mentira! Ele vai pagar agora."

"Ginevra, vá embora. Eu cuido deles."

"O quê? Ficou louco?"

"Vá. Ou então eles vão te matar."

"Eu quero só que eles tentem."

E tentaram.

Começaram a me bater e realmente eu tinha esquecido como aqueles fantasmas eram maus.

Como eles desviaram a atenção para mim, Michael acabou fugindo. E aquilo fez que eles ficassem mais furiosos. E quem agüentou toda a fúria fui eu e Draco. E então eles me bateram de novo e mais forte. Não pense que eu não reagi, porque eu reagi e com muita força. Eu sou muito boa na arte da porrada.

Certo, talvez não tanto, por que eu era só uma, e enquanto Draco pega John, eu enfrentava Carry,Felicia e Mark. Eles estavam me matando.

"Gina."

Eu ouvi alguém me chamar e não reconheci logo por causa das pancadas.

"Gina, faça isso tudo parar."

Era Michael, sua voz estava cheia de medo.

Como se eu pudesse. Como se eu pudesse simplesmente dizer: PAREM! e eles parariam... até parece.

Mas um som me fez ir até o céu e voltar.

O som da sirene dos guardas da praia. Então eu me soltei dos fantasmas e segurei Michael, o que era quase um milagre tendo em vista meu estado deplorável. E foi aí que, pela segunda vez no dia, eu desmaiei.

Quando acordei senti alguém me tocar. E não eram mãos de fantasmas, eram mãos de alguém vivo.

"Não se preocupe moça. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você pode se levantar?"

Não podia por que sentia muita dor. E eu reconhecia aquela dor. Algo tinha quebrado.

Levaram-me de maca até a ambulância então eu ouvi uma voz familiar:

"Ginevra? Ginevra, sou eu, Prof.Dominic."

Eu tentei rir, mas a dor aumentou. Tudo doía.

"Suzannah me chamou. Ela me disse o que você ia fazer e para onde vocês deviam ter vindo."

"Olha, a menina parece pior que ele."

"Você está brincando? O rapaz está acabado."

Eu ouvi os caras da ambulância conversando. Não podia ser Draco, eles não podiam vê-lo, eles deviam estar falando de Michael.

"Como ele está?"- eu perguntei a um dos rapazes.

"Não se preocupe. Tão cedo ele na sai da cadeia, acredite."

Então ele confessou tudo.

"Ginevra, não se preocupe, vou avisar a sua mãe."

E isso não me confortava... minha mãe já estava cansada de receber esse tipo de notícias...

Mas eu não pensei mais em nada, por que uma dormência tomou conta do meu corpo e eu adormeci.

: A MEDIADORA :

"Ei, valeu por acabar com as minhas férias!"- Suziedisse.

"Eu já disse que foi sem querer, já pedi desculpas."- eu disse.

"Eu me diverti, mas não foi o que eu pensei."- ela disse.

"É, deve ser divertido me visitar no hospital."

"Só por mais algumas horas você vai ficar aqui. Eles precisam saber se está tudo bem mesmo com você. Ah... tem uma notícia. Alan está planejando comprar um carro novo."

"Mas ele já nos deu a Land Rover dele."

"Eu sei, mas é para ele e não para vocês."

"E...bem..."- eu quis perguntar sobre Draco, mas ela não saberia responder- "E Michael?"

"Bem, ele confessou tudo e você estava certa. Ele matou os garotos de Hogwarts e planejava matar Brad. Estava tudo traçado no computador dele, a polícia apreendeu. Ei, que tal a gente ir a praia amanhã? Eu sei que você não vai poder ir à Escola tão cedo e eu tenho mais quatro dias aqui, então, vou pedir a sua mãe que deixe você ir. O que acha?".

"Legal..."

"Bem, eu vou pegar algo para comer, você quer alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada."

"Ok, volto já!"

Fiquei sozinha no quarto pensando em Draco. Ele estava muito zangado comigo, eu sabia. Sempre eu tentava resolver as coisas sozinha e dessa vez quase que as coisas deram errado.

Ele não aparecia desde a noite do ocorrido. Estava com muita raiva de mim.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei pensando nele. Quando abri os olhos novamente o vi tentando se desmaterializar.

"Ah, nem tente!"- eu gritei, mas minha vontade foi de dizer 'Venha já aqui e sente-se.'

"Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo, por isso não quis acordá-la."

"Besteira. Você sabe que eu estava acordada, então você decidiu voltar quando eu estivesse dormindo. Agora eu só recebo suas visitas quando durmo?"

"Eu ouvi sua mãe dizendo que você não pode receber visitas que a deixem mal."

"Você não me deixa mal."

Eu estava ferida. Draco estava sendo malvado comigo pelo que eu fiz, mas não falar mais comigo era demais.

"Ginevra..eu..."

"Não. Eu falo primeiro. Desculpe. Desculpe se eu fiz besteira ontem, foi tudo minha culpa e eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso."

"Ginevra..eu..."

"Eu sou a pior mediadora de todos os tempos. Mas eu tinha que defender minha família, ele tentou matar meu irmãozinho, você sabe disso. E tudo bem, eu agi de maneira errada e não te culparia se você não falasse mais comigo. Mas...eu não podia deixá-lo impune, você pode entender isso?"

Então, ele fez aquilo.

Que eu acho que ele nunca mais vai fazer.

Ele tocou minha bochecha. Desculpe se você pensava que era outra coisa, mas ele só tocou minha bochecha, a única parte do meu corpo que estava sem feridas.

"Sim, _querida_, eu entendo."

Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu estava certa que ele ia sair pela minha boca.

"E se eu fiquei tão zangado foi por que eu não queria vê-la machucada."

"Ah, mas eu estou bem. Nem vou precisar fazer cirurgia plástica."- eu disse.

E isso é uma coisa tão idiota a se dizer.

Mas então, a minha conversa com Draco foi atrapalhada por Suzie que entrava e dizia toda alegre:

"Olha que bom, você vai ter alta."

"Ótimo."

Eu simplesmente não podia conter minha alegria, não por causa da alta, mas por causa de Draco.

"Por que você está tão feliz?"

"Ah, Suzie, por que eu vou para casa...".

"Sim, você parecia feliz antes de eu dizer isso. O que está havendo?"

"Ah... Nada..."- eu disse sorrindo.


	12. Darkest Hour

Capítulo XII - Darkest Hour 

Férias.

Nesse período, as pessoas costumam descansar ou então se divertir, mas aqui em casa o negócio acabou se mostrando bem diferente. Minha mãe e meu padrasto nos obrigaram a arranjar um emprego temporário. Quer dizer, menos o Mestre; ele é menor de idade, então resolveram dar um desconto. Agora ele está num acampamento para bruxos superdotados.

Soneca sempre trabalhou, antes porque queria um carro, e agora, com a Land Rover, ele disse que trabalha para comprar uma casa para ele. Nas férias ele trabalha em dois turnos: de manhã, como salva-vidas do Clube da Magia e de noite como entregador de pizzas.

Dunga está quase "bombando" em Poções, por isso Alan fez questão de ele não trabalhar fora de casa, e sim aqui. Ele está ajudando seu pai a fazer uns acertos no quintal da Mansão.

E eu trabalho como babá no Clube da Magia. Quem me arranjou esse emprego foi o Soneca e eu estou tão agradecida! Cuido de criancinhas chatas, riquinhas e esnobes. Oh, como estou feliz!

Tudo bem que eu estou ganhando dinheiro e agora posso comprar várias coisas. Inclusive roupas. Não, eu não sou consumista, mas entenda que eu preciso estar na moda para o meu trabalho.

Não é o meu trabalho no Clube, é meu trabalho de Mediadora! Para o meu trabalho paralelo (no Clube) eu tenho um uniforme "lindo", um conjunto todo verde. Isso mesmo. Às vezes me acho parecida com uma folha, mas fazer o quê... esse inferno de trabalho é só até o próximo mês, quando volto para as aulas; eu posso suportar.

Depois de acordar mais um dia quase de madrugada (sete da manhã) para trabalhar, encontrei Dunga em seu horário de recreio (ele começa a trabalhar bem cedo, tipo, antes do sol aparecer), bebendo suco na caixa. Não, isso não é besteira. Mamãe e Alan já pediram a ele e a Soneca que não façam isso, afinal agora moram duas mulheres aqui. Além do mais, isso é anti-higiênico. Só que Dunga não bebe no copo, como gente normal; talvez ele seja burro demais ou faça isso só para me deixar com raiva.

"Isso é tão lindo, Brad."- eu disse com sarcasmo.

Ele não me respondeu e eu decidi não beber suco, apenas um copo de leite. Logo em seguida peguei minha bolsa e aparatei para o Clube.

Identifiquei-me na portaria e fui falar com minha supervisora, Claire. Ela era apenas um ano mais velha que eu, por isso nós nos demos bem logo que nos conhecemos.

Recebi a má notícia que, novamente, teria que cuidar do Slater; Jack Slater, um menino de oito anos, era muito insuportável. Certo, nem tanto, mas ainda era. O problema é que o menino não faz nada além de ler livros. Eu sei que ler é bom, mas você já ouviu falar que tudo em excesso é ruim? Pois esse é o caso do pequeno Jack, eu o chamo para tomar banho de piscina ou então para brincar de xadrez bruxo, mas ele simplesmente me ignora.

Agora, se fosse para eu cuidar do irmão dele, Paul, nem precisava me pedir. Tudo bem que ele é mais velho que eu, mas veja bem, e se ele precisar de algo? Eu estaria à disposição dele sempre.

Paul é muito inteligente, também tem o hábito de leitura do irmão, mas não muito. Além de ser aquela coisa linda e perfeita, toda vez que ele sorri para mim eu tenho vontade de me matar de tão bonito que ele é.

Segui para o quarto em que os Slater estavam hospedados e bati na porta. Em poucos segundos uma mulher loura apareceu do outro lado da porta e disse:

"Olá, Gina, tudo bem? Entre!"

Eu obedeci e já pude ver Jack sentado no sofá, lendo um livro estranho. Eu disse:

"Oi, Jack, como vai?"

Ele nada disse.

"Gina"- era a Sra. Slater- "nós vamos jogar tênis e eu queria que enquanto isso você cuidasse do Jack. Voltaremos às cinco."

Certo, então eu ia ficar quase dez horas com aquela criança insuportável sem nem ter a oportunidade de conversar com Paul, já que ele também estava indo jogar tênis.

"Tudo bem."- eu disse sorrindo.

Os três se despediram de mim e de Jack e saíram.

"Jack, vamos descer."

"Não."

"Vamos, você hoje vai tomar banho de piscina."

"Eu não sei nadar."

"Se o problema for esse já está resolvido. Eu te ensino."

"Não."

"E por quê? O que há com você?"

"Nada... bem, então vamos, mas eu só vou até o pátio. Não vou nadar."- ele disse assustado.

Eu concordei e fomos para o lado de fora. Ele olhava tudo muito assombrado, como se a qualquer momento alguém fosse aparecer de repente.

E bem, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Apareceu alguém, mas uma pessoa que já estava morta. Era o Cliff, o jardineiro. Ele morrera há duas semanas, de infarto e me pediu (na primeira vez que apareceu) para dizer à mulher dele sobre umas prestações que ela teria que pagar. Eu disse a ele que assim que pudesse falaria com a mulher, mas Cliff, não me culpe se a criatura não atendeu ao telefone nas vezes que eu liguei. Ela devia ser uma daquelas bruxas antigas, que não aderem às inovações tecnológicas e trouxas, é claro.

O negócio é que assim que Cliff apareceu Jack se soltou da minha mão e correu. Eu olhei feio para o fantasma e saí correndo atrás do garoto, achei o menino escondido embaixo de uma mesa, perto da piscina. Ajoelhei-me e disse:

"Jack, o que houve?"

"Olha, Gina...você...você não ia entender..."

"Se você me disser, talvez eu entenda...anda, diga..."

"Gina, eu não sou igual às outras crianças. Eu... bem... e-eu vejo gente morta."

E olha que nós nem éramos protagonistas daquele filme trouxa...

"Sim, e daí?"- eu disse como se todos vissem também. A verdade é que eu via.

"E daí? Eu sou uma aberração!"

"Não, você é igual a todos os outros, mas nasceu com um dom especial."

Sim, eu estava parecendo o Prof.Dom.

"Não sou. Meus pais me acham louco, já quiseram me internar. Eu não posso dizer isso a ninguém, mas eles estão por todos os cantos, eles falam comigo, eu tento fugir, mas não posso. Eu sei que você não acredita em mim."

"Jack, acalme-se. Eu também posso ver pessoas mortas. Você é um mediador, assim como eu."

"O quê?"

"Um mediador. Uma pessoa que ajuda outra pessoa, mas morta, a realizar uma espécie de último desejo. Você viu, há poucos instantes, o Cliff, o jardineiro aqui do clube. Ele não é mau, ele apenas precisa de ajuda."

Eu omiti a parte dos espíritos maus, sabe como é, eu não podia assustar a criança.

"Então você viu aquele homem também?"

"Sim. Aquele era o Cliff, o jardineiro aqui do clube, ele morreu há pouco tempo."

"Mas, como é possível? Ele é um fantasma."

"Sim, ele é, mas algo ainda o prende aqui na terra, por isso nós, os mediadores, existimos. Para encaminhar essas almas e ajudá-las."

"Então é por isso que eles me procuram? Eles querem ajuda?"

"Sim. O que mais eles iam querer?"

"Não sei... matar-me?"

"Não, Jack. Eles só precisam de sua ajuda."

Certo, outra omissão. Alguns fantasmas já tentaram me matar, mas eu não ia dizer isso a ele, concorda?

"Mediador? Então, eu os ajudo a ir para o céu?"

"Sim...é...eu acho que é para lá que eles vão."

"Mas eu não sei nada sobre o céu, como posso ajudá-los?"

"Não precisa saber. Venha, me observe e aprenda."

Fomos até Cliff, que continuava no mesmo local e ele perguntou o porquê de não ter falado ainda com a mulher dele. Expliquei tudo e garanti que em breve a viúva receberia o recado.

Depois de falar com Cliff, fui até o telefone, em uma nova tentativa de falar com a mulher dele, e dessa vez, consegui. Dei o recado assim como o desejado e Jack permanecia calado, observando tudo muito assustado.

E logo após resolver tudo, o menino mudou. Parecia uma criança como as outras ( o que antes não aparentava), brincando e nadando na piscina. E eu não sou uma pessoa muito emotiva, mas vendo aquele garoto tão feliz me emocionei. Ah, não me culpe, eu também tenho coração, sabe?

No fim do dia recebi elogios de todos do Clube, que consideravam um milagre a mudança de Jack, mas o que eu mais gostei mesmo, foi a parte em que Paul me deu os parabéns pelo grande feito e como "recompensa" me convidou para jantar, mas não aceitei. Minha mãe não gosta quando eu não janto em casa e também eu adoro a comida que o Alan prepara (sim, ele parece um pouco 'doméstico' demais para um Ministro).

Fui para casa e todos já estavam comendo. Sentei-me à mesa e falei de Jack para minha mãe, claro que eu omiti a parte da mediação e ela ficou muito feliz com o que eu fiz. Por um segundo pensei se ela ficaria daquele jeito se soubesse da parte de sermos mediadores; mas pensando melhor, eu acho que além de me internar, ela internaria o pobre Jack também.

Estava tirando os pratos da mesa quando mamãe falou uma coisa muito interessante sobre o trabalho de Dunga e Alan.

"Gina, hoje, Alan achou uma caixa velha enterrada no quintal. Ele a abriu e encontrou apenas umas cartas velhas. Eu sei que você gosta de história e com certeza o conteúdo daquela caixa é histórico, é do ano de 1850, acredita?"

"E de quem eram as cartas?"

"Não sei, querida. Acho que eram de uma tal de Pansy Parkinson..."

"Mamãe onde estão as cartas?"- eu disse aflita.

"No meu quarto. Talvez você queira leva-las até o Museu de História da Magia."

"Claro, claro, mas antes eu posso dar uma olhada?"

"Sim, querida. Pegue lá no meu quarto."

Subi quase correndo as escadas e fui quase caindo até o quarto da minha mãe. Era muito estranho entrar naquele cômodo. Eu nunca entrei nele antes disso. E tipo, ela dormia com o Alan ali, fazendo sabe-se lá Merlim o quê. _Eca!_

Entrei no local, tentando não olhar muito para a cama e para os outros móveis. Vi uma caixa pequena em cima da escrivaninha de Alan e logo vi que ali estavam as cartas da Pansy Parkinson. Certo, eu nem conheço ela; mas não tenha dúvidas que eu conheço o destinatário.

Peguei a caixa e fui para o meu quarto. Percebi, com alegria, que Draco e Spike não estavam lá, por isso eu podia ler as cartas tranqüila. Sentei-me na cama, abrindo a caixa; peguei os pergaminhos já bem amarelados e comecei a ler. Não eram cartas de amor. Aliás, pareciam muito formais para duas pessoas que estavam noivas. Pansy falava apenas de coisas frívolas, como Milla estava gorda numa festa ou como ela tinha comprado seu novo vestido de baile. Não sei, mas ela me parecia um pouco fresca e eu sei que Draco não gosta de mulheres assim. Ok, eu não sei, mas eu suponho, ok ?

Talvez fosse errado fazer cartas de amor naquela época... tipo, uma moça não podia escrever o quanto amava seu noivo em uma carta; e se por acaso ela desejasse dizer isso, tinha que fazê-lo ao vivo... seria isso?

Não sei se é errado, mas senti um alívio quando li aquilo; era uma maneira ridícula de fantasia criada por mim. Mais tarde quando Draco apareceu e me perguntou como estava tudo eu só contei sobre Jack, sabe como é, ele podia se revoltar com o negócio das cartas e nunca mais aparecer por aqui. E eu não quero isso, porque talvez esteja apaixonada por ele.

Ridículo. Apaixonada por um fantasma. Não que ele seja um filhote de cruz-credo, não é isso. Ele é lindo, os cabelos loiros bem lisinhos e a pele muito pálida (que eu imagino ter sido um pouco menos branca quando ele era vivo), os olhos azuis acinzentados e aqueles braços tão fortes. Ah, certo, eu não vou ficar falando isso, pois piora tudo. Só basta você saber que ele é maravilhoso.

E como tudo que é bom tem que ter um mínimo defeito, esse caso não é uma exceção. O único defeito dele é que tipo, ele está morto. E assim eu não posso apresentá-lo a minha mãe, muito menos levá-lo ao baile de formatura, nem passear de mãos dadas com ele para matar todas as outras de inveja. Isso é impossível porque só eu posso vê-lo. Então, eu sei que nós não temos futuro.

Eu tento muito, muito mesmo manter isso na minha mente, mas é incrível como esqueço disso quando ele está sentado perto de mim, rindo das bobagens que eu falo ou então ficando bravo comigo por causa de uma outra besteira que eu fiz.

A única hora em que tenho paz, o único momento em que não penso nele é quando estou dormindo. Mas agora eu acho que vai ser diferente. Não, eu não vou sonhar com ele, o problema é que não vou dormir mais, porque naquela mesma noite, horas depois, quando eu estava já no centésimo sonho, fui acordada de uma maneira tão gentil... uma mão (com um anel enorme) pressionava minha boca, enquanto uma outra mão segurava uma faca.

Ah e claro, como pude esquecer?

A faca estava na minha garganta.

A MEDIADORA

Certo. Eu já fui acordada de várias maneiras: com gritos, berros, choros, socos, mas com uma faca foi a primeira vez.

E além do mais, a pessoa que segurava a faca era a ex-noiva do homem que você ama.

"Escute, garota estúpida. Se você não disser ao seu pai e ao seu irmão que parem de escavar o quintal, eu vou faze-la arrepender-se de ter nascido. Você me entendeu?"- ela pressionou mais a mão na minha boca.

Devo dizer que aquilo doía e que minha boca começava a sangrar.

Pensei em Draco e a maníaca, digo, e Pansy disse:

"Nem ouse. Não diga nada a Draco. Você vai fazer o que eu mandei?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Não era covardia, mas aquela doida podia me matar se eu dissesse que não.

"Muito bem."- ela disse me soltando- "Eu pensei que você fosse mais corajosa, afinal recebi recomendações de ter cuidado. Você não é de nada."- ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

E então ela sumiu.

"Ginevra, o que houve aqui?"- disse Draco aparecendo de repente.

"Nada."

"Tem certeza? Eu senti a presença da..."

"Não, eu estava sozinha..."

"Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa me chame."

E ele desapareceu.

Sim, eu não ia dizer nada a ele, mas quanto ao quintal, eu não ia fazer nada. Suspeitava que o corpo de Draco estava ali e por isso mesmo Pansy não queria que os trabalhos continuassem. Mas se dependesse de mim, tudo ia continuar caminhando e ela que tentasse algo contra meu padrasto e meu meio-irmão.

Na tarde seguinte, após o trabalho fui até o Museu de História, assim como minha mãe disse, para entregar a caixa. Se bem que eu duvidava que serviria para algo.

Chegando lá, fui apresentada a um bruxo muito velhinho que se alegrou com o que eu levei. Ele achava Pansy linda (sim, eu duvidava que ele acharia isso se ela o tivesse ameaçado) e tinha várias fotos dela em sua sala. Havia também uma foto de Draco, com a mesma roupa que eu o via, todo dia. Ele me viu olhando a figura e disse:

"Ah, esse é o noivo de Pansy."

"Sim?"- eu disse sem me entregar.

"É, o nome dele era Draco Edward Malfoy. Aqui eu tenho algumas cartas que ele escreveu para ela."

Li os pergaminhos amarelados que o homem me deu e assim como a carta de Pansy, Draco era formal. Falava dos pais e de uma babá que ele parecia gostar mais que a própria vida.

"Ele desapareceu um dia antes de se casar com Pansy Parkinson."- o velho disse.

"Desapareceu? O senhor quer dizer morreu, não?"

"Não. Ele deixou a coitada."

"Penso que o senhor está equivocado. Draco foi assassinado e isso será comprovado quando o corpo dele for achado no quintal lá de casa."

"Corpo? Querida, eu acho que não existe mais nada dele, nem os ossos. E veja, você pensa como meu avô, o escritor do livro _O Mistério na Estalagem._"

"Então eu acho que seu avô estava muito certo ao pensar isso."

"A verdade é que esse tal Draco era um mau-caráter que fugiu com outra."

E não me pergunte por que, mas isso me atingiu. Eu sei que Draco não é capaz disso, ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Talvez, por isso, eu tenha começado a chorar...

"O senhor está enganado, Draco nunca faria isso, ao contrário de Pansy que se casou com Zabine, logo após o 'desaparecimento do noivo'. Se ele quisesse deixá-la falaria para ela, assumiria tudo. Ao contrário da sua querida Pansy que mandou matar o próprio noivo, só porque queria manter as aparências e sabia que se desistisse de casar ocorreria um escândalo."

Então eu saí correndo. E chorando. Entrei no carro do Ministério e fui para casa.

A MEDIADORA

Naquela noite, eu confesso que estava com medo. E sim, com medo de Pansy, por isso decidi dormir no quarto de Mestre que estava desocupado, já que David estava num acampamento.

Eu sei que mudar de quarto não ia adiantar, por isso levei algumas ferramentas: martelo,marreta e machado. Estranho, mas era o melhor que eu encontrei nas ferramentas do Alan. Coloquei tudo ao lado da cama, no chão, e deitei.

Estava quase dormindo quando senti alguém se materializar, sem pensar peguei o martelo e me levantei.

Ouvi a voz de Draco:

"Ginevra, o que houve?"

Então eu abaixei o martelo e me sentei.

"Ginevra, por que você está dormindo aqui? E com um martelo?".

Eu permaneci calada.

"Ginevra, me diga. O que está havendo?"

"Nada."- eu disse, minha voz parecendo dizer o contrário.

"Ginevra, isso é um machado?".

"Bem, eu posso explicar..."

"Acho bom..."- ele disse zangado. - "Ontem eu senti a presença de... alguém no seu quarto. Eu sei que algo está acontecendo, por isso pode começar a falar."

"Olha...eu não posso."

Mas acabei dizendo tudo, quer dizer, só a parte das cartas e do esqueleto dele. Quando terminei percebi um sorrisinho no rosto dele e também notei que ele tentava não gargalhar.

"Ginevra, olha, eu não entendi nada do que você disse. Você fala muito rápido e depois quando lembrei da cena de você segurando o martelo..."- então ele começou a gargalhar.

"Vá embora."- eu disse.

"Ora, vamos. Repita e eu juro não rir."

"Não. Vá embora."- eu disse me cobrindo até a cabeça.

"Eu não irei enquanto não souber o que está acontecendo. Olha apara mim."- ele disse puxando o cobertor.

"Não. Vá passear com a Pansy. Então vocês dois podem rir de mim juntos."

Então os risos de Draco cessaram.

"Pansy?"

Então eu terminei de contar tudo. Sobre Pansy e a faca no meu pescoço.

"Pansy e faca? Não, não combina."

"Pode até não combinar, mas aconteceu. Ela tentou me matar."

"Pansy? Aqui? Com uma faca? O que ela queria?"

"Diga você."

"Ela tentou te machucar?"

Você percebe que estava difícil a comunicação entre eu e ele?

"Sim. Ela colocou a faca aqui"- eu apontei para minha garganta "e ela disse que Alan não podia mais escavar, senão ela ia me matar."

Então, Draco me abraçou.

Ah, até que essa história podia me render alguns bons resultados.

"E era uma faca muuuito grande!"- eu disse exagerando.

"_Querida_."- ele disse me olhando e me beijando na testa. (N.A: Esse querida dele é em espanhol.)

Certo, mais um pouco e ele acertava o lugar. Quem sabe se eu dissesse que ela me matou, mas eu sobrevivi?

"E aí, ela apertou minha boca e minha gengiva sangrou muitoooo"- eu disse exagerando muito e isso não deu certo. Ele se afastou e ficou me olhando.

"E por que você não me disse ontem?"- ele disse raivoso.

Espera, eu acho que ninguém ouviu nada do que eu falei, não é? Alooouuu, eu acabei de dizer que fui ameaçada de morte.

"Porque eu tenho medo de que você vá embora quando acharem seu corpo no quintal."

"Como assim?"

"Você sabe. Algo te prende aqui, e só pode ser o seu corpo que não foi achado. Então, quando Alan encontrar, você vai embora e tipo, o Spike vai ficar muito mal se isso acontecer."

"Ginevra, eu não vou embora."

"Vai sim, Draco. Eu sei como é isso."

"Não vou."

"Vai. Eu sou mediadora há dezoito anos."

"E eu morri há cento e cinqüenta anos."

Ops... é verdade, ele deve saber um pouquinho mais do que eu.

"Eu te prometo que não vou embora, não importa se seu pai vai ou não achar meu esqueleto, ok?"- ele disse.

Depois eu aceitei voltar para meu quarto, sob a condição de Draco ficar lá vigiando se Pansy aparecesse. Quando acordei o vi sentado na minha poltrona lendo o livro mais brega da minha mãe "As Pontes De Madison". Ele ria muito, mas tentava não gargalhar para eu não acordar.

Oh...que vergonha!

Pena não saber que aquela seria a última vez que eu o veria.

**Nota da Autora**: espero que gostem e que me desculpem, hoje não vou detalhar os agradecimentos, mas muito obrigada à: Yellowred, Kathy.Malfoy, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Lana, Thai, Princesa Chi.

Senti falta de algumas pessoas como a estrelinha, a Ginny Meg Weasley e outras pessoas, por isso ando muito desmotivada p/ continuar com a fic. Tb vi uns comentários no orkut dizendo que outra fic minha não era boa, por isso, as atualizações estão muito muito mas muito lentas mesmo, ok?

Beijos, e desculpem a falta de ânimo... /

Manu Black


	13. Darkest Hour I

Capítulo XIII - Darkest Hour I

Eu me perguntava o porquê de Pansy ainda não ter matado a mim, nem a minha família, quando desci para o café e abri a geladeira a fim de pegaruma caixa de suco, mas fui impedida por Dunga, que se meteu na minha frente e tirou a caixa da minha mão.

Assim como todos os dias, Dunga pegou a caixa e levou até a boca.

"Ei!"- eu disse irritada, mas depois o tom da minha voz passou para nojo quando eu vi que na boca do meu meio-irmão não tinha suco, mas baratas.

Certo, não era uma baratinha. Era uma centena de baratas. E você pode estar pensando que elas estavam mortas, não é? Pois eu digo que está enganado, as baratas estavam vivas e corriam pela boca, digo, pelo rosto de Dunga.

Dunga só notou o que acontecia quando, eu acho, que engoliu alguma barata, pois isso durou um minuto mais ou menos. Ele saiu correndo, desesperado e foi até o banheiro para tirar aqueles insetos nojentos da boca dele.

E eu não fiz nada. Ah me desculpe se desapontei você, mas eu odeio baratas. Simplesmente não as suporto e por isso mesmo eu fiquei só olhando para Brad e torcendo para que nenhuma daquelas nojentas caíssem perto de mim.

"OhMeuMerlim!"- eu ouvi Brad berrar- "OhMeuMerlim!"- ele repetia desesperadamente. E não o culpo, deve ser muito nojento estar naquela situação.

Depois Alan e Soneca foram até Dunga para saber o motivo dos seus gritos e eu pude ouvir o excelentíssimo Ministro da Magia dizer:

"Eu não compro mais nada orgânico."- ele disse em tom de brincadeira

Mas eu, somente eu, sei o porquê daquilo.

Um fantasma estava agindo. Não, melhor, estava se vingando.

Depois que a boca de Dunga estava devidamente "em ordem", eu e Soneca limpamos a cozinha e eu olhei tudo o que estava na geladeirapara me certificar de que ninguém mais seria vítima de Pansy.

Por causa disso, eu e Soneca chegamos um pouco atrasados no trabalho, mas Claire (a supervisora), fingiu não ver. Essa é a vantagem de ter um meio-irmão "garanhão".

Mais uma vez eu fui encarregada de cuidar de Jack, mas isso não me incomodava mais, desde o dia anterior que o menino não me parecia mais tão insuportável.

Os pais do garoto foram jogar tênis e me deixaram com ele e com o irmão bonito de Jack, Paul. Durante todo o dia, o garoto quis falar sobre o assunto de mediação, mas eu evitava, atéque elesoltou:

"Não se preocupe, Gina. Paul sabe de tudo."

E o bonitão, que estava sentado na sala, lendo o Profeta Diário, apenas me olhou por detrás do jornal. Aquilo me deixou assustada. Ninguém sabia. Nunca ninguém soube, veja bem, apenas Prof.Dom, Draco, meu paie Jack sabiam, por que o primeiro e o último eram mediadores e os do meio eram fantasmas, então você pode perceber que meu segredo estava guardado.

Nem minha mãe sabe, então eu achava que aquilo era uma espécie de traição, você entende?

No fim do dia, quando dei graças a Merlim por Paul não ter mencionado nada sobre o assunto de mediação, Claire veio falar comigo acompanhada de dois policiais.

"Esta é Ginevra Weasley, policiais."

E eu gelei. Sabe, eu não gosto muito da polícia.

Porque vamos dizer que minha ficha não é muito limpa, entende?

"Srta. Weasley, nós queremos falar algumas coisas com você. Importa-se?"

Eu nem pude responder, fui conduzida ao pátio e um dos policiais começou:

"Srta. Weasley, por acaso,você conhece o Sr. Cliver Richards?"

Era o homem do museu de História da Magia.

"Sim, ontem eu fui ao Museu deixar uma caixa com umas cartas que meu padrasto achou enterradas no quintal. Por que?"

"Porque ele está morto."

"Morto? O que houve?"- eu estava perplexa.

"Nós ainda não sabemos ao certo. Ele foi encontrado hoje de manhã caído em cima da mesa, aparentemente foi um ataque do coração. A recepcionista disse que ontem a senhorita foi vê-lo."

"Sim, mas ele parecia muito bem."

"Tudo bem, nós sabemos. Não é a morte do Dr. Richards que nos traz aqui."

"Não? E o quê, então?"

"Srta. Weasley, quando o Dr. Richards foi achado hoje, um item de valor significativo sumiu do Museu. A senhorita sabe de algo?"

Eu nem sabia o quê tinha sumido!

Então pensei nas cartas. Nas cartas de Pansy.

Mas aquilo não tinha valor nenhum.

"Uma pequena pintura. Umapintura de alguém chamado Draco Malfoy. A recepcionista disse que a senhorita ficou muito interessada nessa miniatura."

"Sim, eu olhei a pintura, mas não peguei nada."

Vi os policiais olharem para alguém que estava atrás de mim, então ouvi a voz de Paul:

"Algo errado com a babá do meu irmão, policiais?"

"Nós só estamos fazendo umas perguntas..."

"E por acaso vocês têm permissão do seu superior para fazer isso?"

"Não, mas..."

"E por acaso, a Srta. Weasley deseja falar?"

"Mas..."

"E Gina, eles leram os seus direitos?"

"Hm...não..."

"Você quer falar com eles?"

"Não."

"Então você não precisa. Venha. Diga adeus aos policiais."

"Olha, eu sinto muito a morte do Sr. Richards, mas eu não sei o que houve com ele nem com a miniatura. Adeus."

Então eu e Paul saímos e fomos para a entrada do clube.

"Ok, o que houve ali?"

"O quê?"

"Tudo aquilo.Você é advogado?"

"Não, eu só quis ajuda-la."

"Sei..."

"Mas eu sinto em dizer que você terá que me retribuir o favor."

"Eu sabia. Fazendo o quê?"

"Jantando comigo hoje."

Então eu aceitei. Tive medo de caso não aceitar, ele me denunciar, apesar de não ser autora de nenhum crime.

O jantar foi ótimo, Paul era um rapaz muito agradável, mas existia um problema.Eu estava apaixonada por outro. Tudo bem que ele é um fantasma e que a ex-noiva dele tentou me matar, mas o amor é cego, você sabe. E talvez seja por isso que eu fugi das "investidas" de Paul durante a noite toda, eu não tinha nada com Draco, mas sentia que era traição tentar ter algo com outro.

Quando cheguei em casa vi o carro da polícia em frente à Mansão. Saí correndo igual a uma louca e pude ver Alan na porta falando com um policial. Quando ele me viu, foi logo falar comigo.

"O que houve, por Melim? Foi minha mãe? Ela morreu?"

"Não, Gina, acalme-se."

"Então o quê?"

"É que hoje, eu e Brad achamos um esqueleto enterrado no quintal."

Draco.

Eles acharam a ossada dele e agora ele iria embora.

Aquilo foi demais para mim. Minha visão ficou embaçada pelas lágrimas. Saí correndo e subi para o quarto. Draco não estava lá. E eu sabia por que. Sempre soube que isso ia acontecer.

Chorei e todos queriam saber a razão, mas eu não podia simplesmente dizer: "Draco, o fantasma que vivia no meu quarto foi embora, porque vocês acharam o esqueleto dele no quintal". Depois de minha mãe tentar me acalmar umas mil vezes, o telefone tocou e era Mestre, querendo falar comigo. Sim, eu sabia que tinha sido minha mãe que tinha ido perturbar o garoto.

"Gina? Sua mãe me disse o que aconteceu. Você quer que eu vá para casa?"

"Não. Para casa? E por que você viria?"

"Bem... por causa de _Draco_.."- ele disse baixinho como se alguém estivesse ouvindo na extensão.

De todas as pessoas que moram comigo, Mestre era o único que sabia, em parte, de Draco.

"Não, não, Mestre...digo...David...não precisa vir...Tudo está bem..."

"Gina, eu sei que não está tudo bem... você quer falar sobre isso depois?"

"Não."

"Olha, Gina, eu sei que é difícil ver o corpo dele. Mas você sabe que agora ele está em paz e você não pode fazer nada sobre isso. Entenda, é apenas o esqueleto dele, mas alma de Draco continua viva. Por isso, não fique triste."

Eu decidi mudar de assunto, mesmo que estivesse ferida, eu não queria prolongar a conversa.

"E aí, David, muitas gatinhas por aí?"

"Gina, não.."

"Eu sabia...qual o nome dela?"

"Cala a boca, Gina! Eu preciso ir, mas lembre o que eu disse. Eu estarei em casa próximo domingo."

"Ok."

"Até lá. E Gina?"

"Sim, Mestre...digo..David?"

"Tome cuidado, certo? Esse tal de Zabine é perigoso."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu li naquele livro, _Mistério na Estalagem_."

Então eu desliguei.

E esperei Draco a noite inteira, mas ele não apareceu.

Spike apareceu, mas acho que ele já foi ao meu quarto procurar Draco.

Então, ficamos eu e Spike olhando a janela e esperando, mas nada.

No dia seguinte não fui trabalhar. Não queria e nem podia. Eu tinha que ficar ali, esperando Draco, você entende? Ele disse que não ia embora e eu acreditava nisso.

À tarde recebi uma carta do Prof.Dominic dizendo que estava de volta à Escola e que eu podia telefona-lo em seu celular ou mandar um e-mail para ele, caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Dá para perceber que o mundo mágico não é mais como antes? Isso aqui devia se chamar Mundo Digital.

Ignorei a carta, assim como os apelos da minha mãe para eu me alimentar. O meu único alimento era as lágrimas que não cessaram desde a noite anterior e que se intensificavam a cada hora que passava sem a presença de Draco.

No fim da tarde recebi o telefonema de Jack e agora eu entendia o porquê do desaparecimento de Draco.

"Alô?"- eu disse com raiva.

"Gina? É o Jack."

"Jack, eu disse a você que não me sinto bem..."

"Gina, eu só estou ligando porque acho que você deve saber..."

"De quê?"

"Bem, eu ajudei um fantasma hoje."

"Sério? Qual fantasma?"

"Você sabe...aquele que está te perturbando...o Draco...Malfoy..."

"Jack, do que você está falando?"- meu coração ia sair pelos ouvidos se ele não dissesse logo.

"Aquele cara. Você sabe. Pansy Parkinsonesteve hoje aqui e disse que eu tinha que te ajudar."

"PANSY?"- eu gritei.

"Sim, aquela vestida com uma roupa antiga. Ela me disse que esse Draco, aquele da foto, daquela miniatura, estava te enchendo, e eu quis te ajudar...então eu...eu..exor..."

"MEU MERLIM! EXOR O QUÊ!"- eu parecia uma lunática.

"Exorcizei esse tal de Draco."

"O QUÊ? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, JACK?"

"Eu exorcizei ele para você. Sozinho. A moça ajudou. Ele foi embora?"

"Quando?"- eu disse agora entorpecida.

"O quê?"

'Quando, Jack, você fez isso?"

"Ah, ontem à noite. Quando você foi jantar com meu irmão. A Pansy, a moça, ela veio aqui e trouxe a foto dele, com umas velas e sangue de galinha. Então, ela me deu um papel com umas palavras em um idioma estranho e uma fumaça foi envolvendo a foto dele, aí, quando ele apareceu, você sabe, o tal Draco, ele foi sugado para cima."

Eu fiquei calada. E eu podia dizer algo? Estava arrasada. Draco cumprira com o que prometeu, não foi embora, foi exorcizado.

"Gina, você está aí?"

"Sim, Jack."

"Você está brava?"

Eu não pude responder.

Por que eu estava.

Além de descobrir o paradeiro de Draco, acabara de descobrir a causa da morte do Prof. Cliver Richards. Assassinado. E se você me perguntasse eu poderia até dizer quem era a assassina.

Desliguei o telefone e liguei para o Prof.Dom, em poucas palavras contei tudo e não sei como ele foi capaz de entender, já que eu falava rápido, gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

"Prof.Dom, eu sei um jeito de trazer Draco de volta."

"Qual?"

"Olha, antes o senhor vai ter que me prometer que vai ajudar."

"Sim, mas o quê?"

"O senhor vai me exorcizar."

"Nem pensar."

"Lembre-se que o senhor prometeu."

"Se o senhor não fizer, eu pedirei a Jack, e ele fará."

"Então peça."

"Tudo bem."

Eu desliguei o telefone e fui até o Clube. Bati a porta dos Slater e Jack estava lá, sozinho.

"Gina, você não está com raiva!"- disse o garoto todo feliz.

"Jack, eu sei que não foi sua intenção. Aquela Pansy o enganou."- eu disse fingindo compreender.

"Oh, Gina, me perdoe."

"Claro, mas antes você vai me fazer um favor."

"Claro que faço!"

"Olha tudo o que você tem que fazer é me exorcizar."

"Mas..."

"Sobrou sangue de galinha?"

"Acho que sim.."

"Perfeito...então vamos lá..."

"Para onde?"

"Seu quarto."

Pena termos sido interrompidos por um estrondo. Era a porta se abrindo e por ela passando uma voz:

"Ginevra, se você vai fazer isso, fará do meu jeito."

Tudo bem, era só o Prof.Dom, tentando parecer aqueles astros de cinema trouxa.

Fomos todos, no carro do Prof.Dominic, para a Escola e a sessão de exorcismo aconteceria na sala dele. Deitei-me no chão e ele (Prof.Dom) falou algumas palavras em latim, senti meu corpo adormecer e flutuar.

Vi Prof.Dominic e Jack olhando para mim espantados, quando levantei e meu corpo ficou deitado, enquanto meu espírito levantava. Sentei-me e Prof.Dom disse:

"Ginevra, você só tem uma hora. Está ouvindo? UMA HORA! Se você chegar depois de uma hora, eu lamento, mas vai ser impossível voltar ao seu corpo físico".

"Tudo bem. Mas depois o senhor vai me dizer onde aprendeu essa técnica de exorcismo."

Eu vi um buraco aberto em cima da minha cabeça, deixei que fosse sugada e em poucos segundos vi que estava em um lugar cheio de portas. E neblina. Sim, ia ser tão fácil achar Draco ali, com milhões de portas, pois sim!Além da neblina, que me deixava totalmente cega. Olhei para baixo e vi Prof.Dominic e Jack olhando para o meu corpo adormecido. Eu podia dar um tchauzinho para eles, mas estava invisível, não podiam me ver.

Um homem alto e forte, vestido de preto e com um capuz, que mais me parecia um comensal da morte, veio até mim e disse:

"Você não devia estar aqui."

Sim, agora ele diz a novidade?

"Eu sei. Olha...eu procuro um amigo...o nome dele é Draco Edward Malfoy."

"Você não devia estar aqui."

Seria aquele homem, um gravador trouxa?

"Sim, eu sei. Mas eu procuro alguém. Um amigo. Eu sou mediadora e sei quem você é."

Mentira, eu não sabia.

"Mediadora?"

"Isso mesmo. Por isso ou você me ajuda ou não atrapalha."

Ele ficou calado e depois disse:

"Vá agora. Ele virá em alguns minutos, mas não abra nenhuma porta."

"Sério?"

'Eu pareço uma pessoa que brinca?"

"Não."

"Vá e lembre-se, não abra portas e nem siga o caminho da luz."

"Ok."

Eu fiquei esperando e quando ia chegando perto de uma porta, Draco se materializou na minha frente.

A emoção era tão grande que eu só pude dizer:

"Oi."

Ele não respondeu.Não parecia meu Draco.

Aquele era sério demais e os olhos pareciam dois pedaços de gelo. Frios.

"Ginevra, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você está ..?"

"Morta? Eu? Claro que não! Eu vim aqui para sabe..."

Certo, era difícil fazer isso sem mencionar a palavra com "A".

"Bem, eu vim aqui para saber se você quer voltar, sabe... O Spike está insuportável desde que você partiu e então eu decidi vir aqui para saber se você desejar voltar..."

"Ginevra, não foi você que me mandou para cá?"- a voz dele era cheia de rancor.

"EU?"

"Sim, não foi você que me exorcizou?"

"Eu? Claro que não! Isso foi coisa da Pansy. Olha, se você não quiser voltar tudo bem, eu vou embora. Mas tipo, sem querer te apressar, você poderia decidir isso em uma hora? É por que, tipo, eu não posso ficar separada do meu corpo por mais de uma hora, sabe?"

"Ginevra, você está dizendo que morreu por mim?"

"Bem, ainda não...mas você sabe, se passar de uma hora..."

Então ele pegou minha mão e disse: "Vamos!"

"Draco, eu não posso achar o caminho de volta sozinha. Tenho que chamar o homem, aquele que fica aqui coordenando..."

Ele não disse nada, apenas saiu correndo comigo. Mas quanto mais corríamos, mais portas apareciam. Depois de corrermos muito, as portas sumiram e então eu vi um homem. Mas ele não era o cara da entrada.

"Gina, prazer em vê-la por aqui."

"Paul, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ah, querida, você não é a única mediadora no mundo."

"Mas então...você sabia tudo sobre Jack..."

"Sim, mas ele não podia saber."

"Por que? Ele sofria."

"Eu sei. Mas do Jack nós falamos depois, Gina, eu não posso deixa-la levar esse rapaz."

"Por que? Ele está indo de livre e espontânea vontade."

"Ah, mas se ele voltar, você não vai querer me ver. E eu queria saber se você quer ir ao cinema comigo."

E não me pergunte o que houve, uma hora eu estava conversando com Paul e na outra, Draco estava esmurrando-o. Os dois lutavam como dois animais e eu pude ouvir, Draco gritar:

"Gina, volte!"

"Gina, volte agora!"- era a voz do Prof.Dominic

Eu senti a dormência tomar conta do meu corpo, minhas pernas não estavam firmes Então eu caí. Fechei os olhos e quando os abri novamente, vi o quadro de Merlim me olhando.

Consegui voltar, mas sem Draco.

Mas um segundo depois, o quadro pesado de Merlim caía sobre mim e uma voz dizia:

"Aqui está ela. Pegue-a."

Era Pansy.

Virei meu corpo o mais rápido que pude e consegui não ser esmagada pelo quadro. Levantei-me e disse para Pansy.

"Pansy, queridinha, garotas como você me cansam, sabe?"

"Sério? E você também me irrita, amor. E muito."

Senti a faca no meu pescoço de novo, mas dessa vez eu não tinha acabado de acordar e nem estava assustada por isso dei uma cotovelada na barriga dela e consegui imobiliza-la. Mas, veja só como essa criatura é covarde, ela não agüenta lutar sozinha, por isso gritou:

"Blaise!"

Era o marido dela.

O assassino de Draco.

Em poucos segundos um homem alto, forte e moreno apareceu na minha frente. Você pode imaginar o quanto ele é forte se eu disser que quando a mão dele apertou meu pescoço, me fez soltar Pansy e pode parecer exagero, mas ele me levantou do chão.

Eu estava sendo sufocada por aquele bruto, quando Draco apareceu, assim como os príncipes ou os super-heróis e começou a lutar com Zabine.

Vi Pansy caída no chão e tive uma idéia, peguei a pequena foto dela (uma que eu guardei da caixa das cartas) e coloquei em volta das velas e do sangue de galinha, os quais iam ser usados no meu exorcismo.

Disse as palavras em português, sim, eu ainda lembrava, estava virando especialista nisso. Uma fumaça vermelha envolveu Pansy, puxando-a para o círculo que estava sua foto, ela gritava desesperada por Zabine e ele quando foi salva-la entrou no círculo e os dois juntos foram sugados pelo buraco que se formava acima deles.

Enfim, tudo acabara.

Quando Draco e eu voltamos para casa, eu disse:

"Obrigada por me salvar."

"Não, _querida_, obrigado você. Eu quero ficar para ver como isso vai terminar."

------------------------------->>> A MEDIADORA ---------------------------------

Você vai me achar maluca, mas nos dias seguintes evitei Draco assim como o Voldemort foge do Harry Potter. Sabe, eu não queria que ele me fizesse perguntas. E eu tinha plena certeza de que, se eu conversasse com ele, a pergunta sobre aquela palavra com "A" vira á tona.

E eu não quero dizer aquela palavra, mesmo que eu sinta isso por ele.

Minhas férias acabaram e os Slater foram embora. Não me pergunte para onde, eu nem quero saber, não por causa de Jack, mas por Paul. Todos me deixaram cartas, mas eu só li a de Jack, que me agradecia e se desculpava por tudo.

Uma semana depois de toda essa confusão, a inevitável conversa com Draco aconteceu. Não porque eu quis, mas por que ele me obrigou. Eu estava sentada, fingindo ler uma revista, ele sentou na minha frente e disse:

"Ginevra, precisamos conversar."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Você sabe sobre o quê."

"Não. Não sei e nem quero conversar. Olha, Draco, eu estou cansada. Vamos deixar essa conversa para depois".

"Você não quer conversar?".

"Não".

"Então tudo bem."

"Beleza."

"Beleza. Você não quer conversar."- ele disse se aproximando e me puxando para mais perto.

E foi nesse momento que ele me beijou.

Nos lábios.

**Nota da Autora**: Oiiieee! Primeiro, obrigada para quem comentou, adorei tooodos os comentarios :) e por isso a atualização foi mais rápida. Segundo, peço desculpas à Nay, por estar publicando a fic sem ela betar, mas eu esperei e vc nao apareceu, então tirei os erros mais visiveis e publiquei. E desculpa, viu, moça?

Os agradecimentos eu vou colocar soh o nome de novo, pq já passou da hora da bonita aki dormir, masssss eu gostei tanto das reviewssss...fiquei tão emotionada...por isso não fiquem envergonhados de comentarem sempreeee... hihihhuhuhu :D > ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, Thai, bel, catarina, Christina Melx, estrelinha W.M, Gi, Lana, Kathy.Malfoy, Rute Riddle, Yellowred, -LiLiAn-Hp, Lele Potter, Black,Princesa Chi, Fadinha.

Ah, só tem mais três capítulos até o final... :)

Então, é isso... beijos e comentem, peloamordedeus...

**Manu Black  
**


	14. Haunted

Capítulo XIV – Haunted

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me raping me_

_Watching me_

_I wont let you pull me down_

_(Haunted, Evanescence)_

"Ora, ora, se não é Ginevra Weasley."

Quando garotos bonitos falam comigo, eu respondo. Não pense que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que se preocupa com aparência, mas se o cara for um pouco interessante ajuda, não é?

Eu olhei para trás a fim de ver quem era o dono daquela voz doce.

Gelei.

Como era possível? Com certeza aquilo era uma assombração, aquele homem era fruto da minha imaginação insana.

Virei para frente e comecei a andar rapidamente. Precisava correr o mais rápido possível.

"Gina?"- a assombração disse me alcançando- "Por que está fugindo de mim? Eu estou aqui todo nervoso porque sou o novo aluno da Escola e você não me dá as boas vindas?"- ele dizia segurando meu braço.

"Solta o meu braço."- eu disse com a voz trêmula.

"Gina, você não parece muito feliz de me ver."

"Eu não vou ficar nada feliz se você não soltar meu braço agora."

Ele enfim me soltou.

"Gina, me desculpe. Eu não queria que você ficasse com uma má impressão sobre mim. Olha, esquece o nosso último encontro."

O nosso último encontro. Aquele corredor cheio de portas, a cada passo que eu dava, as portas se multiplicavam e a luz se tornava mais forte. E esse rapaz estava lá. No fim do corredor, esperando por mim e por Draco.

E eu não podia acreditar que esse mesmo rapaz estava ali agora. No corredor do meu colégio, falando comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido. E o pior era que isso não era sonho. Era a realidade. Sim, eu estava acordada. Eu sabia que estava acordada porque meus amigos Dee Dee e Brian falaram um "Oi, Gina", para mim, como os amigos falam quando é o primeiro dia de aula, logo após as férias.

"E você esqueceu a parte que tentou me matar?"- eu disse na hora em que meus amigos chegavam mais perto.

"Gina, eu nunca tentei te matar."- ele disse parecendo bem triste.

Então eu ri. Apesar de meu coração estar na garganta, eu ri. "Ok."

"Olha, Gina... eu só não aceito perder..."

"Perder? E o que você perdeu?"

"Você não sabe?"- ele disse me olhando de um jeito estranho.

Eu o olhei como se ele fosse um louco fugitivo.

"Tudo bem, olha, Gina, esqueça o que aconteceu naquele dia, ok?"

"Não, eu não vou esquecer. E eu acho melhor você se afastar de mim."

"Por que? Por acaso você vai chamar seu namorado?"

"Vou sim."- o que era uma grande mentira, já que eu não tenho namorado.

Ele me olhou magoado e eu não dei importância.

"Eu nunca pensei que Draco fosse seu tipo."

"Pois fique sabendo que é."

"Gina, você merece alguém mais..."

"Não termine essa frase, Paul. Entenda, eu não quero nada com você, nem amizade. Agora, tchau."- eu disse puxando, Dee Dee- "Vamos, Dee Dee.'

Quando estávamos no pátio, seguros da ausência de Paul, minha atual melhor amiga falou.

"Certo, quem é ele?"

"Um cara que eu conheci nas férias."

" E vocês terminaram?"

"Terminar? Nós nem começamos, Dee."

"Certo. E quem na face da terra é Draco?"

Eu não podia dizer a ela, claro. Eu não podia dizer a ninguém, nada, sobre Draco. Por que, francamente, quem ia acreditar que eu estava completamente e perdidamente apaixonada por um fantasma?

"É só um cara..."

"Só um cara? Um cara que, aparentemente, você está saindo, segundo esse Paul."

"Sim, quer dizer, talvez, digo...às vezes...olha, Dee, isso é complicado."

"Então, diga, onde vocês se conheceram?"

Eu não podia acreditar que estava ali falando sobre Draco com meus amigos. E o meu esforço de manter isso em segredo?

"Bem, ele mora na minha ... digo... ele é meu vizinho."

"E ele está na escola de medi-bruxaria?"

"Não..."

"Então, ele ainda está na escola? Digo, na escola tipo Hogwarts?"- disse Brian.

"Não..."

"Gina, não diga que ele é muito mais velho que você. Tipo, tem uns sessenta anos?"

"Aff, Dee Dee! Claro que não! Ele é um pouquinho mais velho que eu sim." - claro, uns _cento e cinqüenta e poucos _anos...

"Olha, eu não posso dizer, porque ainda não sabemos se estamos juntos mesmo, entendem? Quando for a hora adequada, eu direi a vocês."

Com isso, eles pareceram se conformar. Fomos para a aula e tudo correu bem, a não ser pelo fato de Paul estar na mesma sala que eu (o que era muito estranho, pois eu era um ano adiantada).

Depois de acabada a tortura (ou seja, a aula), saí correndo para o carro do Ministério; mas penso que não fui tão rápida assim, já que Paul conseguiu me alcançar. Ele disse:

"Gina, hoje você vai embora comigo."

Certo, com essa delicadeza, eu ia obedecê-lo rapidinho...

"Não, o carro do Ministério me leva todo dia."

"Mas hoje eu terei a honra de leva-la."

"Não."

Ele segurou meu braço com força e me puxando para o carro dele, disse:

"Entre no carro."

Então, eu entrei.

Ele fez o mesmo e deu a partida. O silêncio só seria mais constrangedor se ele me dissesse que me mataria.

"Então, Gina, não vai me perguntar como foi meu primeiro dia de aula?"

"Não."

"Certo, foi muito bom. Só não me agradou o fato de você estar me evitando. Gina, por que está fazendo isso? Eu gosto muito de você."

"Que pena, eu não posso dizer o mesmo."

"HaHaHa, Gina, você é tão espirituosa."

Durante dezoito anos eu fui mediadora. E muitas vezes tive medo de alguns espíritos que queriam me matar. O fato é que com eles eu sabia lidar, eles não eram mais novidade para mim. Com Paul era diferente. Ele estava vivo e me assombrava; e eu não sabia o que ele podia fazer. Ele tinha armas que eu não conhecia e pela primeira vez na vida eu podia dizer que estava com medo de alguém vivo.

Chegamos na Mansão da família Slater depois de alguns longos minutos, e descendo do carro assim que o fizemos. Sentado na cadeira da sala, estava um senhor muito velhinho, que parecia dormir. Paul disse que não queria incomodar o avô e por isso fomos para o quarto dele. Merlim sabe nas besteiras que eu pensei que ele ia fazer.

Ele mandou que eu me sentasse e sem alternativas, obedeci. Então, ele começou:

"Eu trouxe você aqui para explicar o que houve naquele dia."

"Olha, Paul, não é preciso. Eu só quero que você me deixe ir embora."- o medo na minha voz podia ser percebido.

"Mas eu quero explicar."

"Tudo bem. Então, explique por que você estava lá no purgatório. Você também foi exorcizado?"

"Não, Gina."

"Então, como você foi para lá?"

"Gina, entenda. Nós não precisamos disso para ir ao Purgatório."

"Não? E do quê nós precisamos?"

"Minha querida, nós não somos mediadores. Prof.Dominic é, mas nós não somos. Porque podemos muito mais do que os outros pensam."

"Sei."- certo, agora ele tinha ficado doido.

"Acredite, Gina".

"Certo, agora, eu tenho que ir. Tchau, Paul."

Então eu aparatei para o meu quarto. Enfim, meus reflexos mágicos tinham voltado. Não, não que eu não pudesse aparatar mais, mas às vezes eu esqueço que posso fazer isso quando estou em situações perigosas.

Fui para o banheiro e me troquei. Olhei em volta e nada de Draco. Sentei-me na cama e comecei a ler um livro, quando ouvi a voz dele:

"Oi."- era Draco.

Eu apenas o olhei e voltei minha atenção para o livro.

"Então, como foi na escola?"

"Bem."

Desde aquele dia, em que ele me beijou daquela maneira bem arrebatadora, que eu o evitava. Não porque eu não queria mais um beijo daqueles (tirando o fato de que aquele tinha sido interrompido por David); e sim porque desde aquele beijo, nenhum outro mais aconteceu.

Ele percebeu que eu não dava importância para suas perguntas, pegou um livro da minha estante e começou a ler. David, meu meio-irmão mais novo, entrou no quarto correndo, parecendo um desesperado.

"Gina, Gina, olha o que eu achei no chão do corredor de Hogwarts."

Ele me estendeu um papel que era um panfleto de uma festa. Uma festa que aconteceria lá em casa, no fim de semana.

"David, você não se acha muito novo para promover isso?"

"Gina, não fui eu. Foi Brad."

Só podia ser. O asqueroso Brad.

Corri para o quarto de Dunga e sem bater na porta, entrei.

Ele estava deitado, ouvindo música.

"Brad, o que significa isso?"- eu disse estendendo o papel.

"Um panfleto."

"Engraçadinho. Eu sei o quê é, eu quero saber o que você pretende fazer aqui no sábado. Por acaso mamãe e Alan sabem?"

"Não, eles vão sair no sábado."

"Ah é? Eu acho que eles não vão mais. Eu vou contar a eles."

"Não vai, não, Gina. Se você contar a eles, eu conto sobre esse tal de Draco."

"Draco?"

"Sim, Draco, esse homem que você recebe todo dia de noite no seu quarto. Eu escuto vocês conversando. Eu garanto que sua mãe não vai gostar de saber disso."

"Você não tem provas."

"Gina, _irmãzinha_ _querida_, não duvide do que eu sou capaz. Não se meta na minha festa e seu segredo estará seguro."

Então eu concordei. Afinal não me restavam opções.

Voltei para o meu quarto e não dei importância aos olhares questionadores de Draco. Deitei-me e depois de algum tempo percebi que ele tinha se desmaterializado.

No dia seguinte acordei tarde e fui para a Escola. Tudo estava muito bem até a chegada de Paul. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e falou:

"Olá, Gina."

"Oi."

"Sentiu minha falta?"

"Opa... Demais."

"Ah, Gina, você ainda não esqueceu o que aconteceu?"

"Não."

"Você sabe que eu não fiz por mal. Se você soubesse do que nós somos capazes, veria que não foi minha culpa."

"Então, Paul, por que você não diz logo? Fica fazendo mistério sobre isso e não diz nada."

"Se você for comigo lá em casa, eu te conto."

A minha única alternativa era aceitar.

Por isso, dispensei o carro do Ministério e fui com ele para a Mansão Slater.

Na sala, sentado em uma poltrona estava o mesmo velhinho da tarde anterior. Era o avô de Paul.

"Vovô, essa é a Gina. E esse é meu avô, Gina."

"Gina?Quem é Gina?"- o homem disse confuso.

"Prazer, Sr.Slater."- eu disse para o homem que agora parecia dormir.

Fomos para o quarto de Paul e ele pediu que eu me sentasse na cama dele. Eu obedeci.

"Então, Paul, você vai falar?"

"Ah, querida, nós podemos falar sobre isso depois."- ele disse se aproximando.

"Não. Se você não disser agora, eu vou aparatar."

"Não vai, querida. Dessa vez eu me preveni."- ele disse me mostrando a minha varinha.

"Como você fez isso?"

"Ah, é só uma das minhas inúmeras habilidades."

"Eu sabia que você era assassino, mas ladrão é novidade.."

"Gina, não diga isso."

"Certo, agora você vai falar ou vai ficar enrolando?"

"Para que tanta pressa?"- ele disse se sentando do meu lado.

A aproximação dele me incomodava. Tudo bem, ele é bonito, mas ele me assustava e muito.

Eu tentei me levantar, mas fui impedida pelo braço de Paul.

"Se você for agora não poderei demonstrar a minha maior habilidade."

Então, sem aviso ou pedido (até porque se ele tivesse pedido eu não teria deixado), ele me beijou. No começo eu não reagi, fiquei tão impressionada que quando notei estava deitada na cama com ele. Assim que percebi a situação empurrei o safado para longe e disse:

"Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu?"

"Ah, Gina, o que houve?"

"Você é louco?"

"Ah, não vá me dizer que é por causa do Draco? Gina, ele está morto."

"Eu não quero saber."- eu disse pegando minha mochila- "Passar bem, Paul."

Saí correndo do quarto e da casa dele. Ignorei os pedidos de desculpa dele e decidi ir andando para casa.

Mas quando você anda com um sapato altíssimo, durante muitos quilômetros, o seu pé dói. Não apenas dói, como também cria calos, sangra e claro, acaba com seus sapatos novíssimos.

Cheguei em casa acabada e sem poder mais andar, caí na sala, levando minha mãe à loucura.

"Gina, minha filha, o que houve?"

"Nada, mamãe, apenas o meu pé está acabado."

Ela chamou meu padrasto e seus filhos e como bons cavalheiros, me levaram para o quarto. O pequeno detalhe é que me deixaram lá largada. Não fizeram curativos nos meus pobres pezinhos sofridos.

Depois de algum tempo, Draco foi me visitar e dessa vez eu não pude ignorá-lo.

"Querida, o que fizeram com você?"- ele disse olhando para o meu pé.

"Nada, é que hoje eu resolvi fazer exercícios, sabe. Manter a forma. Mas como meu sapato era novo, me fez esses calos."

Sim, nem uma criança acreditaria nisso. Mas Draco apenas fingiu que acreditava e cuidou dos meus ferimentos. Colocou uma poção (que ele roubou do armário da minha mãe) e depois enfaixou os meus pés.

Ainda ficamos conversando um pouco, mas depois de alguns minutos ele disse que ia embora sob o pretexto de que eu devia descansar.

Nos dias seguintes não fui para a Escola, já que estava impossibilitada de andar. E Merlim sabe o quanto eu fiquei feliz. Três dias sem ver a cara de Paul era ótimo; apenas na sexta-feira ele voltou a me perturbar. E o pior, Draco estava perto de mim.

"Gina, olha o que chegou para você."- disse David todo feliz.

Era um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Lindas.

Eu pensei que eram de Alan, me desejando melhoras, ou quem sabe dos meus amigos. Mas não, eu errei muito longe. O cartão que acompanhava as flores dizia:

"_Gina, me desculpe. Com Amor, Paul."_

Não me pergunte como alguém pode ser tão cara-de-pau assim. Eu não sei como ele ainda tinha coragem de ao menos pensar em mim.

Disse a David que levasse as flores lá para baixo e nos segundos seguintes evitei olhar para Draco. Eu podia sentir que ele estava com muita raiva.

"Gina, quem é esse Paul?"

"Hm...bem...Paul Slater."

"Slater?"

"Sim."

"Aquele que tentou te matar?"

"Bem, é..."

"E por quê ele pede desculpas?"

"Pelo que aconteceu naquele dia..."

"Sei... e por que você não me disse que ele estava estudando com você?"

"Porque nem é tão importante assim."

"Não é?"

"Não..."

"Ginevra, eu sei que você está me escondendo algo, por isso me diga, eu não vou brigar com você."

"Olha, Draco, não tem nada o que dizer."- então eu aproveitei para perguntar algo que queria há muito tempo- "Mas me diga você. Se você tiver algo a dizer para mim, pode falar."

"Bem... Gina...eu..."

"Gina, visita para você!"- era a voz de mamãe lá de baixo.

Ah, por que sempre eles interrompem na parte melhor?

O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. A Mediadora O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.

No sábado minha mãe e meu padrasto foram para uma festa do Ministério, nos deixando sozinhos sob os cuidados de Jake. Mas Jake, também conhecido como Soneca, era comparsa de Dunga e os dois tramaram uma festa na ausência dos nossos pais.

Eu fiquei no quarto, tentando estudar, enquanto no andar de baixo adolescentes de todas as idades se embebedavam. Draco e Spike me faziam companhia, e enquanto o gato ronronava, Draco lia um livro. Apesar do som alto, ouvi alguém bater na porta, e julgando ser um dos meus amigos, apenas destranquei com um feitiço.

E quem passou pela porta não era meu amigo, nem era meu inimigo, mas era a assombração que me perseguia nos últimos dias.

"Oi Gina. Sr. Malfoy"- disse Paul.

"Slater."- disse Draco com seu olhar assassino.

"O que você quer?"

"Nada..."

"Olha, a festa é no andar de baixo,ok?"

"Eu não vim para a festa, vim aqui lhe entregar isso."- ele disse me estendendo um grampo de cabelo.

"Obrigada. Agora pode ir."

"Você sabe que perdeu isso no meu quarto, não é?"

O que era uma grande mentira. Eu tinha perdido no primeiro dia de aula.

"Não, eu perdi isso na Escola."

"Gina, querida, não fique envergonhada. Você perdeu isso quando estava deitada na minha cama."

E o que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido. Em um minuto, Paul estava na porta, em outro Draco estava em cima de Paul lhe dando vários socos. Os dois saíram rolando para fora do quarto. Desceram a escada se esmurrando e quem visse de fora, pensaria que Paul estava completamente louco. Foram para fora da casa e eu gritava desesperada que alguém ajudasse, mas todos pareciam bem assustados com o fato de Paul estar se esmurrando. Chegaram próximos à piscina e caíram dentro dela, sem se soltar. Eu estava com medo de que algo muito grave acontecesse com Draco, por isso gritei:

"Draco, pára!"

E Dee Dee que estava ao meu lado, disse:

"Draco? Onde?"

"Draco, você vai matá-lo."

Mas nenhum dos dois me ouvia. E Draco só soltou Paul quando ele perdeu os sentidos. Alguém chamou a ambulância e ele foi levado para St.Mungus, onde ficou algumas horas na unidade intensiva.

O que posso dizer, é que Paul teve que sair da Escola, já que todos o chamavam de louco. Ele saiu do hospital, mas ficou em repouso em casa; embora eu tenha ido visitá-lo (por puro remorso). A briga começara, em parte, por minha culpa.

Cheguei na Mansão Slater e vi o avô de Paul sentado no mesmo local. O elfo disse que eu esperasse um pouco, enquanto ia avisar ao rapaz que eu estava lá. Olhei para o Sr. Slater e pensei que ele estivesse dormindo, mas tive certeza que não quando ele disse:

"Eu sei quem você é."

"Sim, eu sou Gina, o senhor lembra?"

"Não, você também é Mediadora."

"Sim, mas como o senhor sabe?"

"Fique longe do meu neto. Ele é perigoso. Ele pode fazer mal a você e a esse tal Draco. Tenha cuidado."

Sim, a loucura de Paul era de família.

"Como ele pode me fazer mal? E a Draco?"

"Ele sabe como mexer no tempo. Ele tem o aparelho certo."

"Como? Um vira-tempo?"

"Não. O vira-tempo não é usado por _nós_, mediadores. Nós temos um acessório especial, podemos sair do nosso corpo e voltar no tempo com esse mesmo aparelho."

"Mas que aparelho é esse?"

"O Tempo."

Viu? Ele é louco também.

Por isso, saí correndo de novo daquela casa que mais me parecia um manicômio.

Será que Paul podia mesmo fazer mal a Draco? Mas como ele faria? Ele não podia usar um vira-tempo, já que não viveu à época de Draco.

Draco. Fazia dias que não o via. Desde o dia da briga.

Pensei em um provável lugar que ele estaria, por isso, disse ao motorista do Ministério:

"Vamos ao cemitério."

Depois de um longo tempo estávamos em frente a dois grandes portões de ferro. Pedi que o rapaz esperasse e entrei. Procurei pelo túmulo de Draco, o local em que eu e Professor Dom enterramos os ossos de Draco.

E eu não me enganei. Ele estava lá. Em frente à lápide que eu mandei fazer.

"_Aqui dorme Draco Edward Malfoy, inesquecível irmão, amigo e filho. 1830-1850"_

Cheguei perto dele e não demorou muito para ele começar a falar.

"Desculpe por tudo."

Eu me abaixei e toquei a lápide.

"Não, Draco, não se culpe por não sentir o mesmo que eu sinto por você. Se você quiser ir, tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem. Vou cuidar do Spike."

"Você pensa que eu quero ir embora?"- ele disse surpreso.

"E não quer?"

"Não Gina, mas pense: como eu posso ficar? Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre nós. Diga, como posso ficar?"

Eu me levantei e o olhei. Ele parecia triste e só eu sei como me segurei para não abraça-lo.

"O que aconteceu entre nós? Do que você está falando?"

"Daquele beijo."

Então algo, dentro da minha cabeça, fez sentido. E de repente a felicidade começou a tomar conta de mim.

"Como eu poderia ficar depois daquele beijo? Você precisa de alguém que os outros possam ver. Você precisa de um namorado que sua mãe possa ver. Alguém que esteja sempre ao seu lado e que cresça com você."

Eu não podia acreditar.

Meses sofrendo, pensando que ele não gostava de mim. E agora eu descobria que era tudo o contrário. Ah, como estava feliz.

"Draco..."- eu disse um pouco bêbada de tanta felicidade- "aquele beijo foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida."

E não estava mentindo. Apenas dizia os fatos como eles eram.

Ele pareceu surpreso, mas depois de entender o que eu disse, me abraçou.

A sensação de estar ali perto dele era tão boa que esqueci tudo sobre ele ir embora e Paul.

Por que nada mais importava agora. Ele me amava.

E dessa vez, quando ele me beijou, ninguém interrompeu.

**Nota da Autora**: Oie! Esse capítulo está meio estranho, mas acho que o outro será melhor, já que é o penúltimo!hehehehe :D Bem, agora vamos aos

**Agradecimentos**:

Estrelinha W.M: Oieee! Que bom que vc voltou a comentar :D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

Rute Riddle: Vixi, acabou de novo com um beijo...heueheueheueheue...o próximo não acabará com beijo, prometo...hehehehehehe Comenta sempre heinnn! Só dando uma de tiete: eu adoro suas fics...hehehehehe Beijos!

Vivian Malfoy: Sim, próximo capítulo terá mais beijos...heuheueheehue...e um mais caliente...heueheueheue:P Obrigada por comentar1! Beijos!

Anita Joyce Belice: Não se preocupe, o final não será triste... ;P Mas p/ ver o final, vc tem que continuar lendo, neh...hehehehehe Beijos!

Hyoku-yusuki Kinomoto: Que bom que gostou do capítulo:P Espero que goste desse e que continue lendooo! Obrigada e beijos!

Kathy.Malfoy: O Reunion é bom, mas eu considero o Twilight é o melhor...hihihihi...pq é o mais emocionante...eu chorei...heueeueheuehue (ta eu sou chorona, mas eh ótimo) beijos, moça! E continua lendo.

Lan Potter: Eu escrevo bem? Ah, obrigada...hihihihi :P Obrigada por ler a fic, e por comentar! Beijos.

Taty M. Potter: Obrigada por ler e por achar que eu escrevo bem :D Continua lendo e comentando! Beijos.

Lele Potter Black: Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Talvez no fim eu escreva um epilogo, mas soh se o povao quiser…hehhehehe Continua lendo e comentando! Beijos (da ursa)...heueheuheue...

Gi: Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos.

Nessa: A atualização é o mais rápido que posso. Se demorar é pq minha beta ta ocupadinha..mas não se preocupe, estamos fazendo o possível..hehehehe Beijos.

Fadinha: A senhora não comenta há séculos, heinnn...hehehehehe Mas eu desculpo..hihihihi (brincadeira) Beijos e continua lendo!

GinnyMeg Weasley: Bem, hehehehe, terminou c/ beijo de novo, desculpe..heueheuehue... :P Quanto aos livros da mediadora, compra sim, são otimossss, eu amoooo...hihihihi... Ah, eu jah te adicionei no msn, meu coiso la é hemmah black, viu? Beijoss!

Catarina: Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos.

ThaiUndomiel: Cadê a sua fic, mocinha? Hum...to esperando hein...hehehhe Beijos!

Jéssicachan: Não, a Gina não vai morrer. E nem vão achar ela louca. Hehehehe...agora p/ saber o q acontecerá leia os próximos capítulos...hiihihihihi! Beijos!

Babi: Não precisa agradecer pela betagem, eu adoro fazer isso e sua fic ta muy legal :P Continua lendo, hein, moça...Beijos!

Princesa Chi: Sim, ela pode beijar um fantasma, pq p/ ela é como se ele fosse vivo. É tanto que ela pode dar porrada em fantasma e eles podem sentir a dor, entende?heheehe Mas detalhes do beijo de Draquildo estará no próximo capitulo, por isso LEIA...hehehehe Beijos!

Lana: Também adorei te conhecer. :P você e Babi juntas são mto engraçadas...hehehehe... ah...eu escritora international? Ah...não me deixa envergonhada...hauahauhauahua Continua lendo! Beijos! (E keru ver sua fic publicada logo, heiinn)

Yellowred: Sim, Draco é tão cavalheiro... por isso que eu o amo... hehehehe...e no próximo capítulo ele será mais cavalheiro...ain ain...hihihihi E não me mata, moça... a fic ainda tem dois capítulos, muitas águas vão rolar...hehehehe Beijos!

**Nota da Beta: **Gente, desculpem a demora. Não é culpa da Manu, e sim totalmente minha. To tendo várias provas, compromissos, laboratórios, e além da fic to escrevendo um livro. Então betar fica meio dificil quando nem poder entrar na net Às vezes eu posso... mas A Maldição dos mortos ( minha fic) e A Mediadora serão atualizadas mais freqüentemente, se depender de mim, pq agora q tem D/G action o resto vira segundo plano! heuahueuahueae

Bjos, Nay ( NaHemWe)

**Marketing da Tia Manu Black**:

--- OBJEÇÃO, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

--- A Maldição dos Mortos, NaHemWe

---Gestos falam mais que palavras, Ginevra Sophie Malfoy

---Escolhas, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

LEIAM, QUE ESSAS FICS SÃO BOAS! HEHEHEHHEHE :P

Então é isso...comentem, leiam, podem querer me matar por eu ter escrito um cap. tão sem noção.. e até a próxima!

Beijos

**Manu Black**


	15. Twilight

N.A: Desculpe Nay, mas quis logo publicar! Obrigada por me ajudar nessa fic! E desculpe qlqer coisa...

Capítulo XV – Twilight 

"Professor Dominic?" – eu disse abrindo a porta da sala do Diretor.

Mas o local estava sem ninguém.

Aparentemente.

Entrei no local e olhei para as várias estantes que estavam atrás da mesa, diversos livros e objetos e estavam lá. Aproximei-me delas e olhei os objetos.

Alguns eram de origem trouxa e outros mágicos. Eu não sabia muito qual a função deles, por isso olhava tudo com muito interesse, nunca tinha percebido a existência daquelas "coisas".

Ouvi um barulho estranho em uma das estantes do fundo.

"Prof. Dom?"- eu disse indo até o local de onde vinha o barulho.

Nenhuma resposta.

"Prof.Dominic?" – eu disse novamente, mas não obtive resposta.

Quando cheguei na última estante vi a pessoa que eu menos esperava: Paul Slater.

"O quê você faz aqui?"

"Hm...só olhando as coisas. E você?"- ele disse mexendo nos bolsos.

"Vim ver o Prof.Dominic."

"Ah, sei! Olha, Gina, eu na estou podendo falar agora, ok? Tchau."- ele disse, saindo logo em seguida.

Achei tudo aquilo muito estranho e a desculpa de estar "só olhando as coisas" não engana ninguém, principalmente a mim, que conheço muito bem Paul.

Esperei Prof.Dom por algum tempo, mas como ele não apareceu, fui para casa.

Assim como todos os dias jantei e fui fazer meus deveres. Agora as coisas ficavam mais fáceis sem a presença de Draco. Não, ele não foi embora. Ele apenas está "dormindo" na Escola, e na hora que estou na Escola ele vem para cá.

Claro que isso foi idéia do Prof. Dom, juntamente com meu pai, que depois da notícia do meu namoro, não acharam conveniente que meu namorado dormisse no meu quarto. Quanta confiança em mim, não?

Estava fazendo uma redação para a aula de história da magia, quando recebi a visita do meu pai. Como sempre, ele me assusta chegando assim de repente.

"Oi Gina."- uma voz disse no meu ouvido.

"Ai, papai! Por que o senhor sempre faz isso?"

"Ah, porque é divertido."

"Sim, mas o que o senhor quer?"

"Gininha, isso é jeito de receber seu pai?"

"Nem venha com essa história. Sempre que o senhor aparece é para reclamar de algo. Por isso, pode ir falando."

"Dessa vez eu não vim reclamar. Apenas alertar".

"Sobre o quê?".

"Sobre esse tal de Paul. Hoje ele deu um passo importante para se livrar de Draco".

"Como assim, papai?"

"Filha, ele tem algo que você nem mesmo sabe a existência. E eu não posso dizer o quê é, porque não sou a pessoa mais indicada, mas pergunte ao seu professor, ele saberá lhe explicar. Apenas fique longe desse Paul, ele pode ser muito perigoso."

"Mas que grande favor o senhor está me fazendo! Vem aqui, diz isso e depois some?"

"Eu não posso fazer mais nada. A única coisa que eu posso dizer é que ele tem a _chave_ para quarta dimensão."

E se desmaterializou.

Como eu podia ficar ali parada, sabendo que Paul continuava com a idéia de se livrar de Draco?

Esperei todos dormirem e fui até a Escola. Novamente com a bicicleta de David, será possível que eu não ia comprar uma vassoura?

Cheguei na Escola depois de muitos minutos. Tudo estava muito escuro, a única luz que eu conseguia ver era a da Bruxa no topo do castelo. Entrei e fui até a sala do diretor. Não estava fazendo uma visita ao Prof.Dom, mas a outra pessoa. Não foi preciso entrar, pois Draco se materializou na minha frente.

"Ginevra? O que faz aqui?"

"Bem, eu vim falar com o Prof.Dom."

"Às três horas da manhã?"

Certo, eu tinha demorado um pouco a chegar lá.

"Sim, é que eu não consegui falar com ele de tarde."

"Vamos lá para o carro do professor."

Uma vez, dentro do carro, ele sentado no banco do passageiro e eu no do motorista, ele disse:

"Agora diga, por que você está aqui?"- o olhar dele era de uma pessoa que não estava ali para brincadeiras.

"Bem, hoje eu recebi a visita do meu pai. E ele me disse que Paul está planejando te matar".

"Ah, querida, isso não vai ser possível. Porque eu já _estou_ morto".

"Draco, não brinca. É sério. Ele disse que Paul já tem o que precisa para te mandar embora."

"Gina, eu não posso ser obrigado a ir embora. Só vou se quiser e no momento eu estou querendo ficar aqui."

"Mas..."

"E você não tem aula daqui a algumas horas?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Então, pode ir embora, sua mãe não vai gostar nada se te ver fora da cama."- ele disse se desmaterializando.

"Mas antes de você ir, responda-me uma coisa."

"Sim, querida, pode dizer."

"Bem, o quê é a quarta dimensão?"

"Para que você quer saber? Para a Escola?".

"Sim, para a Escola".

"É o tempo. Agora vá."

Voltei para casa quase na hora de acordar. Estava arrasada e não era porque estava sem dormir, é por que sentia que algo muito ruim ia acontecer. Em breve.

O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o. A Mediadora O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.

Não consegui dormir nada, mesmo assim consegui me atrasar para a Escola. Tive que esperar a aula terminar para ir falar com Prof.Dominic.

"Prof.Dominic?" – eu disse abrindo a porta da sala.

"Entre, Ginevra." – ele disse sem tirar os olhos do computador.

"Prof.Dom, eu queria perguntar uma coisa."

"Pode dizer."- ele disse ainda com os olhos pregados na tela do computador.

"Mas o senhor poderia olhar para mim?"

"Ah, claro, desculpe. Pode falar."

"Prof.Dom, ontem meu pai me visitou e falou que Paul continua com aquela idéia de 'despachar' Draco."

"Sim."

"E ele disse que Paul tem uma coisa que eu não sei a existência. E alguma coisa relacionada com a quarta dimensão, que tem alguma coisa a ver com o tempo."

"Hm.."

"E agora, pensando melhor, eu lembrei do avô de Paul, que disse que ele tem o tempo."

"Sei..."

"Então, o que o senhor me diz?"

"Ginevra, eu não posso dizer nada."

"Por que não?"

"Bem, porque se Paul vai fazer isso é para o seu bem e o de Draco."

"Meu bem? O senhor enlouqueceu?"

"Ginevra, você precisa de alguém vivo."

"Tudo bem, Professor, se o senhor não pode me dizer nada de útil eu já vou. Tchau".

Então eu saí da sala, mesmo ouvindo o Diretor me chamar.

Entrei no carro do Ministério e fui até a casa de Paul. Talvez o Sr. Slater pudesse me dizer algo de útil.

Quando cheguei na Mansão vi o homem sentado no mesmo local de sempre.

"Boa tarde, Sr.Slater."

"Eu sabia que você voltaria."

"Sim...eu vim aqui para..."

"Saber o quê é o tempo?"

"Sim."

"O Tempo é a quarta dimensão."

"Sim, eu já sei disso. Mas o que o Paul vai fazer para chegar lá?"

"Existe um aparelho, mais antigo do que o vira-tempo, que só pode voltar no tempo se você o viveu, o tempo do mediador, volta o tempo que você viveu e também o que você ainda nem era vivo."

"Como assim?"

"Paul irá voltar no tempo com esse aparelho para fazer com que esse tal de Draco nunca tenha sido morto, assim ele não estará mais aqui, neste tempo com você."

"Mas como? O senhor deu a ele?"

"Não, bem que ele tentou. O aparelho que ele tem é o do seu professor. Ele roubou da sala do Diretor."

"Merlim...mas como eu faço para impedi-lo?"

"Querida, vai ser difícil. Agora mesmo ele está numa sala abandonada da Escola de Aurores, colocando o plano dele em ação."

Meu coração se apertou. Como aquele cretino podia? Mesmo que Draco não existesse agora, eu nunca, nunca mesmo ficaria com ele, nem sob a maldição Imperius.

"O único jeito é você ir atrás dele."

Muito fácil, não?

"Eu sei que não é fácil."- como aquele homem podia ler meus pensamentos?- "por isso você vai pegar o meu '_o tempo do mediador'. _Tome."- ele disse me estendendo um pequeno relógio de bolso. Peguei o aparelho e fui para casa.

Uma vez no meu quarto olhei o relógio na minha mão. Não era um relógio comum, claro. Apesar de ser pequeno, havia anos e meses nele e era só a pessoa ajustar na data desejada, deixando o ponteiro em cima. Ajustei para o dia 17 de maio de 1850, o dia da morte de Draco. Vi um buraco se formar ao meu lado e então eu passei por ele.

Meu quarto, de repente, mudou. Minha cama, meu banheiro, meu guarda-roupa, enfim, tudo sumira. No local havia apenas uma cama que aparentava ser de palha e uma mesa com cadeira ao lado. Saí do quarto e desci as escadas.

Nada de mamãe, Alan, Brad, Jake ou Mestre. E nem da sala de estar, cozinha. Minha casa agora era uma estalagem. Iguais aquelas que você vê em filmes antigos.

Vi uma mulher atrás de um balcão e fui fala com ela:

"Olá."- eu disse toda alegre.

Mas a mulher me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

"De onde você veio?"- ela disse me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

Tudo bem, devia ser muito estranho ver uma mulher de calça jeans no século XIX.

"Bem, eu estou atrás de um amigo. O nome dele é Draco Edward Malfoy. Ele já chegou?"

"Não, o Sr.Malfoy não chegou. A carruagem só chegará daqui há uma hora."

Minha intenção era ficar esperando Draco no bar, mas mulher me expulsou, dizendo que eu ia atrair má reputação para ela.

Saí e sentei-me no batente da estalagem, minha casa.

Vi alguém chegar. Apertei os olhos e pude ver Paul andando calmamente em direção à estalagem. Saí correndo em direção a ele, pronta para dar a ele o que merecia.

"Seu imbecil, por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Gina? O quê você está fazendo aqui?"- ele disse assustado.

"O mesmo que você."

"Ah, então você decidiu se livrar do Malfoy?"

"Claro que não, anta! Eu vim aqui para te impedir de fazer isso."

"Gina, querida, nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia."

"Tudo bem, então."

"Vai desistir?"

"Não, mas eu vou fazer de tudo para que Zabine mate Draco."

"Certo, mas você na acha que isso é um pouco egoísta da sua parte? Você vai deixa-lo sofrer só porque quer que ele esteja no futuro com você."

"Olha, Paul, você não vai me convencer."

Embora depois que ele disse isso eu fiquei em dúvida.

Realmente eu estava sendo egoísta. E talvez fosse melhor impedir que Draco fosse morto. Meu coração ficaria em pedaços, mas minha consciência ficaria em paz.

Eu e Paul fomos para o mesmo local onde eu estava antes: o batente da estalagem e esperamos Draco durante longos minutos.

Até que uma carruagem chegou. E dela saiu, ele. Draco.

Meu coração batia tão forte só por vê - lo ali. Mesmo que ele nem soubesse quem eu era.

Fui até ele e disse:

"Draco."

Ele me olhou confuso.

"Quem é a senhorita?"

"Bem, você não me conhece. Quer dizer, ainda não. Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley. E eu não sou daqui."

"Ah, vejo que não."- ele disse olhando minhas roupas- "Mas como a srta. me conhece?"

"Bem, eu sou do futuro e vim aqui para alerta-lo de algo."

"_Nombre de Dios_."- ele disse se afastando.

"O que foi?"

"Você usou um vira-tempo?"

"Não. Eu sou mediadora. E por enquanto o modo como eu vim não interessa. O que importa é que vim impedi-lo de ser morto esta noite."

O que eu ouvi depois me fez sentir vontade de chorar.

Ele estava rindo.

Não acreditava em mim.

"Srta. Weasley foi a Pansy que a mandou aqui? Ela pensa que vai me impedir de acabar com essa farsa? Volte de onde veio e diga a ela que nada vai me fazer mudar e idéia."

As lágrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos sem eu poder controlar. Eu não sou chorona, mas aquilo era tão injusto.

"Então é assim? Então está bem. Eu vim do futuro para te salvar, estou arriscando minha vida e você faz isso. Então, ok, obrigada, Draco."

"Srta. Weasley, eu acho que está precisando de um medi- bruxo."

"Eu?"

"Sim, acho que não está muito bem da cabeça."

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Você diz que vem do futuro para me salvar, mas não me dá nenhuma prova de que isso é verdade."

Pensei em algo que pudesse ser um detalhe que só eu sabia. Tudo que eu sabia de Draco é que ele fora muito rico e que seus pais não davam a atenção necessária para ele. Foi criado por uma velha bruxa espanhola, que o ensinava tudo, desde feitiços até o espanhol. Por isso ele sabia tanto o idioma. Além disso, eu sabia que ele queria ser medi-bruxo, mas o pai nunca deixou, porque ele tinha que cuidar dos negócios da família.

"Medi-bruxo."

"Sim, sim, você precisa de um."

"Não, você."

"Eu?"

"Não!"- eu disse rindo- "Você queria ser medi-bruxo, mas seu pai não deixou."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Eu já disse. Agora você vai me deixar ajudar?"

Enfim ele concordou e eu, Draco fomos para um quarto, enquanto Paul ficava na entrada da Estalagem. A cada minuto que passava eu sentia meu coração se apertar mais. Em poucas horas, eu me afastaria dele.

Por isso aproveitei para conversar com ele, mesmo que fosse pela última vez. Ele falava de Maria (a babá espanhola) com tanto carinho, que eu tive vontade de chorar. Depois que o assunto acabou, nos calamos e eu fiquei rezando para que Blaise Zabine tivesse se esquecido de ir mata-lo.

Já estava quase cochilando quando ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir. Era Zabine. E agora eu entendo o porquê de Draco não o ter vencido da primeira vez que ele tentou mata-lo, o covarde aproveitou que sua vítima estava dormindo para lhe assassinar.

Draco tirou a arma de Zabine e os dois se "atracaram", eu não conseguia saber o que estava acontecendo até que um deles pegou a arma e ouviu-se um tiro. Vi o corpo de Zabine cair lentamente no chão.

Mas eu nem pude comemorar a vitória de Draco, Paul entrou correndo no quarto e gritando:

"Corram, a estalagem está pegando fogo!"

Nós três saímos correndo e tudo estava sendo destruído pelas chamas. Vimos a mulher, dona da Estalagem caída no chão, e Draco decidiu salva-la. Típico dele. O problema é que o fogo aumentou e eu não deixei que ele a salvasse. Não podia morrer depois de ter escapado de ser assassinado.

Puxei a mão dele e corri. Vi Paul usando o tempo de mediador e corri o mais rápido que minhas pernas puderam. Consegui passar pelo buraco.

O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o. A Mediadora O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.

Caí no chão e senti o cheiro de grama.

Olhei para o lado e vi minha casa.

Nada de Estalagem.

Eu estava de volta ao futuro.

Olhei para os lados e vi o corpo de alguém.

Pensei em Paul e cheguei mais perto.

Até que percebi que aquela pessoa estava longe de ser Paul. Era Draco.

Ele também passara pelo buraco do tempo.

Verifiquei seu pulso, mas mal conseguia sentir pulsação. Draco precisava de um Hospital e rápido.

Procurei minha varinha, mas não achei. Vi Paul à nossa frente, indo embora e gritei, desesperada:

"Paul, nós temos que leva-lo ao St.Mungus."

"Leve-o você, Gina."

"Paul, não seja mau. Se você gosta de mim, ajude-me."

"Como vou ajuda-lo? Nós não podemos aparatar com ele."

"O carro de Jake, está na garagem, a chave também."

Em pouco tempo chegamos no hospital e os medi-bruxos ao verem Draco ficaram desesperados.

Eles sabiam que Draco não ia sobreviver, eu também, mas não queria acreditar.

Mesmo estando chateada com Prof.Dom, eu o chamei. Era a única pessoa que eu podia chamar. Ninguém mais sabia da existência de Draco. A não ser Paul, mas ele tinha ido embora logo depois que me deixou no St.Mungus.

Depois de horas, os médicos deixaram eu e Prof.Dom ver Draco.

Ele estava péssimo. Seu rosto estava pálido e as mãos geladas como as de um defunto.

Não pude mais impedir as lágrimas que queriam sair. Mais triste do que ele nunca ter me visto era vê-lo morrendo.

"Ginevra, não chore. Ele vai ficar bem."

"Não, Prof.Dom, eu sei que não..."

"E nã pense que eu ajudei Paul. Ele roubou o tempo do mediador do meu escritório."

"Eu sei, Professor."

Ficamos olhando o corpo de Draco até eu sentir alguém do meu lado.

Era Draco.

Mas não o Draco vivo, mas o espírito de Draco.

"Ginevra."

"Draco?"

"Ginevra, o quê você fez?"

"Bem, eu voltei no passado."

"Ao passado?"

"Sim, primeiro eu quis impedir que Paul te fizesse sumir, então depois ele me convenceu que o melhor seria impedir que Zabine não te matasse. E eu fiz isso. Você o matou. Mas um incêndio aconteceu na Estalagem e na confusão eu acabei trazendo seu corpo para o futuro. E tudo o que posso dizer, é desculpe."

Minha visão começou a ficar embaçada pelas lágrimas e senti a mão de Draco no meu rosto.

"_Querida_."

Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo nos lábios.

Nosso último beijo.

Depois, ele segurou a mão do corpo dele e o espírito dele foi sugado para dentro do corpo.

Então era isso, tudo tinha acabado. Segurei a mão fria de Draco e abaixei a cabeça e chorei mais ainda.

Ouvi Prof.Dom me chamar e olhei para ele:

"Ginevra, olhe."- ele disse assustado.

Senti os dedos da mão que eu segurava se fecharem, apertando minha mão.

Olhei para o corpo de Draco e olhos dele estavam abertos.

Vi que ele tirava a máscara de oxigênio que cobria sua boca e logo em seguida, dizia:

"_Querida_."

Uma única palavra que fazia meu coração cantar.

O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o. A Mediadora O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.

Passei o dia com Dee Dee no Beco Diagonal.

Era o dia da nossa formatura e nós tínhamos que estar lindas.

Saímos de lá maravilhosas e eu nem acreditava que aquele dia tinha chegado. O dia em que tudo mundo ia conseguir meu futuro marido. Tudo bem, que ele ainda não fez o pedido.

Exatamente às oito horas estava vestida e ouvi a voz da minha mãe gritar lá de baixo:

"Gina, o rapaz já chegou."

Sim, eu podia apostar que ele tinha chegado fazia tempo, mas antes ela tinha feito várias perguntas sobre ele.

Desci a escada me sentindo aquelas atrizes famosas. Vi Draco sentado no sofá conversando com Alan.

Ele estava lindo com um smoking preto.

Sorri para ele e antes de sairmos minha mãe bateu uma foto de nós dois juntos. Isso era ridículo, mas eu estava muito feliz de todos estar vendo ele.

Fomos para o carro de Draco, tudo bem, era o carro do Prof.Dom, mas Draco tinha pego emprestado. Entramos no veículo e eu disse:

"Você sabe dirigir?"

"Não tenha dúvidas."

E para minha surpresa ele sabia dirigir. O que era uma vergonha, porque eu não sabia.

Chegamos na Escola e achei tudo lindo. Vi Dee Dee e Brian dançando juntos, enfim os dois tinham se entendido. Também vi Paul e Kelly juntos, mas não falei nada para Draco, não queria brigas.

Estávamos dançando, depois do Prof.Dom ter dito seu discurso de uma hora, quando vi meu pai se materializando ao meu lado. Pedi licença a Draco e fui falar com meu pai.

"O senhor veio!"

"Claro, o dia mais importante da minha garotinha, você acha que ia perder?"

"Não, eu estou feliz porque o senhor veio para eu agradecer."

"Agradecer pelo quê?"

"Pelo que fez para Draco."

"Draco?"

"Sim, ele me disse que foi o senhor que o chamou no hospital."

"Ah, Gininha, não foi nada..."

"Foi sim, papai e eu acho que..."

"Sim...mas, eu não posso ficar mais um pouco?"

"Não, papai, o senhor já cumpriu sua missão aqui. O senhor me ajudou a ser feliz. Agora é hora de ir."

"Você cuida da Molly?"

"Cuido sim."

"E você vai se comportar?"

"Vou sim, papai."

Nos abraçamos e logo depois ele desapareceu.

Para sempre.

"Ele foi embora?"- eu ouvi Draco me perguntar.

"Sim... mas você pôde vê-lo?"

"Claro..."

"Então você também é?"

"Acho que sim. Por que?"

"Bem...por nada..."

"Gina, esqueça isso, vamos apenas dançar."

Eu coloquei os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco e deixei que ele me levasse.

**Nota da Autora**: Terminou, graças a Deus.

Bem, iam ser 16 capítulos, mas essa semana eu recebi essa review:

_From: Saky eu jah entrei e li essa 'fic' inteirinha e não aguento ficar calada.  
Sei que vc povavelmente não vai aguentar isso mas vou falar de qualquer jeito.  
Isso não eh uma fic inventada. Isso eh preticamente o livo inteiro da Mediadora, digo, todos os livros. Vc não fez sua propria historia. Vc pegou a historia da Meg Cabot, mudou alguns nomes e coloco no Isso eh simplesmente ridiculo!  
Ai inves de fazer isso, faça algo mais util do que copiar o livro e levar o credito. Traduza ele para que ainda não pode ler eles.  
O livro não eh seu, pare de fazer isso.. Nunca vi isso, hein!¬¬  
_

Eu respondi a essa pessoa pelo e-mail e ao contrário do que você pensa, querida, eu não tenho medo de dizer que mandei você ir se fu, pq eu fiz isso? Pq no primeiro capítulo eu disse que nada era meu, nem personagens da J.K, nem o enredo da história da Meg Cabot, que era do livro A Mediadora.

Minha fic não está toda igual, muito pelo contrário, muitas coisas nela são diversas, mas p, se uma coisa é BASEADA, algo vai ser PARECIDO, e eu tenho certeza que não tem nada IGUALZINHO.

Termino a fic com uma dor no coração, primeiro pq o final saiu mal feito por causa dessa criatura, depois pq eu não admito quem diz que eu cometi plágio, eu cometeria se não tivesse dado credito a Meg.

Quero agradecer a quem sempre comentou, estrelinha W.M, ChunLi, NaHemWe (minha beta), Princesa Chi, Lana, Babi, Anita Joyce Belice, Thai, Kathy.Malfoy, Ginny Meg Weasley, Vivian Malfoy, fadinha. Quem comentou às vezes, quem apenas lia, e até para quem me acha um plágio.

Então é isso, obrigada e até!

**Manu Black**


	16. Epilogo

Capítulo XVI – Epílogo

Eu nunca pensei que as coisas pudessem mudar, mesmo que elas fossem quase impossíveis de acontecer. Agradeço a Merlim por elas serem _quase_ impossíveis...

Estava enganada quando disse que aquele dia no baile era o dia mais feliz da minha vida, porque desde que Draco voltou à vida eu tenho tido vários dias felizes.

Um ano depois daquele baile, nós resolvemos nos casar. Apesar de mamãe ser contra, você sabe, eu sou a única filha dela e aquilo significava quase o mesmo que a morte. Mesmo assim, casei e ficamos morando na casa da mamãe por uns tempos. Ainda lembro de tudo, como se fosse hoje.

_Flashback_

_Todos estavam na Igreja, eu poderia dizer que estava todo mundo e mais um pouco. Meu coração parecia estar na garganta, eu sabia que Draco me amava, mas tive medo de ele ter desistido na última hora. Mas estava enganada, mais uma vez._

_Quando olhei para o altar, eu o vi. Lindo, vestido com um smoking preto, parecendo um pingüim, mas o pingüim mais lindo e sexy que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Ele podia ter mais cem anos, mas o charme que ele tinha parecia de um rapaz de vinte anos._

_Fui andando o mais rápido que pude, embora minha mãe tivesse me avisado que noivas deviam andar calmamente até o noivo, mas alô mamãe? Aquele era o homem da minha vida, eu não podia perder tempo andando devagarzinho. _

_Depois que estava lado a lado com Draco, o juiz começou:_

"_Senhoras e Senhores estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união desses dois jovens..." – e blábláblá... depois de séculos, o homem terminou de falar e foi para a parte mais importante:_

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita casar com Draco Edward Malfoy, para amá-lo e respeita-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?"_

"_Aceito."_

"_Draco Edward Malfoy, você aceita casar com Ginevra Molly Weasley, para amá-la e respeita-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?"_

"_Aceito."_

"_Pelos poderes a mim conferidos, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Sr. Malfoy pode beijar a noiva."_

_E então ele me beijou e era incrível como aqueles lábios ainda causavam uma sensação estranha (e boa) em mim. _

_Fim do Flashback_

Assim que terminei o curso de auror fui trabalhar no Ministério (óbvio), com a ajuda do meu querido padrasto. Draco também trabalha lá, mas como assistente do Ministro, ou seja, Alan.

Parando um pouco de falar no Draco, eu acho que vocês também querem saber o que aconteceu com Soneca, Dunga e Mestre, não?

Soneca, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, se casou com minha amiga Suzie e hoje trabalha no St.Mungus, sinceramente, o que o cargo do pai dele não faz, hein? Eu que não teria coragem de ter uma consulta com ele, tudo bem que uma vez ele me ajudou, mas, eu falo depois sobre isso...

Já o Dunga, como todos esperavam, se tornou um vagabundo, tudo bem, ele não se tornou pelo simples motivo de ele já ser, vivia em farras e se envolveu com drogas, até que um dia o mataram. E eu não gostei nada, porque depois eu fiquei recebendo visitinhas dele, querendo vingança. Não é preciso dizer que eu tive que usar minha técnica especial, testada em Heather e Pansy Parkinson, não é?

Mestre, meu meio-irmão preferido, é professor de Transfiguração, em Hogwarts, apesar de ele ser muito cogitado para ser o próximo Diretor.

Prof.Dominic ainda está vivo (graças a Deus) e ainda é Diretor da Escola de Aurores. Eu, ele e Draco sempre estamos trabalhando, enquanto os dois são a parte do diálogo, eu me encarrego da parte física, ou seja, da porrada. Sabe como é, alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo.

Nosso primeiro filho (meu e de Draco, claro), chegou dois anos depois do nosso casamento. Era um lindo menino loiro de olhos castanhos, nós resolvemos dar o nome de Arthur a ele, já que, se não fosse pelo meu pai nada seria possível. Convidamos o Prof.Dom para ser o padrinho da criança, e depois de alguns anos, descobrimos como acertamos em escolhe-lo:

"Mamãe, olha aquele moço rindo ali para mim!"- dizia Arhur para mim, apontando para a parede.

Eu segui o pequeno dedinho que estava mostrando um senhor, vestido com sua velha roupa de casa, a roupa que ele tinha morrido.

"Papai?"- eu disse me assustando.

Eu não tinha medo dele, mas você sabe que ele tinha prometido que ia seguir em frente.

"Gininha, querida há quanto tempo!"

Você pode acreditar em uma pessoa mais descarada?

"Papai, o senhor me prometeu."

"Ah, querida, eu tinha que visitar meu netinho. Você não vai me privar disso, não é?"

E eu podia?

Tudo bem, eu sabia como fazer meu pai sumir, mas eu não ia exorcizar meu pai. É tipo uma falta de respeito.

Então foi aí que me dei conta que o meu pobre filho nasceu com meu mal: ele também era um mediador. Todos os dias eu o ouvia conversando com alguém, quando só estava eu e ele em casa.

Vivemos felizes para sempre e não corro o risco de parecer clichê, discordo daquele juiz quando nos casou, ele disse: "até que a morte os separe", eu sempre tive a certeza de que nada nos separaria.

Muito menos a morte.

FIM 

**Nota da Autora: **Agora sim, terminou, acabou, (bem eu só sei essas duas palavras que significam fim, heueheuehue), e eu sei que saiu uma keira, mas é que eu queria apenas dizer o que houve com a Gina e o Draconildo, espero que tenham gostado mesmo que seja um pouquinho.

Agradeço a todos, todos mesmo que me deram força, eu amo vocês sabiam? (é verdade, hein, nem to puxando o saco..hehehhe), por isso, comentem novamente que eu vou ama-los, mais e mais...hahahahahahaha

Agradeço mesmo mesmo mesmo a TODOS, sem EXCEÇÃO...

Beijocas,

Manu Black


End file.
